Não Olhe Para Trás
by Karol Himura
Summary: Finalmente mudando isso aki o.... bem... depois de séculos, o capítulo 13... vcs vão querer me matar pq eu virei a história de cabeça p baixo... mas ela já está progredindo...
1. Capítulo I

Oi minna-chan!

Sou nova no pedaço, então tenham paciência comigo tÿ

Fiz essa fic pq eu gosto mto do Sou-chan, e acho ele meio sozinho. Daí eu resolvi por ele com a Misao. Gente por favor, não me apedregem. Eu adoro MisaoXAoshi, mas não pude resistir...

Então vai umas explicações: A fic é um pouco UA, quero ver se tem um pouco de romance, de drama, de humor (quem sabe?). Se passa na época de transição, então éaquelabagunça ainda, tem um monte de gente que quer o poder doJapão (além do Shishio, que já foi morto). Bem,podeestar um pouco violento, mas um pouco de ação não faz mal, né? Essa fic se passa dois anos depois do Shishio, e um novo personagem aparece para tomar o poder e matar quem estiver no caminho, ou seja, nossos heróis, além disso ele quer dar fim nos que sobreviveram ao Makoto Shishio. Esse é o resumo básico (bem básico mesmo). De resto:Aoshi e Misao são okashiras; Kenshin não fez o juramento de não matar, mas ele tem a sakabattou, e só mata em último caso, por isso Soujiro está vivo; Kaoru realmente luta, mas luta mesmo, e não é aquela coisinha que ela fez com a/o Kamatari; Yahiko é discipulo da Kaoru, mas respeita ela um pouquinho mais;Tsubame é discipula da Megume e quer se tornar médica; Misao é espadachin.

Agora as idades (alterei um pouquinho):

Aoshi-28

Enishi-27

Kaoru-20

Kenshin-29

Megume-21

Misao-19

Saito-31

Sanosuke-23

Tsubame-13

Yahiko-14

Acho que é só, qualquer coisa, me escreva, e por favor Reviews!Por favor!Qualquer coisa!Seja p/ falar q ta bom, q ta ruim, que tá péssimo, q vc tá me ameaçando de morte, de tortura, de me fazer decorar e cantar festa no apê, qualquer coisa, que vc me achou a pior escritora do mundo!Por favor!

Legenda:

"**fala**"

"_pensamento"_

(N/A: qualquer coisa útil ou ínutil q a autora tenha p/ falar)

Agora, vamos a fic:

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO I

Soujiro andava de cabeça baixa. Voltava para a cidade que queria esquecer. Voltava ao lugar que havia perdido uma luta. Ao lugar que tudo que acreditava fora despedaçado. Não sabia o porquê de voltar. Não foi porque queria. Foi guiado de volta.

O céu rugia, anunciando que uma tempestade se formava. A noite já tinha chegado e Soujiro ainda não tinha arrumado um lugar para ficar. O vento soprou, fazendo Soujiro tremer. Seu corpo doía, estava cansado. Tinha alguns ferimentos. Espera, alguns é apelido. Tinha se metido numa briga de manhã. Quer dizer, tinham-no metido numa briga. Simplesmente porque ele não queria se juntar a um novo doido (de novo) que surgira sabe-se lá de onde e almejava conquistar (de novo) o Japão e alegava que ele seria de grande ajuda, lutando (de novo) contra aqueles que fossem contra o chefe. Então, praticamente fizeram retalho de Soujiro, que sobreviveu porque sabia lutar e muito bem. Mas eles eram fortes e fizeram muitos cortes. Olhou para os braços. Parecia que tinha brigado com um gato. Riu. A cena era até cômica. Começou a chover. O rapaz estendeu uma mão para sentir a chuva cair. Estava fria. O vento soprou, mais frio. Voltou os olhos para cima, sentindo a chuva fria cair sobre seu corpo dolorido.

"_Maravilha! Não dá para piorar_".– pensou.

Como que arrancado desse pensamento otimista, Soujiro vasculhou com o olhar os arredores. Seus instintos de hitokiri (N/A: assassino) nunca falhavam e ele se sentia observado. Segurou no cabo de sua espada e esperou pelo inimigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Misao andava despreocupada sob a chuva. Estava cansada, tinha treinado o dia todo. Pôs a mão sobre a barriga, sobre o ferimento que teimava em doer.

"_Malditos! Da próxima vez não vou usar a sakabattou_ _(N/A: espada de lâmina invertida, que nem a do Kenshin)"_ – pensou, com a dor latejante lhe perturbando.

Fechou os olhos, com a esperança de esquecer a dor. A água molhava seu cabelo comprido, sua roupa, fazendo-a grudar no corpo. Abriu os olhos. Não é muito inteligente andar de olhos fechados.

Voltava devagar ao Aoi-ya. Não deveria ter ninguém a esperando mesmo. Como a Oniwabanshuu tinha crescido e se tornado uma supergangue os outros membros, Okon, Omasu, Kuro e Shiro que moraram no restaurante agora eram chefes e mestres de artes marciais das "filiais" em outras cidades, e Okina tinha ido visitá-los. Agora só moravam ela, Aoshi e Okina. Tinham contratado funcionários para o restaurante, mas enquanto Okina estivesse fora, ele estaria fechado. Aoshi meditava o dia inteiro e Misao treinava o dia inteiro, não sobrava tempo para eles cuidarem do Aoi-ya.

No entanto, a projeção da Oniwabanshuu em Kyoto era pequena. Eles gostavam disso e queriamdeixar apenas o submundo sabendo de sua existência. Algumas pessoas lembravam-se que ela existia e as outras gangues, temiam-na. A fama dos okashiras era um tanto quanto 'cruel'. Misao era okashira também, mas pouca gente sabia. Depois que ela se proclamou okashira quando Aoshi quase matou Okina, ele não retomou o título, mas também não se destituiu dele. No final, Okina, como o mais velho, decidiu que os dois seriam okashira, Misao por ter idéias rápidas e brilhantes e Aoshi por ser a voz da razão e calcular friamente como seriam feitas as ações, e também por serem os mais fortes. O ancião falava que juntos eram imbatíveis.

E de fato, eram. Ninguém queria estar no caminho da Oniwabanshuu.

A chuva aumentou e Misao apertou o passo. Apesar de gostar da chuva, ela já estava ensopada e precisava de um banho e alguns curativos.

A água caindo forte na cabeça dela estava começando a doer. Estava ouvindo até espadas se batendo. Como se isso fosse possível. Estava tudo na mais perfeita paz.

Espera.

Desde quando excesso de paz era tranqüilizador?

Misao estancou e virou-se para onde ouvira o som. Era real demais para ser imaginação fruto de constantes batidas na cabeça. A jovem caminhou lenta e silenciosamente para onde os ruídos vinham.

Estava escuro, mas ela discerniu cerca de dez homens lutando contra um.

"_São os mesmos que me feriram. Ah, eles não tomam jeito mesmo_" — pensou Misao – "_E ainda são uns covardes. Mas deve ser apenas um acerto de contas."_

Um dos dez homens conseguiu retirar a espada do rapaz que lutava sozinho. Ele estava um pouco encurvado e ofegava. O homem se aproximou e falou alguma coisa para o rapaz. Misao não se interessou e estava indo embora quando ouviu algo que a fez estancar.

**"Quer dizer então que não era você, Seta Soujiro?"**

Ela sabia que conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar. Virou-se, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Apesar de estar cansada, queria acertar as contas com aqueles covardes quea ferirame se lembrar de onde conhecia o rapaz.

"_Está na hora de brincar_" —pensou ela.

Chegou mais perto, esperando a hora certa para agir. Observou o rapaz, agora, mais atentamente. Devia ter uns vinte anos, não era muito alto e estava bastante machucado.

**"Se quer me matar, me mate então".**– Soujiro disse, cansado. Estava muito ferido, e aqueles doidos apareceram do nada, o acusando de matar a maior parte do grupo deles.

**"Não tenho nada a perder mesmo."** – acrescentou em voz baixa.

**"Se assim deseja.."** .— o homem falou, irônico.

Soujiro fechou os olhos. Ia experimentar o momento que deu a tantas pessoas. Ouviu um barulho. E nada do golpe. Abriu os olhos. Alguém o protegeu. A pessoa estava agachada e a espada do atacante, a uns dez metros.

"_Mas o que..."_

A pessoa levantou-se. Era baixa, tinha o cabelo comprido e usava uma roupa meio...curta. Não, muito curta. E colada. Pelas curvas do corpo, Soujiro percebeu que se tratava de uma garota. Bem, não era apenas Soujiro que se encontrava atônito, os outros também.

**"Por que queriam matá-lo?"** – Misao perguntou, pegando a espada de Soujiro do chão e lhe devolvendo. Ele pegou a espada e fitou-a. O que estaria fazendo, ali, e aquela hora?

**"Ei, eu conheço você!"** – exclamou o homem – **" Você é a mesma vadia que lutou conosco anteontem!"**

**"Que bom que me reconheceu, o ferimento que vocês fizeram em mim ainda dói."**– ela disse, irônica. Soujiro não entendia mais nada. – **"E então, por que queriam matá-lo?"**

**"Nós vamos _matá-lo._ Foi bom nos encontrarmos, poupou o trabalho de te procurar."**

**"Ah, é? Por que?"**

**"Vamos te matar também."** —disse ele, indo até a espada jogada e pegando-a.

**"Me matar? Posso saber por que?"**

**"Já que vamos te matar, pode saber sim. Mataram a maior parte do Konohagume"** (N/A: sim, Naruto).

**"E eu com isso?"**

**"Só existemquatro pessoas com capacidade para fazer isso, duas que seriam os okashiras da Oniwabanshuu. Mas tem você, só que descobrimos isso anteontem e também ele, Seta Soujiro. Creio que já tenha ouvido falar. Fazia parte da Juppongatana e era aliado de Makoto Shishio."**

"_Ah, então é ele. Foi ele quem lutou com Himura quando voltávamos para Kyoto."_ – pensou Misao, depois disse: "**Bem, não fui eu quem matou a sua gangue, e duvido que a Oniwabanshuu tenha se rebaixado a ponto de matar um bando de covardes.Foi você?"** – perguntou para Soujiro, que negou com a cabeça. – **" Então que tal se vocês fossem para o seu canto, nós vamos para o nosso, e ninguém se fere?'**

O homem riu e Misao deu um meio-sorriso. Soujiro viu os olhos dela brilharem.

**"Então que tal se vocês trabalharem para mim e nós descobriremos quem matou a sua gangue?"** – ela perguntou. Aquilo era estranho. **"Creio que seja melhor me ter como aliada do que como inmiga."** Quem ela era para desafiar dez homens armados? Uma louca? Era, no mínimo corajosa. Disso Soujiro tinha certeza.

**"O meu nome é Uchiha Sakyo."** – ele se apresentou – **"Sou o chefe da Konohagume, e com pesar, recusamos sua oferta."** – disse, irônico – **" No entanto, eu posso oferecer para você, um acordo."**

**"E qual seria?"** —Misao tinha nos olhos um brilho de quem gostava da situação. Soujiro já não achava que ela era louca. Tinha certeza. Uma louca bastante corajosa. Uma mistura bem explosiva.

**"Bem, você é bonita demais para morrer, menina."** – Sakyo dizia, chegando mais perto dela e tocando em seus seios – **"não quer trocar a fria lâmina da espada pelo calor da minha cama?"**

Misao se mantinha impassível. Soujiro desistira de descobrir se ela era louca ou não, mas ficou indignado do modo como Sakyo lhe tocava. No entanto ela não demonstrava reação. Sakyo começou a descer a mão e ele perdeu a cabeça.

**"TIRE AS MÃOS DELA, SEU MALDITO!"** – gritou empurrando ele para bem longe de Misao. Não endia por que tinha feito aquilo, mas como não tinha nada a perder, resolveu entrar na dança.

Ela assustou-se. Por que ele fez isso?

**"NÃO, ELA NÃO ACEITA SUA PROPOSTA!"** – Soujiro gritou, se pondo na frente de Misao e indicando que se queriam tocar nela, teriam de passar por cima dele. Já ia partir para cima de Sakyo quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

**"Obrigada"** – Misao murmurou no ouvido dele – **"Mas deixe que eu o mato, faz tempo que queria fazer isso."**

Soujiro assentiu e abaixou a espada se colocando ao lado dela. Sakyo se levantou.

**"Não sei se você sabe, mas a pergunta era para ela."** – Sakyo provocava Soujiro –** "E então?"**

**"Obrigada pela proposta, mas não me deito com covardes."** – Misao respondeu, sorrindo.Soujiro riu internamente, não importava se ela era louca ou não, mas era bastante interessante.

Sakyo mudou de cor. Estava vermelho de raiva.

"Quem você pensa que é?" —gritou ele.

**"Makimachi Misao. E se não quiser sair ferido daqui, nunca mais ameace a mim, a ele e a Oniwabanshuu."** – ela falou, baixo, mas num tom em que todos puderam ouvir.

**"Por que protege a Oniwabanshuu? Não sabia que os okashiras de lá são homens cruéis? "** Sakyo falava com rancor **"E por que o protege? Ah, já sei! Vocês formam um belo casal! Você quer dar para ele, é isso?"**

Os olhos de Misao brilharam de novo, mas dessa vez, de fúria.

**"Nunca mais ameace a mim, a ele e a Oniwabanshuu."** – Ela repetiu, como se quisesse ignorar o que ele acabou de falar– **"Caso contrário não vou ser tão boazinha e usar de novo a sakabattou em um bando de covardes fracos."**

**"ORA SUA VADIA!"** – ele gritou, voando para cima dela. Soujiro estava pronto para protegê-la, mas Sakyo já estava longe com o chute que Misao havia lhe dado.

**"Em primeiro lugar eu não sou vadia, em segundo eu faço o que eu quero, então se eu quiser dar para ele é problema meu,"** ela disse séria. E acrescentou sorrindo maldosamente **"e em terceiro, vocês estão equivocados com um dos okashiras."**

**"Por que? Shinomori Aoshi e outro que me é desconhecido não são homens cruéis?"** – Sakyo já tinha se levantado e se dirigia novamente a Misao. – "É realmente uma pena que você tenha que morrer". – ele disse, tocando-a do mesmo jeito que fez o sangue de Soujiro ferver.

**"Shinomori é sim um homem cruel, mas o outro okashiranão."** – Misao respondeu com os olhos brilhantes.

**"Por que? Ele não é cruel?"** – perguntou ele, descendo a mão.

**"Cruel é. Mas... não é um homem!"** – Misao, num movimento rápido, decepa a mão de Sakyo, que cai para trás, gemendo de dor.

Ela se posiciona em cima de Sakyo e perfura a sua barriga com a ponta da espada, deixando todos extremamente assustados, até mesmo Soujiro. Ninguém esperava que aquela garota tão jovem fosse uma dos okashiras da mais temida gangue do submundo do Japão.

**"Eu dei uma chance a vocês, mas você me subestimou. "** – ela disse, olhando para Sakyo que parecia não acreditar que estava tendo uma morte tão dolorosa – **"Agradeça aos céus que Aoshi não esteja aqui, por que se não, sua morte ia ser bem mais dolorosa."** – Misao subia a espada devagar pelo tronco do homem, Soujiro não conseguia imaginar do que o tal de Aoshi seria capaz– **"Quando eu sou boa, eu sou ótima, mas quando sou màsou melhor ainda."** – finalizou a frase decepando- lhe a cabeça. – **"E eu sei ser má"** – ela gritou. A princípio, todos ficaram parados,tentando assimilar que aquela garota tinha acabado de matar o seu chefe,mas depois atacaram todos juntos. – **"Hoje a festa vai ser boa."** – murmurou e empunhou a espada.


	2. Capítulo II

OIE MINNA-CHAN!

Eu tive que repostar o capítulo, porque estava com uns erros horríveis!Sabe, como é né? Eu to no meio de prova, prova, seminários, pesquisas,viagens para São Paulo, treinos cansativos de kung-fu...

Gomen nasai pelos erros, eu sei que eles estão imperdoáveis! Karol ajoelhada com as mãos na frente e olhinhos brilhantes

Disclaimer:(tenho mesmo que por isso?Me deixa tão triste!): Não possuo nenhum personagem de RK, se eles fossem meus, com certeza, eu não estaria escrevendo uma fic...

Legenda:

**"fala"**

_"pensamento"_

(N/A: intomissão util (ou não) da autora inútil)

Bem, vamos a fic:

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULOII

_No capítulo anterior:_

**"Eu dei uma chance a vocês, mas você me subestimou. "** – ela disse, olhando para Sakyo que parecia não acreditar que estava tendo uma morte tão dolorosa – **"Agradeça aos céus que Aoshi não esteja aqui, por que se não, sua morte ia ser bem mais dolorosa."** – Misao subia a espada devagar pelo tronco do homem, Soujiro não conseguia imaginar do que o tal de Aoshi seria capaz– **"Quando eu sou boa, eu sou ótima, mas quando sou má sou melhor ainda."** – finalizou a frase decepando- lhe a cabeça. – **"E eu sei ser má"** – ela gritou. A princípio, todos ficaram parados, tentando assimilar que aquela garota tinha acabado de matar o seu chefe,mas depois atacaram todos juntos. – **"Hoje a festa vai ser boa."** – murmurou e empunhou a espada.

_Neste capítulo:_

Soujiro ficou em pose de combate, mesmo ferido, não ia deixá-la lutar sozinha. Bem, para falar a verdade, não queria nem que ela lutasse. Ia contra seus princípios morais deixar uma mulher combater. Masa garotatinha cara de quem gostava de luta, e não parecia uma idéia muito atraente contrariá-la. Sakyo servia de exemplo.

"**Fique fora, você está ferido"** – Misao disse para ele. – **"Eu posso cuidar deles"**

"**Obrigado pela preocupação, mas não vou deixá-la sozinha. Eles podem não ser muito fortes, mas não são poucos e sabem lutar"** – respondeu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Os membros da Konohagume atacavam ferozmente, mas Misao manejava a espada com facilidade. Mesmo ferida não deixou de usar a agilidade que buscava todos os dias, em seus treinos.

Lutava com todas as forças que tinha, mas a chuva começava a atrapalhar e estava perdendo as forças. Pôs a mão sobre o corte, sentiu o líquido quente.

"_Maldição, voltou a sangrar!"_

Um dos oponentes vendo-a fraquejar dá um soco na sua barriga. Misao voa e perde a espada. Agora estava desarmada. O homem aproveitou-se da situação, desferindo um golpe, mas ela foi mais rápida e se esquivou, lançando uma kunai no pescoço dele. Apesar de usar bastante a espada, ainda era a mestra das kunais. Levanta-se e pega a espada caída. Olha em volta, tinha se afastado um pouco e Soujiro devia estar lutando com o resto da gangue.

O rapaz lutava com o resto de suas forças. Já tinha enfrentado oponentes piores em situações menos favoráveis.Viu quando Misao foi lançada e se não fosse por aquele monte de gente o atacando, ia atrás dela.

Ela atacou os homens que lutavam com Soujiro. Isso estava ficando pior do que imaginava. Sentia a lâmina cortar a carne e o sangue jorrando sobre si. Não gostava daquilo, mas infelizmente, eles a estavam importunando. Poderia ter evitado isso, deixando que eles o matassem. Mas alguma coisa dentro de si a impediu de sair dali quando iam matá-lo. Seria crueldade deixar um homem morrer e não fazer nada. Abaixou-se um pouco para cortaraguém no meio. Sua cabeça estava longe. Pensava...No que afinal, pensava? Não era hora de estar com o pensamento nas nuvens.

O vento soprou, fazendo com que corpo molhado tremesse, trazendo-a de volta. Sobraram apenas ela e Soujiro, que estava abaixado. Ele arfava. Estava bem machucado. Já não bastava os atacantes naquela manhã? O que aconteceu com todo mundo, queriam por acaso matá-lo? Não que ele tivesse medo da morte. Se não fosse aquela mulher já estaria morto... Afinal... Por que ela entrara naquela briga? Será que o conhecia? Mas quem ia querer salvar um assassino? Sim, ela era doida, e muito.

Ele a viu aproximar e estender-lhe a mão. Aceitou a ajuda dela, pondo-se de pé e ficando de frente para ela. Ficaram olhando-se nos olhos, sem saber o que dizer um para o outro. O vento soprou, mas dessa vez, parecia reconfortante. Ela fechou os olhos e levantou levemente a cabeça, como se quisesse aproveitar o momento que lhe trazia paz. Estava tão concentrada em sentir, que não percebeu quando o último membro vivo da gangue se levantou atrás de si e ia atacá-la pelas costas. Soujiro, num movimento rápido, a agarra pela cintura trazendo-a para perto de si, arranca a espada dela da bainha e decepa a cabeça do homem, que cai, sem vida no chão.

Ele olhou-a. Afinal quem ela era? Abriu a boca para perguntar, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum. Estava preso por seus olhos.

Só agora podia ver como era bonita. Os grandes olhos azuis (N/A: alguém, por favor, me diga de que cor são os olhos da Misao, se azuis ou verdes. Eu nunca prestei atenção, estava ocupada demais olhando p/ o Aoshi "), o rosto molhado pela chuva, com os cabelos negros grudados. Ele mergulhou naqueles orbes azulados, sentindo-se preso pelo brilho que emanavam. Largou a espada, e passou de leve os dedos sobre a face macia, molhada pela chuva, numa carícia suave. Passou a ponta dos dedos no lábio inferior dela e se aproximou tocando aqueles lábios com os seus. Ela entreabriu a boca, permitindo que ele a explorasse com mais facilidade, e correspondeu o beijo timidamente. Quando o ar fez falta, se separaram, e Soujiro se deu conta que beijara uma completa estranha, mas não conseguia soltá-la. Aproximaram-se para um novo beijo. Soujirotocava o corpo dela com as mãos. Beijava-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, a boca, com um desejo tão ardente que a água gelada da chuva que ainda caía parecia quente.

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Desde quando deixava ser tocada, beijada do modo que estava deixando ele fazer?

"Misao, acorda! Você ama outro!" – a razão teimava em lhe dizer. Por um momento ela realmente pensou em empurrá-lo. Mas se lembrou de quando era uma criança e de tudo que viveu até ali (N/A: e decidiu entrar de vez naquela dança/ se a via-crúcis virou circo, estou aqui... é, legião urbana, autora inútil...) – "Que se dane!" – gritou dentro da sua cabeça. _O que _importava para ela? _Quem _se importava com ela?

Quando um pouco de razão voltou à cabeça de Soujiro, ele se separou rapidamente de Misao.

"Baka" – pensou – "o que você estava fazendo?" – uma voz sarcástica ecoou na sua cabeça, respondendo a pergunta com outra– "O que você acha?" – desistiu de se perguntar, sabia que a resposta não seria muito agradável.

"**Go-gomen nasa-sai"** – ele disse, um pouco nervoso e saiu andando depressa.

A jovem estava abismada. Primeiro o salva, depois, ele a salva, então a beija e vai embora? Ah, não, nem morta. Primeiro por que queria saber a razão dele estar encrencado com a (recém-extinta) Konohagume; segundo, ela estava procurando com uma lupa um bom espadachim, agora um que tinha certeza absoluta que era muito bom (afinal, ele quase derrotou o Kenshin) praticamente cai do céu, não o deixaria escapar mesmo. E terceiro, queria saber o porquê dele a ter beijado.

"**Homens!"** – Misao murmurou, indo atrás dele – **"Hei! Espera! Eu preciso falar com você!"** – ela grita, correndo. Soujiro não escuta, ou finje não escutar e aperta o passo. Só para quando o ouve o som dela caindo, vira-se e se depara com a garota sentada sobre os calcanhares, com a mão sobre a barriga, ofegando, com uma expressão de dor no rosto. Anda até lá e estende o braço para ajudá-la a se levantar.Ela segura sua mão e o puxa para baixo, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e ficar no chão, no mesmo nível que ela.

"**Para onde estava indo?" **– ela pergunta.

"**Eu vou procurar algum lugar."**

"**E acha que com esse tempo e a essa hora vai achar um?"** – ela pergunta novamente, debochada – **"Venha comigo, minha casa é grande, tenho certeza que cabe você lá."**

"**Acho melhor não."** – ele diz, numa voz fria.

"**Por que?"**

"**VOCÊ POR ALGUM ACASO SABE QUEM EU FUI, QUEM EU SOU?"**

Ela se assustou. Não sabia que ele tinha a capacidade de ficar nervoso. Quanto mais gritar. Recompôs-se e olhou para ele, que passava as mãos no cabelo, e a fitava, bravo.

"**Isso não vem ao caso. Não ligo para quem você foi, mas tenho certeza que não é mais um simples assassino. Todos temos coisas ruins no passado, mas não precisa se martirizar com isso"** – ela falou séria, e depois acrescentou, se levantando e sorrindo – **"Não olhe para trás"** – estendeu-lhe a mão – **"Vem comigo. Deixa eu te mostrar um caminho novo."**

O rapaz simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Bem, ela estava certa. Suspirou e segurou na mão dela. Um estender a mão para o outro já estava ficando comum.

* * *

E então povo? O que acharam? Queria agradecer a Tomoe que mandou uma fic, eu fiquei mto feliz, t�? A fic vai ter continuação sim, só não sei quando vai acabar...

Mas, voltando, tá ruim? Bom? Horrível? Horrorível (mistura de horrorosa com horrível)? Sugestões, críticas, elegios, "mate-a-autora", é só apertar o botãozinho 'go' aí embaixo e me deixar feliz!

Bem, o resto do elenco vai aparecer mais p/ frente, mas é quase certeza do meu adorado Aosh-sama aparecer no próximo!

Sano: Ai, só dá a baka aí tentando aumentar o ibope!

Karol: Ahm? Sano? è vc?

Sano: Não, é o pikachu desfarçado!

Karolbatendo com uma poké-bola na cabeça dele: Picachu mau! Picachu mau! Entra já na poké-bola!

Sano: Baka!Claro que sou eu!

Karol: Verdade?

Sanosorriso colgate: Claro!

Karol: Você não é um pokemon, digimon, carta-Clow, carta-Sakura, carta-Li, alguma dakelas cartas esquisitas de Yu-gi-oh, tazo (N/A: alguem lembra dos primeiros tazos?eu ainda tenho um monte guardado!), ou um monstro da minha mente insana tentando enganar uma autora ingênua?

Sano: Ingênua? Conta outra! E não sou nenhum desses/dessas coisas esquisitas que você faluo aí! Só há um único e verdadeiro Sano!pose heróica

Karol limpando a baba: Mesmo? Você é o verdadeiro Sano que faz eu e mais uma renca de fãs descabeçadas babarem?

Sano: Sim. Sou eu mesmo!

Karol: Não acredito!

Sano: Como não?

Karol sorrindo maliciosamente: Eu quero uma prova!

Sano gritando: AHHHHH! TEM UMA LOUCA DANDO UMA DE SAITOU!

Karol: Saitou? Por que eu daria uma de Saitou?

Sano: Ele é o policial /muito suspeito por sinal/ da história. O único que pede provas de alguma coisa é ele.

Karol: Tem razão, você me convenceu.

Sano: Que o Saitou é suspeito?

Karol: Não que você é o verdadeiro Sano. Só há um realmente burro desse jeito.

Sano: Humph. Idota!

Karol: Ei essa frase é do...

Tan-Tan-Tan-Tan! De quem será a frase? Quer dar um palpite? Vão me processar pelo Sano ter plagiado a frase de alguém? Isso é idiota? Eu sou idiota? (Não respondam à última pergunta, pelo bem da minhaauto-estima)


	3. Capítulo III

**OIE minna-san!**

**Como vão? Espero que bem!**

**Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando, por que eu estou adorando escreve-la!**

Legenda:

**"Fala"**

_"Pensamento"_

(N/A:comentário inutil da autora)

Disclaimer: Eu realmente não possuo RK, se possuísse, o Aoshi com certeza seria meu!

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO III

Soujiro foi praticamente arrastado por Misao até a sua casa. Definitivamente ela era louca. Quem é que leva para casa um hitokiri? Bem, tinha aquela mulher que gostava do Battousai também. Definitivamente elas eram loucas. E ainda por cima, provavelmente eram amigas! Tinha a Yume também, namorada do Shishio, que usava aquele kimono beeeeeem comportado.

"_Acho que os únicos que não olharam para aquele decote (e que decote!) foram o Anji e o Usui...o primeiro porque era um monge que só pensava em matar todo mundo para fazer um mundo novo, e o segundo, bem, Usui era cego, e mesmo que falasse que enxergava a alma, ele com certeza não viu o que eu vi! Tenho certeza que aquele ninja com cara de porta também olhou." _– pensava o rapaz, relembrando da época do Juppongatana – _" Tinha também a Kamatari, que era apaixonada pelo Shishio. Mas ela não conta, ela era homem. Só descobri esse 'pequeno' detalhe porque a Yume me contou. Graças a Kami-sama que ela, ou ele, ah, tanto faz, era apaixonado por Makoto, acho que se ela me amasse eu a matava, bem, o Shishio só não fez isso porque ela era muito forte, e se demorasse um pouco mais com certeza a própria Yume a mataria." _– ele realmente estava chegando à conclusão que as mulheres que conhecia eram doidas. A Yume brigar com a Kamatari de ciúmes era o cúmulo.

Não percebeu que a jovem parara de puxá-lo pela cidade debaixo da chuva que ainda caía e fitava-o interrogativamente.

"**No que está pensando?"** – ela pergunta.

"**Na Kamatari..."** – ele responde sem pensar.

"**KAMATARI? Aquela mulher que era homem e que dava em cima de um pivete de 11 anos?"**

"**NÃO!"** – Soujiro apressa-se em responder – **"Quer dizer sim!"** – ela o olhou confusa – **"Não! Eu estava pensando nela, mas não do jeito que você está pensando que eu estou pensando nela"** – mais confusa – **"Ah, esquece não era nada importante."**

"**Ah, está bem então"** – ela se vira e abre um portão – **"Chegamos."**

O jovem quase cai para trás. O que era aquilo? A Sede do Governo? A casa dela (se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de casa) era gigantesca. Nem a casa do Shishio era tão grande. Estava escuro, mas ele podia ver um grande jardim na entrada da mansão e no terreno ao lado, um grande salão, que parecia um restaurante. Misao voltou a puxá-lo pelo braço, já que tinha praticamente empacado no portão. Nossa, fazer parte de uma gangue era lucrativo.

Eles levaram uns dez minutos para percorrer o jardim, que parecia uma floresta, pela imensa quantidade de plantas e árvores. Chegaram na porta da mansão, Misao abriu-a e procurou pelo interruptor, a casa estava extremamente escura. Ela percorreu os olhos pelo imenso cômodo coberto pelas trevas. Não encontrou nenhum rastro dos olhos brilhantes que costumavam esperá-la a um tempo atrás. Nenhuma voz, nenhum suspiro, nenhum sorriso...

Suspirou. Ninguém estaria esperando-a. _Ele_ não estaria esperando-a. A muito tempo não a esperava. Finalmente achou o interruptor, acendeu as luzes e fez um sinal para que Soujiro a acompanhasse. Subiram as grandes escadarias em silêncio. Chegando no corredor dos quartos, ela abriu uma porta e mostrou a ele um dos quartos.

"**É melhor você tomar um banho ou pode pegar uma pneumonia."** – disse e lhe jogou uma toalha – **"Aqui é o banheiro e aqui tem algumas roupas, acho que alguma serve em você."** – falou, apontando para uma porta dentro do quarto e abrindo uma gaveta numa cômoda encostada na parede – **"Eu também vou tomar um banho, acho que se ficar molhando a casa toda, Okina não vai gostar"** – sorriu e se retirou do aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Encostou a cabeça na porta do seu quarto e fechou os olhos, contendo as lágrimas. Todo dia era a mesma coisa, saía cedo, treinava, voltava tarde. Não havia ninguém para esperá-la para o jantar, por que ultimamente não havia ninguém para jantar. Não havia jantar, nem ninguém para dar boa-noite, nem ninguém para brigar com ela por chegar muito tarde ou por molhar a casa inteira, nem ninguém para perguntar como tinha sido o treino. Ninguém, não mais.

Entrou no quarto, ficar chorando na porta não adiantaria nada. Pegou uma yukata no guarda-roupa e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, precisava de um bom banho quente e de comer alguma coisa. Despiu-se devagar, com cuidado para não encostar no corte que tinha no abdômen, retirou a faixa que o cobria e entrou na banheira, sentindo a barriga latejar em contato com a água. Depois do banho, refez o curativo e vestiu a roupa. Precisava comer. Havia sido um dia um tanto cansativo.

Misao bateu na porta do quarto que Soujiro estava e ele abriu-a. Estava vestindo uma das roupas que estava na gaveta. A mania de Okina deixar um monte de roupa para visitas enfim servira para alguma coisa, apesar de achar que as visitas femininas dificilmente usariam aqueles quimonos com um decote que ia até o umbigo, mas como ele dizia, não custava tentar. O jovem terminava de guardar as roupas que ele tinha retirado na gaveta e estavam espalhadas pela cama. Ela aproximou-se e viu que ele dobrava um dos kimonos 'comportados', autoria do Okina. Riu, se lembrando da cara emocionada do ancião imaginando como suas visitas ficariam lindas neles.

"**Do que está rindo?"** – Soujiro perguntou.

Ela desdobrou a roupa e pôs na frente do corpo.

"**O que você acha que tem de errado nesse kimono?"** – ela perguntou também, ainda rindo. O rapaz olhou demoradamente para o que ela segurava à frente do corpo.

"**Você usa isso?"** – Soujiro não se conteve e perguntou. Não se assustaria se ela confirmasse, afinal, para quem usa uma roupa de luta com uns três palmos acima do joelho, um decote não seria nada.

"**Não!"** -- Misao disse, corando -- **"Okina que arranjou isso, na esperança de alguma mulher algum dia usar..."**

Ele sorriu. Esse Okina devia ser uma pessoa bem ingênua para pensar que alguém vestiria aquilo. A garota jogou a roupa em cima da cama e olhou para ele.

**"Vamos comer alguma coisa, estou morrendo de fome!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois de devidamente alimentados, os dois conversavam amigavelmente. Misao (para variar) se empolgou e serviu um pouco de sakê a Soujiro e tomou um pouco também. Não preciso dizer que eles estavam um pouco alto, mas ainda não estavam bêbados. O rapaz estava quase matando a garota de rir contando quando ele, Kamatari e Chou trocaram o lencinho que Usui usava para cobrir os olhos por um rosa berrante da Yume, escrito: Eu Amo O Shishio.

**"Aí, o Shishio virou e disse: 'Usui, acho melhor você trocar essa venda", e o Usui: 'Por que?', 'Acho que ela está um pouco suja' ."**

**"E o Shishio? O que ele fez?"**

**"Bem, conosco nada, mas nos avisou que se Usui quisesse fazer picadinho da gente, ele não ia se opor."**

Estavam nesse grau de conversa quando a porta se abre e Aoshi entra por ela

* * *

Acabou!Ainda no terceiro capítulo e eu to sofrendo de falta de inspiração... 

Bem, eu queria me desculpar por uma coisinha:a Tomoe não me enviou um _fic _e sim uma _review_, mas a autora (baka)iniciante errou, hehe /Karol vermelha, se escondendo atrás da bandeja da Tsubame/

Queria agradecer à **Teella** e à Marismylle que me mandaram reviews (já deu para perceber que eu me empolgo com reviews, né?). Marismylle, eu até tinha pensado em fazer um triângulo, só que eu ia fazer o Aoshi morrerpara a Misao ficar com o Soujiro. No entanto, a fic tomou outro rumo, eu realmente estava pensando em fazer um drama (nem conto o que eu tava pensando em fazer, era uma verdadeira tortura psicólogica com os personagens), mas ela ta saindo meio comédia... Preciso ouvir umas músicas mais góticas quando for escrever. Então, eu realmente não quero colocar o romance do Sou-chan com a Misao logo de início, vamos brincar um pouco com eles!Khukukukuku /risada malévola do Naraku/. Eu to pensando em alguma coisa diferente para o meu amado Aoshi-sama, mas isso não impedirá que ele tenha crises de ciúmes (ele vai precisar ouvir muita música classica e bethoven para se acalmar, né, Mari?) da amizade dos dois. Apesar do Soujiro ter beijado a Misao no segundocapítulo não significa que ele esteja apaixonado (ainda) pela Misao.

Gente, brigadão por estarem lendo a fic, vocês não sabem como issso me deixa feliz/Karol pulando feito uma louca acenando/

Sano: Que horror só dá você!

Karol: Humph, não se mete no meu momento de empolgação!

Sano: E aí, já chegou o processo?

Karol: Huh?

Sano: Você disse que eu tinha imitado alguém no capítulo passado, então, te processaram?

Karol / remexendo no fichário monsto encontro-tudo-menos-o-que-preciso: Deixa eu ver: prova de física, rascunho de desenho, prova de matemática, desenho terminado, prova de biologia, desenho, pesquisa de biologia, prova de geografia, desenho, prova de´inglês, rascunho de desenho, prova de história, desenho não terminado da aula de biologia, pesquisa, prova, desenho, prova, desenho, folha de rascunho, desenho, desenho, tentativa de desenho... Ah! Aqui! Achei! Processo contra mim! (gente, acreditem se quiser, meu fichário é assim mesmo!)

Sano: E quem está te processando?

Karol: Que rufem os tambores!

Sano: Fala logo!

Karol: sem pressa...Bem, a pessoa não faz parte deste anime, é homem, eu adoro, é um youkai, eu adoro, veste roupa preta, eu adoro e é baixinho. Seu nome é... Hiei!(Teella, que pena, não é o Enishi, mas valeu opalpite)

Hiei: O que eu to fazendo aqui?

Karol: Eu te trouxe aqui!

Hiei: E quem é você?

Karol: O seu maior pesadelo!(adoro essa frase, vou ver se coloco em alguma fic,hehe)

Sano: Não se empolga...

Karol: Hehe, desculpa.

Sano: E quem é o garoto?

Hiei: Eu não sou um garoto!

Karol: Ei, essa frase não é sua, é do ...

Sano: Pará com essa enrolação, a frase é do Yahiko!

Yahiko: Ah!Onde eu estou?Quem é o baixinho? Quem é a doida? Quem é o crista de galo?

Sano: Sou eu garoto!

Yahiko: Sano?

Sano: Não o Pikachu disfarçado!

Yahiko, Karol e Hiei (sim, Hiei): Ah!Pikachu mau!Volta para a pokébola!

Sano: Bando de babacas!

Yahiko: è acho que ele sim.

Karol: Nossa, que tédio! Isso ta pior que as minhas férias escolares.

Hiei: É, realmente...

Yahiko: Já sei! Vamos brincar de pega-pega (sem besteiras, pessoal)?

Sano: Vamos!

Hiei: Humph. Ningens estúpidos!

Karol: Eu também topo. Quem vai brincar? Eu, o Sano e o Yahiko, né? O Hiei não vai?

Hiei: Eu brinco com vocês quando duas raposas entrarem correndo por aqui, correndo de um filhote!

Mal terminou de dizer isso e Megume e Kurama entram correndoe gritando sendo seguidos de perto por Shippou.

Hiei´/ de olhos esbugalhados: Tá, eu brinco. OO

Karol: Que Comece a brincadeira!

E então quem vai ganhar? E por que o Kurama e a Megume estão sendo perseguidos pelo Shippou? Por que isso tá virando um crossover? Por que o Aoshi só apareceu na última linha? Todas as respostas no próximo capítulo (vou tentar não demorar para postar)!


	4. Capítulo IV

**OIE!**

Nossa, desculpa a demora, tá? hehe, visita, feriado, essas coisas. Não vou me demorar mto aki, as notas eu vou fazer lá em baixo.

**Disclaimer: Não, eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin.**

Legenda:

**"Fala"**

_"Pensamento"_

_Sonho_

**

* * *

**

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO IV

Toda a bebida que Misao havia tomado parecia ter se esvaído. Ela olhou para Aoshi de um jeito anormalmente sério, de quem levou um susto gigante e não queria demonstrar. Se perguntou porquê ele tinha a mania de "brotar" nos lugares assustandotodo mundo.Ele retribuiu com um olhar interrogativo. Depois de um tempo olhando para ela, o okashira passou os olhos pela mesa, fixando-o na garrafa e depois em Soujiro que estava sem expressão. Soujiro o conhecia, era o ninja com cara de porta que queria matar Battoussai. O olhar de Aoshi voltou para Misao.

**"Konban wa, Misao."** -- ele disse, simplesmente. Ela acenou com a cabeça, como se retribuísse o gesto sem palavras -- **"Vou dormir na casa da Meirin hoje."** -- a garota assentiu novamente. Aoshi olhou para Soujiro, esperando alguma apresentação. Bem, na verdade o que ele queria era que alguém lhe explicasse o que _ele_ estava fazendo _ali_, bebendo _sakê_ e o pior, _sozinho_ com _Misao_.

**"Este é Seta Soujiro. Ele é meu _convidado_ e passará a noite _aqui_. Creio que já o tenha conhecido.**" -- Misao falou, fazendo referência à época de Shura de Aoshi, quando ele se aliou ao Juppongatana -- **"Espero que não haja nenhum problema."**

**"Não, _nenhum_ problema." **-- ele respondeu, estreitando os olhos perigosamente para Soujiro. O rapaz ignorou e fez uma pequena reverência.

**"Já tivemos o prazer de ter nos conhecido antes."** -- Seta falou, um pouco irônico.

Aoshi saiu da cozinha, deixando-os sozinhos, fora pegar algumas roupas, já que dormiria fora. Misao pôs as mãos nas têmporas, tentando conter um nervosismo. Respirou fundo, recuperando a calma, e ficou olhando para um ponto através da parede. Não poderia agir assim todas as vezes que ele fosse dormir na casa dela, ou chegasse muito tarde de lá. Era um direito dele. Respirou fundo. Sabia que não podia confiar nas pessoas, mas não, tinha que ser teimosa e querer fazer uma amiga. Apesar de já ter Kaoru como melhor amiga, ela morava muito longe, Okon e Omasu idem. Maldita idéia de amizade. Se tivesse ficado quieta no seu canto, com certeza muita coisa que aconteceu nos últimos meses não teriam acontecido. Ela não teria matado dez homens naquele dia, não teria um machucado incomodando, não estaria rindo com Soujiro, não teria ficado tão forte quanto estava agora. Suspirou. Tudo tem seu lado bom, apesar de ser terrível. Mas não adiantaria chorar pelo leite derramado. Ia se levantar para retirar a mesa, quando Aoshi apareceu na porta.

**"Tente não matar ninguém amanhã. Desse jeito não sobrará pessoa viva na cidade. Ah, e quando usar alguma arma, não a esqueça no corpo da vítima."** -- disse secamente, jogando a kunai que esquecera no pescoço de um Konohagume. Misao arregalou os olhos, como ele sabia que aquela kunai era dela? E por que ele estava tão bravo? -- **"As kunais da Oniwabanshuu são únicas, se é isso que está se perguntando."**

Ela recuperou a compostura e agradeceu, enquanto ele virava as costas para ir embora. Ele sabia exatamente o que falar para deixá-la surpresa. Soujiro observara tudo silencioso. Aoshi fazia Misao ficar nervosa. Isso chegava a ser palpável. Ela lhe sorriu e começou a retirar as coisas de cima da mesa, com ele ajudando, depois disso, cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto, dormir, já estava bem tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Soujiro estava num lugar escuro. Não era o quarto da casa em que se encontrava. _

_**"OLÁ! Alguém aí?**_

_Nenhuma resposta. Caminhou um pouco, mas parecia não sair do mesmo lugar. Tudo estava extremamente escuro. Nada podia ser visto, nada podia ser ouvido. Ele andou mais um pouco e tudo ficou ofuscantemente branco. Quando a sua visão se acostumou, olhou em volta. Tudo era branco. Começou a correr, mas aquilo parecia não ter fim. Do chão, começa a surgir um líquido escuro que ia subindo rapidamente, e logo chegou às mãos dele. Conhecia aquilo, olhou mais atentamente._

_"Sangue..."_

Soujiro acordou assustado. Outra vez, o mesmo sonho. Passou a mão pela testa, que pingava. Mas se arrependeu do gesto, o ombro ferido doeu, fazendo-o gemer. Passou a outra mão no ombro, estava sangrando. Retirou a blusa que usava e amarrou-a, estancando o sangue. Ele estava caindo de sono, amanhã resolveria isso. Deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos, esperando que o sono o fizesse dormir. Mas um ruído o tirou desse estado. Alguém se aproximava a passos lentos. Poderia ser Misao ver como ele estava. Mas o que ela faria no quarto dele no meio da noite? Melhor não responder. Entretanto, não era ela, havia mais de uma pessoa. Quando a porta foi aberta, ele se jogou no chão, agarrando a espada e rolou para baixo da cama. Ele viu cerca de três homens vestidos de preto olharem dentro do quarto rapidamente e fecharem novamente a porta. Seta saiu de onde estava e o mais silenciosamente possível, andou até a porta, abrindo uma fresta. No corredor umas vinte pessoas estavam estrategicamente organizadas em frente ao quarto da okashira. O que era aquilo? Alguma convenção de ninjas que ele não estava sabendo?

Desistiu da idéia ao ouvir o som de duas espadas se batendo. Precisava dar um jeito de sair dali rápido e ver o que estava acontecendo no quarto da garota. Soltou a blusa do ombro para ter mais mobilidade e fechou a porta fazendo barulho, para chamar a atenção dos que estavam lá fora. Soujiro se posicionou atrás da porta, esperando até o ninja entrar completamente dentro do quarto. Fechou-a sem ruído.

**"Quem são vocês?"** -- perguntou ele, não queria correr o risco de matar um membro da Oniwabashuu e perder a cabeça.

O ninja deu como sinal um assobio e logo depois todos os que estavam no corredor entraram no quarto, cercando-o. Pela terceira vez num mesmo dia, Soujiro se viu em meio a uma luta que nem sabia o porquê. Eles o atacaram e ele revidou, usando a agilidade e velocidade que o deixaram conhecido com "Espada Celestial".

_No quarto de Misao:_

Ela estava lutando contra um ninja que trazia uma mensagem de um cara que queria a Oniwabanshuu como aliada. Para falar a verdade, eles estavam intimando a gangue a colaborar. O que não deu muito certo. Misao era teimosa e simplesmente odiava trabalhar sobre pressão. O que a garota estava achando estranho, era que dos doze homens presentes no aposento, apenas um havia se exaltado. Num certo momento, o ferimento reabriu, e ela deixou a espada cair. O suficiente para que o oponente apontasse a espada para seu pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando o golpe, mas ele não veio. O homem abaixara a espada e retirara a máscara, ele se aproximava com um sorriso no rosto. Misao aproveitou e o atacou, usando os golpes de kempô aprendidos com Aoshi e Hanya. O sorriso dele morreu quando a garota mandou a espada dele para longe e acertou em cheio o seu rosto. Mas como era um ninja e também sabia kempô, revidou golpe, acertando o abdome dela, e sem esperar um contra-ataque, lançou um dardo envenenado.

Misao arrancou o dardo com fúria. Agora eles a deixaram brava. Voltou à posição de guarda, mas estava difícil manter o equilíbrio. O veneno se espalhava rápido pelo corpo, devido à tensão e à luta. A visão começava a turvar e caiu no chão, sem forças para continuar. O homem mandou o resto dos ninjas que estavam dentro do quarto para fora, mas não foi obedecido. Nervoso, ele a levantou pelos cabelos e falou bem perto do ouvido dela.

**"Agora sei porque o mestre te quer viva. Pensei que fosse apenas uma ninja feia, mas vejo que estava enganado. E é forte também. Mas não se preocupe, o veneno não vai matá-la."** -- ele virou-se para um dos membros -- **"E você, leve seus homens para fora daqui, e veja o que está acontecendo lá fora!** -- ele disse, se referindo ao sinal que foi dado em outra parte da casa -- "**Quero brincar um pouco com ela e não quero você aqui me atrapalhando!"**

**"Lamento dizer, mas não sairemos daqui, e se quiser saber o que está acontecendo vá você ver."** -- o outro respondeu, sem emoção.

**"VOCÊ QUER SER LEMBRADO DE QUEM ESTÁ NO COMANDO AQUI?"**

**"Não preciso, mas quero que saiba que eu e meus homens estamos aqui apenas para dar suporte caso necessário."**

O que lutara com Misao estava vermelho de raiva. Jogou-a na cama e subiu em cima dela, puxando para baixo a roupa que ela usava. A jovem não conseguia mover nenhum músculo. Por mais que tentasse tirar aquele desgraçado se cima de si não conseguia. Ouviu a porta ser aberta. Soujro estava parada nela e coberto de sangue. com um sorriso no rosto, limpou a espada com um movimento e guardou-a na bainha. Se dirigiu à cama e ficou de frente para o ninja.

**"Matsumoto, a quanto tempo."** -- a face do homem perdeu a cor. Soujiro avançou sobre ele, ignorando os outros onze homens que apenas assistiam a cena. Matsumoto saiu de cima de Misao antes de ser atingido pelo golpe de Seta.

**"Bem, já estamos de saída não é, Seido?"** -- o outro acenou com a cabeça.

**"Mas já, nem começamos a brincar."** -- Soujiro tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto -- **"A propósito, o que vieram fazer aqui?"**

**"Ah, apenas uma proposta para a senhorita Makimachi, mas ela, como você, infelizmente não aceitou."**

O espadachin avançou sobre ele, ferindo-o no rosto. Não queria matá-lo. Ainda. Precisava saber mais. Matsumoto tremia de medo e mal conseguia se defender. Seido interveio.

**"Se for para continuar brincando, estamos de saída. Foi um prazer revê-lo, Seta Soujiro."** -- ele disse, saindo pela janela seguido de seus homens e de Matsumoto.

Soujiro voltou-se para Misao, que estava sobre a cama. Ele viu o ombro dela machucado e o dardo no chão. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber o que tinha acontecido. Arrumou as roupas dela e deitou-a direito na cama. Ela parecia desmaiada. Sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou esperando-a acordar.

* * *

Ohayo minna-san! 

Desulpem a demora, mas a idéiadesse capítulo demorou para sair. Eu tava muito cansada, muita coisa na escola e tudo mais, o que afetou consideravelmente minha criatividade. E tem outra coisa: estou trabalhando em duas outras fics (uma de Naruto e outra de Inuyasha), mais três projetos (que eu ainda não comecei a escrever, mas são duas de RK e uma de YuYu Hakusho) e uma idéia (uma de humor de Saint Seiya), então, como vocês podem ver, estou "meio" sobrecarregada.

Não era para demorar tanto para postar, o capítulo já estava pronto desde quarta ou quinta, mas saiu do roteiro completamente. O sonho do Sou-chan ia ser um pouco diferente e esses caras iam só aparecer bem mais para frente. Eu simplesmente não sei narrarcenas de luta então me perdoem! Já estou na metade do próximo capítulo, então sábado ou domingo que vem eu espero postá-lo, e postar os próximos todo o final de semana a partir de agora.

**Carine-san:** Gomen ne por te fazer esperar! Desculpinha! E vou começar a apressar os capítulos, vou tentar escrever mais dois essa semana, e quem sabe, postar direitinho, hehe. Valeu por estar lendo a fic!Bjão.

**Jéssica Yuki Akechi:** Eu não vou mais matar o Aoshi, não (poderosa, a garota). Na idéia original eu ia e ia fazer atrocidades com os personagens. Assim, o Aoshi não vai ficar a fic inteira, mas eu não vou matá-lo. Bem, é surpresa o que eu vou fazer (vou pegar ele p/ mim,hehe, brincadeirinha). Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, a fic ta muito diferente do que era para estar, era para ser um drama e ta virando uma comédia, apesar de mais para frente eu colocar um draminha (relacionado ao Aoshi, provalvemente), não vai ser nada muito meloso. Que bom que você tá gostando da fic! E do crossover tb!Bjão.

* * *

_Continuando:_

Karol: Kurama!

Sano: Megume!

Yahiko / para Hiei: Te peguei!

Karol: O que vocês estão fazendo aki?

Kurama e Megume sobem em cima da mesa. Shippou fica gritando para eles embaixo. Hiei está considerando a possibilidade de matar a autora estúpida. Yahiko está correndo atrás do Hiei (eles estão brincando de pega-pega, lembra?).

Megume /gritando: Ah! Onde estou? Quem é o baixinho? Quem é o garoto? Quem é a doida? Quem é a doida? Quem é o crista de galo?

Sano: Ei, sou eu!

Megume: Sano?

Sano: Não, o Pikachu disfarçado!

Megume, Karol, Yahiko, Shippou, Hiei (sim, o Hiei) e Kurama (sim, Kurama) /batendo na cabeça dele com uma pokébola: Ah! Pikachu mau! Volta para a pokébola!

Sano: Parem! Bando de asnos! Depois eu que sou o burro!

Megume: É ele sim.

Karol: E então o que estão fazendo aqui?

Kurama: Bem, eu estava muito bem regando minhas plantinhas quando eu tropecei e caí em cima de uma roseira. / mostra os braços cortados/

Todos: OH!

Karol: E o que isso tem a ver?

Kurama: É que daí meu cabelo ficou despenteado, e eu fui para casa para arrumá-lo (sabem como é, né? 90 por cento das fãs me adoram e eu tenho que manter minha fama).

Sano: E?

Kurama: E eu fui para meu quarto, para passar laquê (como é que vocês acham que ele mantém aquele penteado esquisito?), mas...

Yahiko: Mas?

Kurama: Mas não tinha mais, e eu saí para comprar. Então...

Hiei: Então?

Kurama: VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE ME INTERROMPER?

Todos: O.O"

Kuram: Melhorou! Então eu tropecei de novo e caí num poço que tinha perto de uma grande escandaria, e vi uma mulher com orelhinhas de raposa, daí eu fui perguntar para ela onde estava, mas daí eu caí de novo num outro poço e fui para num lugar esquisito, parecendo o Makai, com um carinha com orelha de cachorro, uma exterminadora, uma menina com um uniforme parecendo o da Keiko, um monge tarado, um gato de dois rabos e essa abominação aí (aponta para o Shippou), que logo que nos viu começou a correr atrás da gente, daí a gente correu até aqui.

Karol: O.O Nossa!

Yahiko: O.O Como fala!

Sano: E como é que a Megume veio para aqui?

Kurama: É que quando eu caí pela segunda vez eu me agarrei nela.

Sano: O QUÊ?

E então? o Sano vai usar a técnica aprendida com Anji no Kurama? E o Yoko? Vai virar pasta de raposa? E por que o Shippou correu atrás deles? E por que eu não respondi praticamente nenhuma pergunta do capítulo anterior? Leiam o próximo e vocês saberão!


	5. Capítulo V

**OHAYO MINNA-SAN!**

**Aqui quem vos fala é a escritora, e como prometido, sessha conseguiu postá-la no final de semana!**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo RK. Estão satisfeitos?**

**Notas eu vou por lá embaixo, e algumas respostas também.**

Legenda:

**"Fala"**

_"Pensamento"_

_Flashback_

**

* * *

**

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO V

Soujiro olhava para Misao, que agora dormia. O que será que Matsumoto viera fazer aqui? Uma proposta, ele disse. Um meio sorriso passou pelos seus lábios. Ter fama de um hitokiri frio e sem sentimentos fazia muitos tremerem de medo. Soujiro o conhecia a bastante tempo.

_Karasu Matsumoto liderava uma das tropas de Shishio e simplesmente não se conformava de Seta ser o número um dentro da Juppongatana. Até que caiu na desgraça de achar que poderia derrotá-lo. Queria achá-lo sozinho e matá-lo, mas dificilmente estava desacompanhado de Chou e Kamatari. Num determinado dia, enquanto os "anjos" da Juppongatana já citados se encontravam pintando a capa do Hen-ya de vermelho e amarelo e escrevendo "Eu amo o Usui", Matsumoto surge e desafia Soujiro. Depois de se recuperarem do ataque de risos, Chou e Kamatari tentaram desfazer o comandante de sua idéia._

_**"Você não acha que Sou-chan é o primeiro na Juppongatana porque ele tem esse rostinho bonito, não é?"** -- perguntou Kamatari._

_**"Até porque, se fosse assim, eu seria o primeiro."** -- Chou comentou com um sorriso convencido, que morreu quando Kamatari não se controlava mais de tanto rir e murmurava algo como "cabeça de vassoura"._

_Matsumoto ficou vermelho de raiva ao ver aqueles três insolentes não levarem à sério seu ideal. Depois de tanto gritar que queria lutar (gritou tanto que conseguiu abaixar o cabelo do colecionador de espadas), Soujiro aceitou seu desafio. Não é preciso contar a surra que levou, mas Seta não o matou por achar que não seria muito bom para a instituição._

O espadachin foi arrancado de suas lembranças quando a ninja se mexeu bruscamente na cama. Ela devia estar sonhando. Mexeu-se de novo, mais forte ainda. Ela devia estar tendo um pesadelo. Ele se aproximou dela e a tocou devagar. Ela acordou num pulo e bateu a cabeça no nariz de Soujiro. O rapaz voltou para trás, com a mão na face, tentando estancar o sangue. Soujiro olhou-a, ela estava pegando a espada e preparando-se para atacá-lo. Mas antes que ela pulasse em cima dele, ele pulou em cima dela, prendendo-a na cama.

**"MISAO! CALMA, SOU EU!"** -- ele gritou, mas ela se debatia muito. Quando um chute dela quase acertou sua, ahn, parte sensível e ele percebeu que ela só ouviria à força, deitou em cima dela, imobilizando-a com seu corpo.

Ela ainda segurava com força a espada, e Soujiro corria sério risco deperder alguma parte do corpose ela conseguisse se soltar. Sem outra opção, apertou com mais força o pulso dela, fazendo-a largar a arma. O espadachin segurou as mãos dela com uma e a com outra segurou seu queixo, parando a cabeça. Ela estava assustada, devia ser alguma reação do veneno ou coisa do gênero. Aproximou a boca do ouvido dela e falou suavemente:

**"Calma, sou eu."**

**"Sou..jiro?"** -- a voz dela estava trêmula.

**"Isso."**

Ele se sentia hipnotizado pelo perfume que emanava do corpo dela. Soltou devagar os pulsos dela, tomando cuidado para deixar a espada bem longe. Saiu de cima dela e ficou sentado na beirada da cama. Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, até que Misao conseguiu levantar e sentar-se ao lado dele.

**"Eles vieram fazer uma proposta."** -- ela começou. Soujiro virou a cabeça para ela. Tinha algumas perguntas a fazer, mas não agora. Viu ela olhar assustada para si e tentar levantar. Segurou o pulso dela, não podia fazer muito esforço.

**"Aonde vai?"**

**"O seu nariz está sangrando."**

**"Ah, tudo bem, foi só uma pancada, eu vou lá limpar."**

**"Pancada?"**

**"É, você levantou com tudo e bateu a cabeça no meu rosto."**

**"Eu fiz isso?"** -- ela parecia não acreditar.

**"Tá tudo bem, foi uma coisinha leve."**

**"LEVE? Uma cabeçada no nariz e é leve?"**

**"Já levei coisa pior..."** -- ele disse, levantando os ombros e sorrindo um pouco.

Silêncio. Soujiro pecebeu que a okashira massageava os pulsos. Debateu-se mentalmente. Baka! Não era para apertar tão forte.

**"Desculpe."**

**"Ahn?"**

**"Eu machuquei seu pulso**."-- ele falou,se virando para ela.

**"Ah, tudo bem, e eu quase quebrei seu nariz."** -- disse, sorrindo. Céus, ele poderia se perder naquele sorriso para sempre.

Voltou a olhar o chão. Tinha alguma coisa o incomodando. Mas antes que começasse, ela falou.

**"Soujiro?"**

**"Sim?"**

**"De onde você os conhece?"**

**"Matsumoto fazia parte do exército do Shishio, e Seido fez alguns trabalhos para Makoto, mas eu não o conhecia pessoalmente."** -- ele fez uma pausa -- **"Mas eu queria saber o que eles estão fazendo juntos."**

**"Ele propôs para nos juntarmos à ele."**

**"Qual era o nome do chefe?"**

**"Acho que Yukishiro Enishi. Conhece?"**

**"Já ouvi falar dele."** -- ele fez uma pausa -- **"Se não me engano foi ele que vendeu o navio de guerra para Shishio."**

**"Não foi o grupo dele que te atacou ontem de manhã?"**

**"Foi."**

**"Ele deve ter mandado matar o Konohagume também."**

**"Mas por que?"**

**"Poderiam causar problemas..."**

**"Vou mandar uma carta para oHimura, para saber se algo assim está acontecendo lá também."**

**"Lá?"**

**"Eles moram em Tókyo."**

**"Mudando de assunto, veio um grupo grande. Matei uns dez lá no quarto que você me emprestou."**

**"Eles te machucaram?"** -- ela perguntou, preocupada.

**"Não, apenas alguns arranhões."**

Ela se aproximou dele e tirou a camisa dele, fazendo-o corar. Misao não parecia se preocupar.

**"Nã-não pre-precisa!"**

**"Ah, que isso. Você está todo cortado! Parece que brigou com gato."**

Ela se levantou e pegou uma caixa de madeira pintada de branco.

**"Não se preocupe, prometo que não vai doer."** -- ela falou sorrindo.

Misao passava levemente os dedos sobre as costas dele. Limpou todos os ferimentos dele, e o corte que tinha no ombro foi enfaixado. A cada toque, o corpo dele arrepiava.

**"Soujiro, você está tenso."** -- ela constatou, passando as mãos no ombro dele.

**"I-imagina, impressão sua!"** -- o espadachim suava frio.

Ela não ligou e começou a fazer uma massagem relaxante nos ombros do rapaz. Aquilo estava ficando difícil. Ele segurou as suas mãos.

**"É melhor você voltar a dormir. "** -- ele falou sério. Misao acenou com a cabeça e se deitou.

Ele a cobriu e retirou uma mecha do cabelo dela do rosto, e ficou abaixado, com a cabeça perto da dela. Passou de leve os dedos pelo rosto. O perfume que emanava do seu corpo o entorpecia. Antes que chegasse a um estágio, ahn, mais avançado, se é que me entendem, ele saiu do quarto. Antes de fechar a porta ainda a ouviu murmurar um "obrigado". Sorriu. Que dia estranho!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerca de doze homens corriam pela floresta. Estavam todos encapuzados, eram ninjas. Pararam ao chegar em uma mansão, aparentemente no meio do nada. A localização era estranha para uma casa comum, mas estratégica para a sede de uma gangue. Ao entrarem, tiraram as máscaras e se dirigiram rapidamente à uma sala, que era repleta de livros nas paredes. Um observador mais atento veria que são livros de guerra, dos maiores estrategistas tanto do Oriente quanto do Ocidente. No meio da referida sala se encontra um homem, com cabelos grisalhos, alto, com um óculos na ponta do nariz. Apesar dos cabelos já prateados, tinha menos de trinta anos. Sentado numa confortável cadeira, atrás de uma luxuosa escrivaninha, com alguns papéis escritos, outros rabiscados e muitos amassados, ele observava a sua coleção de espadas. Mandou os ninjas entrarem quando bateram na porta.

**"Com licença senhor Enishi."** -- Matsumoto disse ao entrar.

Enishi acenou com a cabeça. Seido e os outros entraram também, fazendo uma breve reverência ao chefe.

**"Como foi?"** -- ele perguntou acendendo um cigarro e colocando-o na borda do cinzeiro.

**"Transferimos a mensagem para a Oniwabanshuu."** -- Matsumoto disse.

**"Está ferido, Karasu?"** -- o chefe perguntou, com um sorriso. Quando ele sorria não era boa coisa.

**"Nã-não mu-muito, senhor."** -- Karasu Matsomoto respondeu, tremendo.

**"Houve luta, Seido?"** -- Enishi voltou a perguntar, mas dessa vez para o outro ninja. Itachi Seido não omitiria nenhum detalhe, e não confiava muito no Matsumoto.

**"Sim, senhor."** -- Não omitia, mas se não fosse pedido os detalhes, simplesmente não falava nada. Enishi girou os olhos.

**"Quem lutou?"**

**"Matsumoto e a okashira."**

**"Como vocês entraram?"**

**"Pela janela do quarto dela."**

**"Bem, como foi mandado. O outro okashira estava lá?"**

**"Não."**

**"Tinha mais alguém lá?"**

**"Sim."**

**"Quem?"**

**"Seta Soujiro."**

Os olhos de Enishi brilharam. Krasu continuava tremendo.

**"Uhm, interessante. O que ele fazia lá?"**

**"Não faço idéia senhor, mas parecia ser amigo da okashira."**

**"Parecia?"**

**"Sim, ele a protegeu."**

**"Protegeu?"**

**"Sim. E também matou os homens de Matsumoto."**

**"Ahn... Mas aprotegeu de que?"**

**"Dele."** -- disse Seido, apontando com a cabeça para Matsumoto.

**"O que ele fez?"**

**"A dopou e tentou violentá-la."**

**"A dopou?"**

**"Usou um dardo envenenado."**

**"E então?"**

**"Então Seta apareceu e o impediu."**

**"Ele chegou a fazer alguma coisa?"**

**"Não."**

**"Mas ia fazer?"**

**"Sim."**

Enishi virou-se para o subordinado.

**"Pensei ter dito que não a queria com nenhum arranhão."** -- sua voz soava gelada, e um olhar mortal era dirigido à ele.

**"Seido, o que mais aconteceu?"**

**"Seta apareceu e o impediu, e então viemos embora."**

**"Não lutaram?"**

**"Ele não parecia querer brigar, não conosco."**

**"Como assim?"**

**"Ele atacou Matsumoto."**

**"E?"**

**"Matusomoto fugiu."**

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Simplesmente não tolerava erros. Desobediências também não. E muito menos covardia.

**"Bem, Karasu. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?"** -- ele perguntou, levantou-se e se dirigindo à estante onde estavam expostas as espadas e olhando atentamente cada uma.

**"Be-bem, e-eu não ouvi o se-senho dizendo que não e-era pa-para tocar ne-nela."**

**"Hum..."** -- Enishi incentivou-o a continuar, passando a mão pela lâmina de algumas espadas.

**"E-e S-seta é muito poderoso... E-eu nu-nunca ven-ceria uma batalha contra e-ele.."**

Enishi sorriu desolado. Pegou uma das espadas e prendeu na bainha.

**"Bem, já avisamos Seta Soujiro, Oniwabanshuu, Himura Kenshin, Kamya Kaoru, Sagara Sanosuke e Hajime Saitou. Acabamos com algumas gangues que poderiam causar problemas. Não acabamos com Seta, Himura, Shinomori, Kamya, Sagara ou Hajime."** -- ele falou -- **"Vamos ter uma dura batalha, já que eles não estão do nosso lado."** -- parou um pouco, depositou a espada na escrivaninha e pegou um jogo de kunais. Jogou uma a uma em cada um dos presentes, que apenas a pararam com os dedos. Fez menção de tacar a última em Karasu, mas este se encolheu -- **"E como a batalha vai ser extremamente difícil, preciso de homens competentes."** -- continuou, largando a kunai em cima da mesa e pegando a espada de volta, parou do lado de Matsumoto e pos a mão sobre seu ombro -- **"Você é muito competente."** -- o outro respirou aliviado -- **"Mas é covarde!"** -- tirou a espada da bainha e parou bem perto do pescoço dele -- **"Vou dizer para que vocês foram designados especialmente para levar o recado a Oniwabanshuu: eu não queria a garota ferida. Apenas para se defender, no máximo, mas ela é uma mulher, e por mais ágil que seja, não tem força bruta. Não era para você encostar um dedo imundo nela, quanto mais ousar se deitar com ela. Matsumoto, você deveria saber que se pensasse nisso, já seria um homem morto. ELA VAI SER MINHA E NÃO ERA PARA VOCÊ CHEGAR PERTO DELA!"** -- ele gritou a última frase e enfiou a espada pelo pescoço do outro -- **"E ESTEJAM AVISADOS, O PRÓXIMO NÃO VAI TER UMA MORTE TÃO RÁPIDA!"**

Enishi saiu bufando do escritório e foi para seu quarto. Precisava tomar um banho e dormir.

* * *

Ah! Finalmente! 

Bem, respondendo Reviews:

**Marismylle: **ai miga! Valeu mesmo pelas idéias, vou usá-las sim! E sua fic tá mto boa. Cara, o Sano, com tatuagem nas costas /karol se abanando/. E eu também to adorando as outras! Bjão e valeu por estar acompanhando a fic!

**Jessica Yuki: **Hohoho /risada da Megume/ . A Meirin é surpresa, mas algumas pessoas já devem ter sacado quem ela é. Talvez no capítulo que vem eu falo realmente quem é. Mas logo, logo vocês vão saber. Mas uma dica: aquele papo sobre amizade que a Misao falou no capítulo passado tem a ver com a Meirin, eu não coloquei aquilo só para encher lingüiça e linha, não. Brigadão por estar acompanhando!

Sano: Podemos voltar ao meu quadro?

Karol: Quadro?

Sano: É, é a única parte que eu apareço.

Karol: Ah, sim. Claro, vamos continuar.

Sano: O QUE?

Ninguém se mexeu.

Sano: Ei, por favor, ATENÇÃO!

Kurama: onde estávamos mesmo?

Sano: Eu ia te socar até você morrer!

Kurama: Ah, nem vem, já não basta no torneio de artes marciais do Makai? Tenho que apanhar aqui também?

Hiei: É verdade, você apanha mais que o Kwabara.

Kurama: ¬¬ não precisava me humilhar!

Sano: Af, posso continuar?

Yahiko: Ei vocês vão resolver isso logo ou vão continuar nesse lenga-lenga?

Sano: Quieto, pirralho!

Yahiko: QUEM É PIRRALHO?

Sano: Vocês dois! Megume, tire as crianças daqui!

Megume: Vai mandar em outro! Em mim não, crista-de-galo!

Sano: TT ninguém me obedece!

Karol: Gente, apesar de eu gostar de sangue, por favor, brigar aqui não, né? Eu não quero ver dois dos mais bonitos personagens brigarem!

Kurama: Alguma sugestão?

Karol: Eu posso levá-los para outra dimensão!

Shippou: Nossa, eu não sabia que você tinha o poder do Saga!

Karol: Não tenho, mas tenho uma nave que pode nos levar!

Shippou: Ah!

Karol aperta um botão no teclado e aparece uma nave igual a do Han Solo (tá certo?).

Karol: Subam todos na nave!

Sana:Ah não, nem vem! Eu não ando nem de trem, quanto mais em um disco voador!

Karol: ÇÇ não fala assim da Dorothy!

Todos: Dorothy?

Hiei: Sua nave tem nome?

Karol: Claro, e é o nome pelo qual meu professor de matemática me chama!

Todos: ooU

Karol: Bem, TODOS A BORDO!

Todo o povo sobe na nave, digo, Dorothy. Bem, o Sano foi por livre e espontânea pressão...

Karol /Na direção da nave: AO INFINITO E ALÉM! Opa, frase errada! Hehe ".

Todos: O.O"

Sano: Que se dane a frase! Vamos logo sair daqui!

Karol: Tá!Tá!

Yahiko: E então, Shippou, por que você tava seguindo os dois?

Kurama: Ah! Tira essa aberração de perto de mim!

Shippou: Bem, é que eu tava bem feliz lá, enchendo a paciência do Inuyasha, até que vi os meus dois primos!

Karol: Primos?

Kurama: Somos todos raposas, e ele fica repetindo isso!

Sano: Nossa, essa foi infame!

Yahiko: Foi!

Karol: Bem, aonde vamos?

Shippou: Para minha era! Para minha era! Eu quero a Kagome! A Kagome! Buááá!

Hiei: Posso usar as chamas negras mortais?

Todos param e pensam. Realmente era uma idéia tentadora.

E então? Estão gostando? Está ficando uma droga? Mandem Reviews! Sessha agradece!


	6. Capítulo VI

**OIE!**

**Não possuo RK, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos (pq se tivesse, eu já tinha escrito monte, hehe)**

**Notas lá no final.**

Legenda:

**"fala"**

_"pensamento"_

_carta_

**

* * *

**

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO VI

Misao sentia a cabeça pesada. Pôs a mão sobre ela, tentando conter a dor. Apesar de ser manhã, o quarto estava escuro, com as janelas fachadas. Sentou-se na cama, passando os olhos pelo quarto e colocando a mão sobre a espada que ficava em baixo do travesseiro, sem fazer movimentos muito evidentes. Estava sentindo a presença de mais alguém no quarto, mas não sabia quem era. Seus olhos se prenderam em dois pontos brilhantes em meio à escuridão. Dois grandes olhos a observavam. Relaxou quando reconheceu Soujiro, que estava sentado numa poltrona de frente para a cama. Era estranho sentir-se segura na presença dele.

**"Dormiu bem?"** -- ele perguntou.

**"Sim."**

**"Achei essas duas cartas na entrada, hoje."** -- falou, estendendo dois envelopes para ela. Um era de Okina e outro de Kaoru.

Misao abriu primeiro a carta de Okina. Falava que ele chegaria naquele dia, de manhã. A de Kaoru era um pouco mais comprida.

_Misao-chan,_

_Tudo bem? Aqui está tudo bem sim. Desculpe demorar tanto para responder à sua carta, tivemos uns probleminhas no dojo (eu botei fogo na cozinha, o Yahiko destruiu a sala de treino, quando tentava aprender uma técnica secreta do Kamya Kasshin e acabou levando o teto embora, o Sano foi arrumar a cozinha e o dojo e conseguiu destruir meu quarto, então o Kenshin foi arrumar e levou embora o quarto dele, o do Yahiko,o do Sano,o da Megume e o da Tsubame, sobrando só a sala, que desmoronou quando choveu e poço transbordou, alagando o que sobrou da casa), e acabamos de nos mudar para a mansão do Yutaro, que nos deu de presente, como agradecimento por tudo. Eu realmente não queria aceitar, mas como ele insistiu e eu tenho cinco aproveitadores de hospitalidade para cuidar, não teve jeito._

_Misao-chan, essa carta, no entanto, não é para falar sobre os desastres comuns no dojo Kamya (que por sinal, está sendo reformado). Está acontecendo alguma coisa estranha por aí? A dois dias atrás, quando estávamos retirando o que sobrou do dojo para levar para a mansão, uns trinta homens vieram aqui à noite, procurando a mim, ao Sano e ao Kenshin. Eles estavam propondo de nos juntarmos ao grupo deles para derrubar o governo. Claro que recusamos, e eles lutaram conosco. Algum tempo depois, Saitou chegou e nos falou que acontecera a mesma coisa com ele. E tem mais, mataram todos os membros de duas gangues daqui. Eu estou achando isso muito estranho._

_Quando der venha nos visitar. Mas responda rápido a esta carta, acho que alguma coisa está preste a eclodir e precisamos nos preparar._

_E como está o Aoshi e a Meirin? E o Okina? Estão bem? Todo mundo aqui está mandando um abração._

_Eu vou ficando por aqui, porque o Yahiko está quase matando o Sano de tanto bater nele com a shinai._

_Beijos,_

_Kaoru._

Assim que terminou de ler a carta, seu semblante se tornou sério. Tomou uma decisão, e agora não dava mais tempo de pedir permissão ou conselhos para Aoshi ou Okina. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que se virar sozinha mesmo. Decisão tomada, agora não podia mais voltar atrás.

**"Soujiro, nós vamos sair e comprar algumas coisas. Assim que Okina chegar, nós vamos para Tókyo."** -- falou, muito séria, o que fez ele estranhar -- **"Bem-vindo à Oniwabanshuu."**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estavam no centro, comprando roupas para Soujiro, que ainda não acreditava que fazia parte da Oniwabanshuu. Ela simplesmente o intimara a pertencer à gangue, sem ao menos esperar ele discordar ou concordar, e saiu arrastando-o pela casa, pulando corpos e sangue espalhados pelo chão. Escreveu alguma coisa num papel e pregou no armário, depois voltou e se trocou em menos de cinco minutos e já saiu puxando-o por Kyoto. Ele ainda tentou pará-la, dizendo que ela estava fraca, fora envenenada, mas não adiantou nada. Já de volta à mansão, eles encontraram a porta destrancada e algumas malas na sala. Como se já soubesse, ela deixou as coisas na sala e se dirigiu à cozinha, sendo seguida por Soujiro. Encontraram um ancião tomando chá, que deu um largo sorriso ao ver a garota.

**"Ohayo, Misao-chan."**

Misao não retribuiu o sorriso, apenas acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se à mesa, fazendo sinal para ele sentar-se também. O ancião estudou o espadachin por alguns minutos, tão sério quanto Misao, e depois virou-se para ela.

**"É ele?"**

**"Sim."**

**"Tem certeza?"**

**"Tenho."**

**"Aoshi já sabe?"**

**"Não, vou deixar uma carta para ele explicando a situação."**

**"Deixar uma carta para quem?"** -- era Aoshi que acabara de abrir a porta. Seta estranhou o fato dele sempre chegar sem ser notado.

**"Estão armando uma contra o governo. Dessa vez é um homem chamado Enishi. Propôs de nos juntarmos à ele, assim como para Himura, Kaoru, Sano e Saitou."**

**"Me procuraram na casa da Meirin também."**

**"Eu e Soujiro estamos partindo hoje para nos encontrarmos com Kaoru."**

**"Você e ele?"**

**"Sim, ele é o mais novo membro da Oniwabanshuu."** -- Misao disse, deixando o outro okashira levemente (N/A: LEVE, eu disse LEVE!) espantado. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando.

**"A que horas vocês vão?"**

**"Daqui a uma hora, ou menos, vamos apenas arrumar as coisas."**

**"Está bem."**

Aoshi apertou a mão de Soujiro, cumprimentando-o por ser um novo membro da gangue, mas não disse nenhuma palavra.

**"Seja bem-vindo, meu jovem."** -- o ancião apertou sua mão também -- **"Espero que goste de fazer parte de nossa família. Eu tenho certeza que Misao fez uma boa escolha, ela nunca erra."** -- falou, lançando um olhar orgulhoso à menina, que agora sorria -- **"Eu sou Okina, e ajudei Aoshi a criar Misao."**

Okina sorriu mais uma vez e foi para os jardins. Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que ela se levantou e pegou algumas rações no armário, colocando-as numa sacola.

**"As suas coisas já estão arrumadas, eu vou arrumar as minhas e pegar o seu uniforme,"**

Ela saiu, deixando Soujiro sozinho com seus botões. Kami-sama! O que acontecera? Não fazia nem vinte e quatro horas que Misao entrara na sua vida e ele já tinha se tornado membro da mais perigosa gangue japonesa. Não que fosse ruim, ela já tinha pertencido ao Juppongatana, era considerado o melhor dentre eles, mas era muito rápido. Ele ainda estava pensando nos últimos acontecimentos quando Aoshi aparece na porta. Estava mais sério do que de manhã (N/A: se isso fosse possível...). Olhou de um jeito extremamente hostil para Seta.

**"Desde quando é o mocinho da história?"** -- ele perguntou sarcasticamente à Soujiro.

**"Desde o dia que você se tornou sentimental."** -- o outro respondeu, com o característico sorriso irritante. Aoshi se enfureceu, mas anos e anos de meditação não foram em vão.

**"Não quero que você encoste um dedo sequer nela, se é que me entende. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, pode ter certeza que eu vou me esquecer que agora você faz parte da Oniwabanshuu e me encarrego de mandá-lo pessoalmente para o inferno."** -- Shinomori falou, bem baixo e controlado, só para Seta ouvir. O último deu um sorriso e murmurou algo como "Mal posso esperar.".

Misao entrou e os dois olharam para ela, Soujiro com um sorriso e Shinomori com um bem pequeno nos cantos do lábio. Ela ao ver o clima aparentemente amigável, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**"Que bom que já estão se dando bem!"**

**"Você não imagina o quanto..."** -- Soujiro falou, olhando de soslaio para Aoshi, que apenas inclinou a cabeça, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

**"Então Misao, o que aconteceu hoje?"** -- Aoshi perguntou, tentando tirar a idéia de matar Seta da cabeça (quer dizer, por enquanto), fazendo o sorriso dela desaparecer.

**"Ninjas invadiram a casa e fizeram uma proposta à Oniwabanshuu."**

**"À Oniwabanshuu? Não foi à você?"**

**"Eu sou okashira. Qualquer proposta feita à mim, será uma proposta para a gangue."** -- ela respondeu, um pouco ríspida. Não gostava quando Aoshi usava aquele tom de voz. Ele, no entanto, sorriu internamente, observando como a garota estava responsável. Ela dava a vida pela gangue sem pestanejar.

**"E aquela chacina no quarto de hóspedes, quem fez?"** -- Shinomori perguntou, fitando discretamente Soujiro.

**"Fui eu."** -- Seta respondeu.

**"Não passou pela sua cabeça que eles poderiam ser da Oniwabanshuu?"**

**"Cheguei a considerar a possibilidade, mas uma reunião no meio da noite com uma luta é improvável até para uma gangue como essa."** -- Soujiro falou, com o sorriso, deixando Aoshi a ponto de matá-lo. Mas antes que isso acontecesse, Misao interrompeu.

**"Suas coisas já estão arrumadas, né?"** -- ela perguntou ao mais novo. Ele simplesmente não precisava responder, ela tinha comprado, ela tinha arrumado, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente -- **"Então vamos."**

**"Misao, daqui a alguns dias eu vou ir para lá também. Preciso de um lugar seguro para Meirin."** -- Aoshi anunciou.

**"Ah, tá. Vamos Soujiro?"**

**"Vamos."**

Saíram da cozinha e Souijro foi se despedir de Okina. Apesar de não conhecer o ancião, não lhe parecia educado sair e não se despedir do dono da casa. Misao ficou na cozinha. Aoshi queria falar com ela.

**"O que pensa que está fazendo?"** -- ele perguntou, baixo e controlado.

**"Heim?"**

**"Por que o pôs na Oniwabanshuu?"**

**"Preciso ir para Tókyo. Precisamos de um bom espadachin! Se esqueceu que foi para isso que Okina ficou um mês fora?"**

**"Mas por que ele?"**

**"Por que? Oras... Por que?"** -- ela pausou, pensando um pouco -- **"Aoshi-sama, o senhor está com ciúmes?"**

Ele corou. Estava! Um sorriso passou pelos lábios dela.

**"Está sim!"**

**"Não estou não!"**

**"Está!"**

**"Não estou!"**

**"Está!"**

**"Não estou!"**

**"Está!"**

**"Não estou!"**

**"Está!"**

Eles estavam cada vez mais próximos. Quando pararam de discutir (N/A: eu realmente não imagino o Aoshi discutindo com a Misao!) estavam a centímetros de distância. Ao se dar conta disso, ela corou e abaixou a cabeça. Ele voltou à frieza habitual e ela à expressão séria.

**"Confia realmente nele?"** -- ele perguntou, com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos.

**"Confio."**

**"Mas você o conheceu ontem."**

**"É, eu sei. Mas ele salvou a minha vida mais de uma vez."**

**"É por uma questão pessoal?"**

**"Não. Ele é um bom espadachin. Estávamos procurando um lembra?"**

**"Sim."**

Ele lhe estendeu um punhal. Misao não entendeu, ela tinha um monte de kunais.

**"Use-o, se precisar. Mas cuidado, está envenenada. Eu não confio nele, e não pense duas vezes se ele te tocar."**

Ela o olhou, incrédula. Será que não acreditava que ela poderia tomar decisões sozinha? O sangue lhe subiu à cabeça, mas ela simplesmente pegou o punhal, que tinha um ideograma chinês de dragão e um desenhado em vermelho e azulna bainha.

**"Era da Meirin?"** -- ela perguntou.

**"Sim, ela me pediu para te dar."**

**"Foi ela que envenenou também?"**

**"Foi."**

**"Obrigada. Agradeça à ela por mim."**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soujiro estava se dirigindo aos jardins. Parecia que Aoshi queria falar alguma coisa com Misao em particular. Ele ainda se sentia estranho. Nem se deu conta de que já estava fora da mansão e tomava um rumo qualquer.

**"Aonde vai?"** -- Okina perguntou, saindo sabe-se lá de onde e assustando Soujiro.

**"Eu queria me despedir do senhor."**

**"Já vão?"**

**"Sim."**

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

**"A Misao deve confiar em você."**

**"Ahn?"**

**"Ela nunca toma uma decisão sem antes consultar a mim ou o Aoshi, e essa, ela tomou sem ao menos nos avisar."**

Soujiro não sabia o que falar.

**"Não a deixe desapontada, meu jovem."** -- o ancião falou, pondo a mão no ombro do mais novo.

Ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. Não tinha a intenção de magoá-la. Para falar a verdade, nem tivera tempo de pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo.

Ela surgiu pouco depois e foi andando calmamente até Seta, com Aoshi atrás dela. Soujiro apertou a mão de Aoshi e fez uma reverência a Okina. Misao se despediu dos dois e se dirigiu ao portão, com o ex-Juppongatana ao lado. Teriam um longo caminho a percorrer.

* * *

AE! Mais um capítulo! E eu não falei quem é a Meirin! Bem, ela vai aparecer no próximo capítulo ( que por sinal, está quase terminado).

Logo, logo eu vou postar outra fic que eu estou fazendo, mas ela é UA mesmo. Estou fazendo sem separar os capítulos, mas já tenho 13 páginas do Word. Então, se preparem, por que vocês vão ter que me aturar! (brincadeirinha!)

Agora, minha parte preferida:

**Marismylle: **Bem, o resto do povo talvez apareça no capítulo que vem, mas é certeza deles estarem no oito. Eu vou tetar colocá-los no sete, mas se eu por uma participação muuuuuiiiiito ativa deles, vai ficar imenso. E como eu tenho uma pequena dificuldade gigante em resumir ( vejam só, dois dia deramseis capítulos), vou colocá-los mais para frente. **E suas fics não são podres!** Eu gosto mto delas! bjão!

**Misaogap:** Bem (Karol se escondendo do ataque de fúria), respondendo suas perguntas: sim, o Enishi quer a Misao para ele. Para falar a verdade, eu ia fazer muita sacanagem com ela nessa fic, ia mesmo, mas ia ser muita maldade, então na fic eu vou contando como os dois se conheceram (mas a Misao não lembra muito dele) e como o Enishi se apaixonou por ela (a Misao tá com a bola toda, né?). Vai ter romance, sim, mas eu sou má (Kukukuku) e vou fazer eles sofrerem um pouquinho. Mais o Sou-chan, pq ela ainda gosta do Aoshi. E essa hitória de raposas, chamas negras mortais e etc é só para descontrair e para o Sano tirar uma com a minha cara. Obrigado pela review! Bjs!

**carine: **Que bom que você está gostando! Não precisa chorar, se não você me deixa triste! Buááá! Bem ( se recompondo),a relação deles ta com passo de lesma-meio-morta (Deus! de onde eu tirei isso?), mas a partir da viagem, os dois vão ficar cada vez mais próximos. Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!

**Gente, vocês não sabem o que um comentário faz para um autor! Só os autores!**

Sano: Terminou a ladainha?

Karol: Mas já? Eu não possso nem responder às reviews em paz?

Sano: NÃO! Quem mandou me pôr aqui? Agora agüenta!

Karol: Ai minha Santíssima Trindade!

Sano: Vamo logo que eu quero quebrar logo a cara desse ruivo!

Karol: Tá bom! Tá bom! Onde estavámos?

Hiei: Comigo querendo usar as chamas negras mortais na raposa estúpida.

Yahiko: Qual delas?

Kurama, Megume e Shippou com um olhar Battousai para o Yahiko, que tentava se esconder atrás da Karol.

Hiei: Posso ou não matar a raposa?

Karol: Não!

Todos menos o Shippou : Por que não? (voz de choro)

Karol: Querem que a Kagome me mate?

Todos: Claro!

Megume: Seria um favor para a humanidade!

Karol: ¬¬ estou vendo o quanto sou amada.

Shippou: Parem de falar e vamos todos para o Sengoku Jidai logo!

Sano: Ah! Não! Por favor! Não vamos decolar nisso, né?

Karol: Na Dorothy? Claro, agora que a gente conseguiu colocar você aqui dentro acha que vamos ficar parados?

Karol aperta um monte de botões e vai para no Sengoku Jidai, mais precisamente no esconderijo de Naraku.

Shippou: Nossa! A gente passa metade do Anime procurando pelo esconderijo dele e a outra só aperta um monte botões e caímos aqui dentro!

Karol: isso se chama tecnologia!

Sano: Mas não erámos para estar junto da tal de Kagome?

Karol: Hehe, erro de cálculo. Sabe como é, né? Não sou tão boa em matemática.

Naraku está tomando banho numa banheira, com uma touquinha na cabeça, cobrindo os cabelos cheios de bobs. Hakudoushi e Kohaku estão jogando video-game. Kagura está fazendo as unhas e Kanna está descolorindo os cabelos.

Naraku (agitando uma escova de lavar as costas e se armando com patinho de borracha): Ei! Posso saber que invasão é essa?

E então? Será que Naraku irá enxotar todos? E será que a Karol irá acertar no calculo e finalmente achar a Kagome e cia Ltda? Ou será que vão todos para um mundo paralelo? Não percam o próximo e emocionante (?) capítulo dessa Saga!


	7. Capítulo VII

**OIE MINNA-SAN!**

Mais um capítulo está sendo postado e sessha agradece a todos os que estão lendo, e principalmente aos que estão mandando reviews! (Karol com os olhinhos brilhantes de emoção)

**Disclaimer: **Sim, RK me pertence! Vocês não sabiam? Eu roubei os direitos autorais semana passada! (brincadeirinha)

Legenda (que eu acho que nem vou pôr mais, afinal vocês já conhecem de cor e salteado):

**"Fala"**

_"Pensamento"_

(N/A: comentário da autora)**

* * *

**

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO VII

Já estavam na saída da cidade quando Misao pára e põe a mão sobre alguma coisa na cintura, que Soujiro não soube definir o que era, pensativa.

**"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"** -- ele pergunta, com uma pontada de preocupação.

**"Me espera um pouco? Eu já volto."** -- ela diz e sai correndo, sem esperar resposta. Ela a vê indo em disparada de volta a cidade e se encosta em uma árvore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Misao parou na frente de uma casa, não muito grande. Entrou sem bater, se dirigindo aos fundos. Depois de passar por um pequeno jardim, encontrou uma sala. Abriu a porta do cômodo, que estava escuro, entrando logo depois. Havia uma pessoa meditando lá dentro.

**"Obrigada pelo punhal."** -- a okashira se pronunciou. A pessoa simplesmente acenou afirmativamente a cabeça -- **"Creio que será útil, estou partindo para Tokyo. Vim apenas me despedir."** -- falou, levantando-se em seguida.

**"Quando vai voltar?"** -- a pessoa perguntou, revelando ser uma mulher.

**"Não sei."** -- pausa -- **"Vim aqui apenas para me despedir e agradecer."** -- outra pausa -- **"Eles te machucaram?"**

**"Não."**

**"Ainda bem."**

Silêncio.

**"Toma."** -- Misao jogou cerca de cinco kunais dentro de um estojo para a mulher -- **"Pode ser que eles voltem, então não pense duas vezes ao usar."**

A mulher sorriu.

**"Obrigada, Misao."**

**"De nada."** -- a jovem retribuiu o sorriso.

Misao se dirigia à porta, quando a mulher pediu para esperar.

**"Diga um olá para todos. Fale que eu estou anciosa para conhecé-los."**

**"Direi."**

Saíram as duas da sala escura. A okashira olhou para a outra. Era chinesa, com olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, presos num coque bem feito. Tinha uns vinte e quatro anos e era um pouco mais alta que Misao. Usava um vestido estilo chinês, azul, com detalhes em amarelo. Era muito bonita.

Passaram pela casa até chegarem a porta de entrada. Antes de Misao partir, a mulher tirou do pescoço um colar e pôs no seu pescoço. A corrente era bem longa, chegando ao coração, com um pingente de dragão em azul e vermelho, exatamente igual ao do punhal.

**"É do seu signo. Para te proteger."** -- ela disse, sorrindo.

**"Obrigada."** -- a jovem agradeceu, olhando, curiosa a jóia. Depois de algum tempo, resolveu que realmente tinha que ir embora, Soujiro estava esperando -- **"Vou indo. Obrigada por tudo."** -- pausa -- **"O que meu signo significa?"** -- ela perguntou com olhos levemente infantis.

**"Dragão significa coragem."** -- a outra respondeu, sorrindo.

Misao acenou e se virou indo embora apressada, mas antes de começar a correr, voltou-se para a mulher.

**"Ah, cuida do Aoshi-sama por mim, Meirin!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assim como foi, voltou correndo. Encontrou Soujiro sentado, de olhos fechados, encostado numa árvore. Ela diminuiu o passo e se aproximou silenciosamente dele. Parecia dormir. Ela viu que o espadachin ficava muito bonito, com aquela expressão calma, ao invéz de sempre sorrindo ou com aquele olhar agoniado que ele tinha quando ficava em silêncio.

**"Podemos ir?"** -- ele perguntou, assustando-a. Ainda tinha os olhos fechados e mantinha a expressão serena.

**"Claro!"**

Ele se levantou e começaram a caminhar. Andaram por muito tempo em silêncio. Soujiro com um olhar compenetrado e a expressão séria e Misao o fitando com curiosidade. Depois de mais ou menos duas horas, eles pararam para comer alguma coisa. Ela ainda o olhava curiosamente.

**"Quer perguntar alguma coisa?"** -- ele indagou, sem olhar para ela.

**"Por que você não quase não sorri quando está comigo?"**

Ele olhou para cima, procurando a resposta para aquela pergunta. Realmente, quase não sorria quando estava com ela. Por que? Oras, existiam perguntas que não tinham respostas. Essa era uma delas. Pensando bem, não falaria para ela. Como ele falaria 'é que eu gosto de ficar com você' ou 'eu me sinto confortável com você por perto'. Não, não. Não teria sentido.

**"Não sei. "** -- respondeu simplesmente. Ao que lhe pareceu, ela aceitou e voltaram a caminhar.

**"Soujiro?"** -- ela chamou, depois de algum tempo.

**"Uhm?"**

Misao perdeu a fala. Ela não sabia o que perguntar. O chamou apenas para saber se ele estava ali. Quer dizer, se ele estava nesse mundo. Precisava de uma pergunta, rápido!

**"Você já amou alguém?"** -- ai! Bela pergunta! -- _"Legal! Agora o que ele vai pensar de você? Baka! Baka! Baka!"_

Ele piscou algumas vezes. Não entendia o propósito da pergunta.

**"Bem, eu tive algumas namoradas, nada muito sério, na época da Juppongatana, mas não sei se pode ser considerado amor."** -- Soujiro respondeu, ainda meio confuso -- **"Por que?"** -- essa era a penúltima coisa que ela queria ouvir.

**"Ah, nada não, só curiosidade."** -- ela respondeu sem graça.

**"Ah, tá. E você?"** -- OK, essa era a última coisa que queria ouvir ali e naquele momento.

**"Eu namorei um garoto, mas também não foi nada muito sério."**

_"Nossa, o Aoshi deixou ela namorar? Kami-sama, me admiro se o cara saiu vivo!"_ -- ele pensou, e sorriso de deboche lhe passou pelos lábios.

**"O Aoshi deixou você namorar?"** -- ele não se conteve e perguntou.

**"Bem, para falar a verdade, ele nem soube disso. Quando o garoto descobriu quem eu era, saiu correndo."** -- ela disse rindo.

**"Ah, entendo como funciona isso."** -- ele também riu.

**"Você já passou por isso?"**

**"Já, mas nada comparado à Kamatari."**

**"Por que?"**

**"Bem, quando os homens descobriam que ela não era _mulher_ e fazia parte da Juppongatana, também saiam correndo."**

**"Coitada!"**

**"Daí ela ia chorar as mágoas para a Yume."**

**"Você tem bastante histórias divertidas dessa época. Eu acho incrível como tenha sobrevivido."**

**"Acho que foi sorte."**

**"Para trocar o lenço do Usui e sair vivo? Muita."**

Ele riu. Realmente, devia ter muita sorte. Continuaram falando sobre coisas banais até anoitecer. Vez ou outra, Misao levava a mão à barriga, tentando conter uma dor aguda do ferimento.

Já era bem tarde, cerca de três horas da madrugada, quando a visão dela começou a se turvar. Eles já não conversavam mais. Não havia mais assunto. Cada um contara sua vida e agora seguiam em silêncio. Resolveram não parar para descansar, para ganhar tempo. Mas isso com certeza rendera a okashira a reabertura do ferimento. Precisavam chegar urgentemente em Tokyo. Megume daria um jeito naquilo.

**"Vamos parar."** -- Soujiro anunciou.

**"Está cansado?"** -- ela perguntou.

**"Não, você está."**

**"Se for por minha causa, não vamos parar e..."** -- Misao falou levemente irritada, mas Soujiro tampou a sua boca com uma mão, fazendo sinal para se calar.

Ele a puxou pela parte mais densa da floresta, ela ainda sem entender. Mas quando ouviu risadas e vozes altas, deduziu que se tratava de um bando de ladrões. Só não entendia o comportamento do rapaz. Poderiam derrotá-los facilmente e sair apenas com alguns arranhões. Mas é claro que não procurariam briga. Só se eles começassem. Ele parou de a puxar.

**"Fique aqui que eu vou verificar."** -- o espadachin falou.

**"Ei! Eu que sou a chefe!"** -- a ninja tentou argumentar, mas ele já estava longe -- **"Homens!"** -- resmungou -- **"Se sentem salvadores da pátria, mas não conseguem salvar a si mesmos!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Misao ficou esperando-o por um bom tempo, encostada numa árvore, ensaiando um discurso feminista para encher a cabeça do outro até chegar em Tokyo quando ouve passos. "_Finalmente!" _-- pensa, indo de encontro aos sons, mas quando ouve vozes desconhecidas, dá meia volta e vai na outra direção. Não estava fugindo, mas estava com tanta raiva de Soujiro que se fosse para lutar, ia acabar matando um. Pensando bem, ia matar era Soujiro. Aperta o passo, sentindo a raiva crescendo dentro de si, mas ela acabou pisando no rabo de algum bicho descuidado, chamando a atenção das vozes.

_"Maravilha!"_ -- pensa, começando a correr. Agora, com faria para achar o acompanhante? Estava cada vez mais difícil manter o ritmo, o ferimento latejava, não agüentaria subir numa árvore. Sentia-os cada vez mais perto, as pernas cada vez mais pesadas. Não, não, Lutar agora não seria uma boa idéia.

Misao começou a correr mais rápido quando os sentiu realmente perto. Estava tentando bolar um plano, quando sentiu mãos em volta da sua boca e sua cintura. Tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu. Como estava escuro, não enxergava quem era. Sentiu-se arrastada para trás de uma grande árvore.

**"Sou eu."** -- Soujiro sussurrou no seu ouvido, destampando devagar a boca dela. O coração de Misao estava saindo pela boca e o primeiro impulso dela foi o de por em prática tudo o que estava pensando em fazer: matá-lo. Mas se acalmou, não podia matá-lo. _Agora._

**"Onde estava com a cabeça? Isso é jeito de chamar a atenção de alguém? Eu quase morri de susto!"** -- ela realmente estava brava com ele, mas falava num tom baixo. Soujiro olhou-a assustado. Misao tinha algumas veias saltando na testa e ele concluiu que o estado dela estava ficando crítico. Quando ouviu os ladrões se aproximando, tampou novamente a sua boca e a puxou para si, de frente para ele.

Soujiro não percebeu, mas ela estava extremamente corada. Aquela aproximação não estava lhe fazendo bem, Misao concluiu. A respiração dele, roçando na sua cabeça, o perfume masculino, a mão segurando firmemente a sua cintura... Realmente, os homens não sabem de nada.

A cada pessoa que passava, o espadachin apertava mais a garota contra o seu peito. O que estava começando a machucá-la. A roupa roçava no ferimento e doía cada vez mais. Misao sentia o sangue empapando a vestimenta.

**"Soujiro?"** -- ela chamou, baixo, para que ninguém ouvisse.

**"O que é?"** -- ele perguntou sem olhar para ela.

**"Você está me machucando."**

Ele a olhou para sem entender, mas um tempo depois a ficha caiu. Soltou-a um pouco, sem tirar a mão do corpo dela. Ela agradeceu, mas um pouco alto demais, o que chamou a atenção de alguém do bando, que ainda passava.

**"Ei, eu ouvi alguma coisa aqui!"** -- o homem disse, apontando para onde estavam Misao e Soujiro.

Eles se entreolharam e começaram a correr, Soujiro a frente, que conhecia a floresta como a palma da mão. Misao estava mais atrás. Parou. Não agüentaria correr por mais meia hora, preferia ficar e lutar.

**"O que pensa que está fazendo?"** -- ele perguntou, apressado.

**"Vai na frente, eu fico aqui para atrasa-los."** -- a okashira respondeu, com a mão no ferimento.

**"Só por que você quer!"** -- Seta falou, irônico, puxando-a pela mão livre.

Misao sentia as pernas cada vez mais pesadas e era cada vez mais difícil acompanhar o rapaz.

_"Maldito Konohagume, se não estivessem mortos, eu os mataria. De novo."_ -- pensou. A visão estava ficando turva novamente. Misao fechou os olhos e não sentiu mais nada.

* * *

**Importante:** Eu não sei se vou poder postar todos os capítulos toda semana este mês, por que eu vou fazer exame para pegar a faixa no kung fu no final do mês, então tenho que treinar muito, por que eu não to lá essas coisas. Pode ser que de tempo de eu escrever e postar, mas não é certeza.

Bem, mais um capítulo postado, mais um que não saiu do jeito que eu esperava, mais um que o resto do elenco não apareceu e mais um de lenga-lenga no romance. Sim, eu juro, prometo que eles vão ficar juntos (só não sei quando) e que no próximo capítulo o povo vai aparecer! Bem, eu tenho umas idéias interessantes, uma casamuito grande, vários quartos, todos nos quartos, tudo no mesmo corredor, Sano, Megume, Kenshin e Kaoru em quartos viznhos... Acho que vou ter que mudar a classificação da fic...

**Misaogap:** Eu também acho que está demorando, mas eles se conhecem a apenas dois dias. Então se eu fizer alguma coisa com eles logo de cara não tem graça (Kukuku), mas nos próximos capítulos a coisa vai começar a esquentar, não só entre eles mas entre Kenshin e Kaoru e Sano e Megume também. Sim, você acertou, a Meirin é namorada do Aoshi. Foi a única forma que eu achei de não matá-lo e não namorar a Misao, e também por que ele é lindo demais para ficar sozinho. Quanto ao Enishi, também acho ele muito legal, com os oclinhos. Ele não vai ser tão fissurado na irmã por que senão perde a graça. Eu gosto de vilões manícos, mas não doidos (Naraku, por exemplo). Obrigado por estar lendo a fic! E desculpa pelo Naraku, mas não resisti! Eu sempre achei que ele usasse bobs para deixar o cabelo daquele jeito! Bjs!

Naraku (ainda com o patinho na mão): VAMO SAIR OU TA DIFÍCIL?

Sano: Nossa, cara estressado!

Karol: Não é à toa que ele é o vilão da história.

Naraku: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Karol: Bem, estávamos procurando o Inuyasha, mas acabamos parando aqui.

Naraku: Inuyasha? Que Inuyasha?

Megume: Um hanyu.

Naraku?

Yahiko: De cabelos brancos.

Naraku?

Kurama: Que tem orelhinhas no topo da cabeça.

Naraku?

Shipou: Que usa uma roupa vermelha e fica paracendo um X vermelhoquando pula polichinelo.

Naraku?

Karol: E eu pensando que você era o mais inteligente da série, realmente, o Miroku é mil vezes melhor. Inuyasha é o protagonista.

Naraku: E por que vocês não falaram logo?

Karol: Você é principal vilão, devia saber.

Naraku: É, tem sentido. Mas, vocês estão indo vê-los?

Shippou: Sim.

Naraku: Então eu vou com vocês, faz tempo que eu não apareço. Kohaku, Hakkudoushi, Kanna, Kagura, vamos.

Kagura: Ah, espera um pouco. Acabei de pintar minhas unhas.

Kanna: Preciso enxaguar o cabelo.

Hakkudoushi: Estamos na parte mais emocionante do jogo. Nem vem.

Todos: gota.

Naraku: Não se fazem mais crias como antigamente. VAMBORA CAMBADA OU EU ABSORVO TODO MUNDO!

Em meio minuto as unhas de Kagura estavam secas, o cabelo de Kanna já estava enxaguado e o jogo de Kohaku e Hakkudoushi terminado.

Naraku: Beleza!

Karol: Nossa! Que eficiência! Preciso aprender esses truques para usar na minha irmã.

Naraku: Vamos!

Sano: Assim?

Naraku: Assim como?

Sano: De toalha?

Naraku sai apressado e voltavestido, mas ainda com a touca e os bobs no cabelo.

Naraku: O cabelo eu ajeito no caminho. Vamos.

Karol: Ei! A naveé minha!

Naraku: E o vilão sou eu! Vamos ou eu te absorvo!

Karol: Claro! Claro! Já estamos indo, não é?u.u"

Todos concordam e entram na Dorothy. Karol aperta algun botões e cai numa casa bonita, perto de um bosque, com o céu azul, nuvens fofinhas, pássaros cantando, gatos miando, cachorros latindo, todos sorrindo, tudo perfeito. Eles saem da Nave.

Karol: Que horror!Onde estamos? É tão perfeito que chega a dar enjôo!

Yahiko: Ah! Tem um rato roendo minha shinai!

As mulheres: Ah! Um rato!

Os homens: AH! UM RATO!

As mulheres: O.O U

Megume: Era para eles nos salvarem.

Kagura: Kanna, vai tentar tirar o Naraku de cima da árvore enquanto eu tento acordar o Kohaku e o Hakkudoushi.

Karol: Que vergonha, Kurama! Onde já se viu? Ficar abraçado ao Sano desse jeito?

Kurama: Abraçado? (solta o Sano) Não estávamos abraçados! Estávamos... estávamos...(gesticula e dirige o olhar para o Sano)

Sano (também gesticulando): Estávamos... estávamos... lutando jiu jitsu! Isso, não é Kurama?

Kurama: Claro!

Karol: ¬¬

Yahiko: Vocês querem para de discutir e tirar esse rato do meu shinai? Eu gosto muito dele!

Karol (tomando o shinai do Yahiko e vendo o bicho): OH NÃO! NÃO É UM RATO!

Naraku (já no chão, mas com metade do cabelo ainda com bobs): Não, como não?

Karol: Não sendo.¬¬

Kagura: Que seja! O que é então?

Karol: É uma coisa muito pior!

Shippou: Fala de uma vez!

Karol: É um hamster!

Todos: OH!

Karol: E pior: é o Hamtaro!

Todos: AH SOCORRO! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!

Sano: Homens e galináceos primeiro!

Todos entram na nave, deixando apenas Karol e Yahiko para fora.

Karol (para Yahiko): Vamos tentar achar o Inuyasha, para ele matar esse bicho, ou o Kenshin, ou o Saitou, ou qualquer assassino ou afim que a gente encontrar.

E então? Eles vão achar alguém para matar, ops, tirar o Hamtaro do shinai? E o Naraku? Vai conseguir tirar todos os bobs do cabelo?


	8. Capítulo VIII

**OIE MINNA-SAN!**

Sessha está muito feliz por conseguir postar antes!

**Finalmente o resto do povo apareceu!

* * *

**

NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS

CAPÍTULO VIII

Misao acordou lentamente, sentindo o ambiente ao seu redor, mas não abriu os olhos. Aos poucos foi lembrando do que estava acontecendo. O vento batendo nas folhas, o crepitar da fogueira, o piar da coruja. Espera. Coruja? Fogueira? Onde estava? Abriu os olhos devagar para contemplar o céu estrelado. Olhando rapidamente em volta, ela constatou que estava na floresta, mais precisamente, no colo de Soujiro. Detalhe que a fez corar. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça pendendo para trás, encostando-se à árvore.

**"Está se sentindo bem?"** -- o rapaz lhe perguntou com a voz grave, sem olhar para ela. A garota tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. O seu corpo inteiro doía. Tentou de novo, mas Soujiro a parou com um braço.

**"Si-sim."**

**"Por que não me avisou que estava ferida?"** -- ele tornou a perguntar, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

**"Nã-não havia necessidade..."**

**"Você poderia morrer."** -- ele disse, lançando-lhe um olhar sério. Ela se encolheu e pôs a mão sobre o ferimento. Seta tirou o braço que a prendia e a ajudou a sentar-se. Misao continuou no colo dele, mas agora sentada. Aquela aproximação não tinha efeitos muito positivos sobre ela. Ele a puxou mais para perto, fazendo-a encostar em seu peito e passou os braços pelos seus ombros -- **"Você tem noção da falta que faria se morresse?"** -- ele perguntou num sussurro, bem perto do ouvido, causando um arrepio involuntário. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça -- **"Pois faria muito..."** -- ele sussurrou de novo, roçando a rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

**"Soujiro?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Como você se livrou dos ladrões?"** -- ela perguntou com a respiração entrecortada.

**"Eu dei uma lição neles..."** -- ele respondeu, evasivo, beijando o pescoço da garota.

Misao queria, mas não podia se entregar ao moreno. Ainda tinham que chegar em Tókio.

**"Soujiro?"** -- ela tornou a chamar.

**"O que é?"**

**"Precisamos chegar em Tókio..."**

**"Você precisa repousar..."**

**"Estamos no meio duma floresta com você beijando meu pescoço. Tenho certeza que a única coisa que eu _não _faria era repousar..."** -- ela falou honestamente, mas corando violentamente. Soujiro se engasgou. No fundo, ela tinha razão, mas não esperava que dissesse tão claramente.

**"Er...cof..cof.. Vamos indo, acho que até a tarde nós chegamos lá...cof..cof..."** -- ele falou, pondo-se de pé e ajudando-a a se levantar.

Foram à viagem inteira sem falar mais nada, evitando até de se olharem. Como o previsto pelo espadachin, chegaram pouco antes do pôr-do-sol (N/A: eu não faço idéia da distância entre Kyoto e Tókio, então eu fiz dois dias e uma noite "). Eles andaram pela cidade até uma mansão um pouco afastada. Misao bateu na porta.

_**"Yahiko atende para mim, por favor!"** _-- puderam ouvir a voz de Kaoru lá de dentro.

_**"Ah, nem vem, busu, to ocupado. Pede para o Sano!"**_

_**"Eu to tão ocupado quanto você pivete! Jou-chan, pede para a Megtsune!"**_

**_"Quem é pivete?"_** -- Yahiko.

_**"Vocês não estão fazendo nada, crista-de-galo e aspirante a galináceo! E nem ousem mandar a Tsubame por que ela está me ajudando!"**_

_**"Quem é aspirante a galináceo?"**_

_**"Adivinha?"** _-- Megume.

_**"Kenshin? Por favor?"** _-- Kaoru.

_**"Sessha vai, Kaoru-dono."**_

_**"Arigatou! Eu não sei o que faria sem você!"**_

**_"Nossa, isso tá tão melado que acho que vou vomitar!"_** -- Yahiko.

**_"Cala a boca, pirralho!"_** --Kaoru.

**"Eles são sempre assim?"** -- Soujiro perguntou para Misao, com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

**"Você ainda não viu nada..."**

Nesse momento a porta é aberta e a okashira ficou saltitante. Seta estranhou o comportamento da jovem, ela geralmente era fria.

**"HIMURA!"** -- algo que parecia uma doninha voou de encontro ao pescoço de Kenshin.

Battousai tentava discernir se o que estava lhe sufocando era o Shishio ressuscitado, o Shogo, ou se era um golpe novo do Saitou, o "Abraço do Lobo". Aos poucos ele se lembrou de quem tinha este comportamento.

**"Misao-dono!"** -- ele falou, tentando, sem sucesso, se afastar do abraço mortal que a garota lhe dava.

**"MISAO?"** -- o grito de Kaoru pode ser ouvido de longe. Soujiro deu um salto quando uma garota que parecia um guaxinim veio correndo e voou de encontro à Misao, que ainda estava pendurada no pescoço de Kenshin, derrubando-o. Elas ficaram pulando e gritando em cima do pobre hitokiri, estatelado no chão. Seta se compadeceu pediu gentilmente para que elas saíssem de cima do espadachin. As duas garotas saíram, mas não pararam de saltitar e falar. Enquanto o ex-Juppongatana tentava reanimar Kenshin, Megume apareceu e se juntou a saltitação feminina. Quando finalmente pararam de pular, Kaoru notou Soujiro, agachado, ainda tentando acordar Himura.

Ela lançou um olhar curioso para ele e depois um malicioso para Misao. Kenshin acabou acordando e quase teve um enfarte ao ver Seta Soujiro na sua frente.

**"Este é Seta Soujiro. Ele faz parte da Oniwabanshuu e me acompanhou na viagem."** -- Misao o apresentou.

Kaoru assustou-se, Soujiro não foi quem quebrou a espada de Kenshin quando ele estava indo para Kyoto? Voltou ao normal ao ver Misao sorrindo. Se era amigo de dela, era seu amigo também. Fez uma pequena reverência, que ele retribuiu.

**"Seja bem-vindo ao dojo Kamya e ..."**

**"Kaoru-dono?"**

**"Sim Kenshin?"**

**"O dojo está em reforma. **x

**"Verdade..."** -- a garota ficou pensativa -- **"Bem, seja bem-vindo!"**

Como Kaoru, a dona da casa não fez objeção à estadia de Soujiro, Kenshin, Megume, Sano e Yahiko (que chegaram logo depois), também não fizeram.

**"E se fizéssemos uma festa?"** -- idéia do Sano.

**"Com muito saquê! A gente podia comemorar que a Misao veio e trouxe o namorado!"** -- Yahiko disse, sem se importar, fazendo Misao e Soujiro corar violentamente.

**"SAQUÊ?"** -- Kaoru gritou, quase deixando todo mundo surdo -- **"Você não tem idade para tomar saquê!"**

**"Claro que tenho!"**

**"Não tem não!"**

**"Tenho!"**

**"Não tem!"**

**"Tenho!"**

**"Não tem!"**

**"Tenho!"**

**"Não tem!"**

**"Já chega!"** -- Megume gritou -- **"Faremos a festa no dia do aniversário do Yahiko, daí comemoramos tudo junto!"**

**"Verdade, o aniversário do Yahiko é daqui a uma semana..."** -- Kaoru falou, pensativa.

**"Você esqueceu, Kaoru?"** --Yahiko perguntou, visivelmente magoado.

**"Oh, claro que não! Você não acha que eu esqueceria o aniversário do meu pupilo preferido!"** -- ela disse, abraçando fortemente Yahiko.

**"Que bom!"** -- Yahiko falou, retribuindo o abraço da mestra. Ficaram um tempo abraçados até se darem conta da demonstração de afeto em público, coisa que faziam questão de desmentir todos os dias. Se soltaram rapidamente, resmungando xingamentos.

Depois da cena entre sensei e discípulo, eles instalaram Soujiro e Misao e começaram os preparativos para a festa. Estava um pouco cedo, mas Kaoru queria tudo perfeito. Mandaram uma carta à Aoshi, chamando-o para a festa. Começariam a arrumar a mansão no dia seguinte.

* * *

Bem, sessha conseguiu postar um dia antes do previsto! Que felicidade! 

Respondendo reviews:

**Misaogap:** Obrigada por estar lendo e gostando delas! Isso mesmo! Abaixo aos protótipos de coisas perfeitas! É um prazer responder a todas as dúvidas. Evou usar a sua idéia sim! Obrigada!

**Pyoko-chan:** Obrigada! Estou muito feliz por estar gostando! E a sua fic tá muito boa. Muito mesmo! Parabéns!

**Dulce-chan:** Bem, se o Aoshi tá com a cabeça na Lua eu não sei, mas ele está apaixonado pela Meirin. Eu sei que isso é quase improvável, mas eu achei interessante mostrar o Aoshi com outra pessoa. Bem, o Soujiro não é lesado. Ele é homem. Já viu algum homem perceber detalhe? Feminismos à parte, ele tinha percebido sim, mas não quis dizer para a Misao não ficar brava. Ela é feminista nessa fic. E se o Soujiro aparecesse na minha frente, ele nem precisava me dar trela, era só aparecer na minha frente! Obrigada pela review e por estar lendo a fic!

**Lan Ayath:** Valeu por estar lendo a fic. Você não sabe como suas palavras me fizeram bem! Obrigada!

Karol (jogando beijinhos e acenando): Obrigada meus caros fãs! Vocês não sabem como isso me faz bem!

Yahiko: Vamo pará de enrolação e achar alguém para tirar esse bicho (aponta para o rato, ops, hamster comendo o shinai) da minha espada?

Karol: Tá bom, tá bom, sem stress.

Meia hora depois...

Karol: AAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Kagura: Nós vamos ficar parados aqui até quando?

Sano: Até ela conseguir arrumar a Dorothy.

Kanna: Aff..

Naraku (retirando os bobs do cabelo): Calma, sem stress.

Uma hora depois...

Naraku: AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!

Hiei: Nossa, povo stressado.

Kohaku: É ele tá assim por que não aguenta mais ver bobs...

Duas horas depois...

Karol e Naraku: AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!

Karol: MALDITOS HAM-HAMS! COMERAM TODA A FIAÇÃO DA DOROTHY!

Naraku: MALDITOS BOBS! POR QUE EU NÃO PEGUEI EMPRESTADA A CHAPINHA DO SESSHOUMARU?

Sesshoumaru: Quem ousa falar meu nome em vão?

Todos: Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumar: Não! O pikachu disfarçado!

Todos ( inclusive o Hiei e o Naraku): Pikachu mau! Volta já para a pokébola!

Sesshy: AHHH! Seres estúpidos! Parem de me bater! Ou eu vou matar, ressucitar, matar de novo, ressucitar, matar e ressucitar, matar, ressuscitar novamente e...

Karol: Tá bom, tá bom! A gente a entendeu o recado!

Karol sentou-se na grama quase chorando.

Karol: Buááá! O que eu vou fazer? Não quero ficar presa nesse mundo perfeito! Cheio de gente que não sabe nadar, hamster fofinhos que pensam que as estrelas cadentes são açúcar e que nada dá errado!

Todos se compadecem e resolvem ajudar (vocês não pensaram que eles fossem consolar, né?) a Karol.

Shippou: Para que serve isso? Para nada né?

Hakkudoushi: Acho que não... E esses fios meio comidos?

Megume: Pode jogar fora.

Kurama: E esse negócio que parece um ventilador?

Hiei: Joga fora também.

Enquanto Karol se esgoelava, o resto do povo arrumava a nave.

Naraku: Ela já ficou bem limpinha...

Rin (que veio com Sesshoumaru): Claro, não tem mais nada dentro dela ¬¬

Naraku: O QUE QUIS DIZER, PIRRALHA?

Rin: Eu não quis dizer. Eu disse.

Naraku: ORA SUA...

Karol: Já sei! Sesshy, usa a Tenseiga na Dorothy?

Sesshy: Em quem?

Sano: Na nave, é assim que ela a chama.

Sesshy: Para que?

Karol: Bem, já que vocês literalmente limparam ela ¬¬, quem sabe sua espada não pode revivê-la?

Sesshy: Não!

Rin (olhinhos brilhantes): Por favor Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshy: Onde eu tenho que golpear?

Hakkudoushi: Nossa!

Kohaku: Como é que você faz isso?

Yahiko: Preciso aprender para usar na Kaoru...

Rin (jogando os cabelos para trás, estilo Wella e piscando): Poder feminino!

Hakkudoushi, Kohako e Yahiko: Ah.

Jaken: Menina insssolente! Sssesshoumaru-sssama não é obrigado a aturar ssssuassss ordenss.

Yahiko: Como é? Repete ssssem esssse sssotaque idiota.

Karol: Ah! Obrigada Seshy! Não sei como agradecer!

Sesshy: Que tal se você me pagasse e...

Karol (ignorando-o): VAM'BORA CAMBADA! (para o Yahiko): Não se preocupe. Vamos achar alguém para tirar esse protótipo de perfeição do seu shinai.

Alguns botões depois...

Yahiko: VOCÊ DISSE QUE ÍAMOS ACHAR UM ASSASSINO! NÃO OUTRO RATO!

Pikachu: Pika?

Karol: Eu não tenho culpa! Acho que a nave está desconfigurada. Ou a Dorothy sentiu saudades do Ash! u.u"

Shipppou: Por que o Sesshoumaru não omata?

Sesshoumaru (em cima da mesa, junto com todos os outros, com excessão de Karol, Yahiko, Pikachu e Hamtaro, que ainda roía o shinai): Eu não vou me rebaixar a ponto de matar um rato.

Shippou: Entendo¬¬. E o Naraku?

Naraku: Eu sou o vilão. Não posso fazer coisas boas!

Shippou: Af... Kurama?

Kurama: Faço parte do Greenpeace (qualé, gente, ele é o politicamente correto do anime), não mato animais.

Shippou: E não come carne, né? Acredito...¬¬ Hiei?

Hiei: O Reikai só me dá permissão para matar youkais,

Shippou: E você nunca desrespeitou uma lei de lá, né? Esse mundo tá perdido... Sano?

Sano: Minha mão ainda está se recuperando, não é Megume?

Megume: ¬¬

Shippou: Socorro... Hakkudoushi?

Hakkudoushi: Ainda sou uma criança.

Shippou: ¬¬. Kohaku?

Kohaku: Só mato quando estou sob o controle do Naraku u.u

Shippou: Bem, Kanna?

Kanna: Não mato, só roubo almas.

Shippou: Ótimo...Kagura?

Kagura: Não quero!Humph!

Shippou: TPM é fogo... Megume?

Megume: Sou uma médica.

Shippou: Legal... Rin?

Rin: Pobre bichinho... Não merecia morrer. Não tenho arma.

Shippou: Eu não vou matá-lo. Não sobrou ninguém digno de matar um rato?

Jaken: E eu?

Shippou: Eu disse _digno de matar um rato._

Karol: Nossa! Essa doeu!

Pikachu: Pika?

Yahiko: Cala a boca rato crescido!

E então? Nossos amigos (e inimigos) conseguirão retirar o ser do shinai? E o povo: vai sair de cima da mesa ou ela vai quebrar? E o que o Sesshoumaru estava fazendo no mundo do Ham-eca, digo, Hamtaro?


	9. Capítulo IX

**OIE MINNA-SAN!**

Sessha está com um novo capítulo!

**Disclaimer:** Meus planos infáliveis não funcionaram! Vou tentar o nº 345756! Mas por enquanto, RK não me pertence!

**

* * *

**

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO IX

Depois que Kaoru encheu a paciência de todos querendo que fossem entregar os convites pela cidade inteira, o que foi completamente negado, já que estavam extremamente cansados, Misao foi falar com Megume.

**"Megume, posso falar um instante com você?"** -- a ninja perguntou, entrando no quarto da médica.

**"Claro, claro, pode entrar."**

Megume estava ensinando algumas coisas relacionadas à ervas para Tsubame. Misao entrou e fechou a porta.

**"Qual é o problema?"** -- ela perguntou.

**"Er... eu vou ver se o Yahiko quebrou alguma coisa, ou se a mão do Sano precisa de mais ataduras."** -- Tsubame falou, se retirando do quarto.

**"Se todas as pessoas fossem como ela, o mundo estaria salvo..."** -- Megume filosofou -- **"Mas então, qual é o problema?"**

**"Quem disse que é um problema?"**

**"Você não ia me procurar para falar sobre desentendimentos amorosos durante a viagem..."**

**"Não há nada entre eu e Soujiro."** -- Misao falou, cerrando os dentes.

**"Ah! Claro, claro, e eu amo o Sano... Mas o que aconteceu?"**

Misao levantou a blusa, mostrando o corte.

**"Aonde arranjou isso?"**

**"Foi numa briga..."**

**"Nunca vem para cá, mas quando vem, só me traz problemas..."** -- Megume brincou, pegando alguns curativos. Limpou e cobriu o ferimento, com algumas reclamações por parte de Misao -- **"E então, o que vocês aprontaram durante a viagem?"** -- ela perguntou, fazendo a outra corar violentamente.

**"Obrigada."** -- a okashira respondeu, tentando ignorar a pergunta.

**"De nada. Vamos descer que o jantar já deve estar pronto."**

**"Tá."**

Desceram as escadas da mansão em silêncio. Encontraram Kaoru e Yahiko discutindo, Sano falando baboseiras para Tsubame enquanto esta enfaixava novamente sua mão e Kenshin fazendo o jantar, com Soujiro ajudando.

**"Será que é mal de hitokiri gostar de trabalhos domésticos?"** -- Megume perguntou, olhando os dois espadachins com avental.

**"Não sei..."**

**"MAS É CLARO QUE VAMOS CONVIDAR O SAITOU!"** -- Kaoru gritava para Yahiko.

**"NÃO MESMO! O ANIVERSÁRIO É MEU! EU CONVIDO QUEM EU QUISER!"**

**"POR VOCÊ, SÓ IRIA A TSUBAME!"** -- Tsubame corou, assim como Yahiko -- **"O SAITOU JÁ NOS AJUDOU MUITAS VEZES! PRECISAMOS CONVIDÁ-LO!"**

**"Putz! O Saitou? Não tinha alguém mais chato?"** -- Sano.

**"Peraí..."** -- Yahiko consultou a lista de convidados gigante de Kaoru -- **"Bem, não é pior, mas é tão metido quanto, o Hiko-sensei."**

**"Não!"** -- Kenshin apareceu -- **"Vocês não vão convidar o Hiko-sensei, não é?"**

**"Vamos."** -- Kaoru -- **"Ele nos ajudou contra o Shishio."**

Kenshin fez cara de derrotado, ia levantar o rosto com olhinhos brilhantes para Karou, mas...

**"Não, Kenshin, nem vem! Eu não vou cair nessa."**

**"Ih, meu amigo, acho melhor mudar de tática, que essa ela já conhece."** -- Sano falou, dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Kenshin.

Todos foram jantar e logo depois foram dormir. Com exceção de Kenshin, todos estavam pregados. Kaoru mostrou os quartos para os dois hóspedes, que ficava no mesmo corredor dos outros. Como a mansão era bem grande, cada um tinha um quarto e ainda sobrava. Himura esperou todos entrarem e subiu no telhado, ainda não tinha perdido a mania de dormir três horas por noite e o resto ficar observando as estrelas.

**"O que faz aqui?"** -- ele perguntou ao sentir a presença de Soujiro.

**"Queria agradecer. Por você ter poupado minha vida quando lutamos."**

Kenshin sorriu.

**"Fiz o que tinha que fazer."**

Soujiro sentou-se ao lado dele e olhou para o céu.

**"O que você acha que está acontecendo?"**

**"Eu realmente não sei. Você conhece esse Enishi?"**

**"Se não me engano, foi ele quem vendeu o navio de guerra para Makoto. É... Yukishiro Enishi. Esse é o nome dele. Fui eu quem tratou dos negócios e na época ele morava em Xangai."**

**"Yukishiro?"**

**"Isso..."**

**"Acho que temos um problema maior do que imaginávamos..."**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte todos foram acordados por uma Kaoru eufórica. Depois de acordar Megume e Misao, ela mandou-as acordar o resto. Enquanto Megume se esgoelava tentando acordar o Sano sem ter que espancá-lo, Misao foi acordar Soujiro.

_Ele a viu entrar pela porta do quarto e depois trancá-la. Ela se aproximava lentamente da cama, com a mão sobre o nó da yukata, desatando-o vagarosamente, mostrando uma parte do corpo bem delineado. Ele sentiu seu corpo arder._

_**"Mi-Misao, o que?"** -- ele perguntou, meio espantado. Ela pousou um dedo sobre seus lábios, pedindo silêncio._

_Misao se deitou na cama, ao lado dele, puxando-o para um beijo e CATAPLOFT_!

**"SOUJIRO!"**

**"ITAI!"#.#**

**"Você está bem?"** -- Misao perguntou, desesperada -- **"Como foi que você caiu da cama?"**

**"Ahn... eu tava sonhando..."** -- ele respondeu, com a mão sobre o galo da cabeça. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, examinando-o pra se certificar que não tinha um machucado mais sério.

**"O sonho era comigo?"** -- ela indagou, sorrindo.

**"Imagina...¬¬"** -- Soujiro respondeu, um pouco irônico.

**"A Kaoru me mandou te acordar por que temos que começar a decorar a mansão para a festa do Yahiko."**

**"Mas o aniversário dele não é daqui a uma semana?"**

**"É, mas ela quer que arrumemos tudo o quanto antes."**

Depois de todos acordados, tomaram café feito por Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Soujiro e Tsubame foram comprar as coisas para a festa. Quer dizer, Kaoru e Tsubame compraram e Sano e Soujiro carregaram. Enquanto isso, Kenshin, Megume, Misao e Yahiko arrumavam a mansão.

**"Yahiko, você pode pegar aquela fita que está na sala de treinamento para mim, por favor?"** -- Megume pediu.

**"Tá."**

Yahiko foi pegar a fita, tentando achar uma razão para Kaoru estar tão empolgada com a festa, afinal, eles não tinham nenhum grau de parentesco. Ele ouviu um barulho. Estancou e apurou os ouvidos. Indo furtivamente até a entrada, ele se esgueirou, tentando não emitir ruído. Olhou para dentro da porta aberta.

_"Mas a Kaoru sempre fecha a porta antes de sair."_

A sala estava vazia. Pensando que era apenas sua mente pregando uma peça por causa da ameaça daquele doido, entrou despreocupadamente no dojo. Sentindo um arrepio na espinha, ele se esquiva no exato momento que um golpe foi dado, visando acertar sua cabeça. Ele rola e alcança um dos shinais, pondo-se na posição de combate. O oponente o ataca, sendo bloqueado. Yahiko tentava se proteger, mas sem que isso inutilizasse sua espada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Mas o que será que esse menino está aprontando?"_ -- Megume se pergunta e vai atrás dele. Chegando lá, perde a fala com a cena que viu. Yahiko estava ensangüentado, com vários cortes pelos braços, lutando contra alguém que tinha no mínimo, o dobro de sua idade. Quando o inimigo se dá conta da presença da mulher, sorri maldosamente e investe contra ela. O garoto não teve tempo de pensar em nada e Megume apenas fechou os olhos. Um barulho de metal contra metal foi ouvido.

**"Misao, tire a Megume e o Yahiko daqui."**

**"Tá."**

Megume se sentiu puxada. Ela olhou e viu Misao, que puxava também Yahiko do local.

**"Você está bem?"** -- ela ouviu a ninja perguntar para o menino.

**"Es-estou..."**

**"E você?"**

**"Também..."**

Nesse momento, Kaoru chega, carregando um monte de coisa. Ela pará ao ver a situação do discípulo. Com a boca ligeiramente aberta ela corre até eles.

**"O que aconteceu?"**

Yahiko tinha a cabeça baixa.

**"Alguém veio e o atacou."** -- Misao respondeu por ele. Kaoru olhou para dentro e viu Kenshin lutando contra o possível agressor. Não demorou muito e o rurouni derrotou-o.

**"Você está bem?"** -- Kaoru perguntou para o ruivo. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, anormalmente sério e se dirigiu ao garoto.

**"Boa luta, Yahiko."** -- ele disse, afagando os cabelos do menino.

**"Você o matou?"** -- Sano se manifestou.

**"Não."**

**"Ótimo, tenho algumas perguntinhas para fazer."** -- falou, sorrindo -- **"Quer vir também, Soujiro?"**

**"Com todo prazer."** -- Soujiro falou, com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

**"Então vamos."** -- Sagara disse, estralando os dedos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**"Quem você mandou?"** -- um homem com os braços apoiados numa luxuosa escrivaninha perguntou.

**"Enna Morumo."**

**"Ele é bom?"**

**"Sim senhor."**

**"Vai dar conta de matar pelo menos um?"**

**"O alvo é o menino."**

**"Creio que a Kamya ficará abalada se o seu pupilo preferido for assassinado."** -- Enishi sorriu maldosamente -- **"Ótimo, mande algum espião para ver como andam as coisas, Seido."**

**"Sim senhor. Com licença."**

Enishi fez um gesto com a mão, mandando-o se retirar. Seria bom se os seus subordinados conseguissem matar todos. Ele se encarregaria apenas de um. _Kenshin Himura._

* * *

Oie povo! Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu! Sessha estava feliz e saltitante escrevendo o crossover e respondendo às reviews. E quando sessha terminou... Falhou! Buááá! Sessha ficou tão triste! Sessha ficou desde as nove horas da manhã escrevendo, e terminou às onze e quarenta! Buááá! Mas como sessha é uma outora muito boazinha (esconde os chifrinhos), vou tentar refazer tudo... O MUNDO CONSPIRA CONTRA MIM!

**Misaogap:** Concordo com você, o mundo está perdido... Mas acho que todos têm medo daquele ahn, ser, a não ser a Karol (SESSHA!) e o Yahiko, por que o medo de perder o shinai é maior que o medo do bicho... O Soujiro assanhadinho? Também achei, mas eu tinha que dar um solavanco nas coisas, se não, não anda... Mas, cá para nós qual vc prefere? Ainda vão ter muitas idas e vindas (principalmente as idas e vindas do Aoshi), que vão ajeitar as coisas para Misao e Sou-chan... O Enishi vai aparecer mais daqui para frente, e melhor, cara-a-cara com os outros personagens. Eu deixei ele de lado por enquanto para poder sintonizar a fic, mas ele vai começar a ter uma participação mais ativa, assim comoo Yahiko e a Tsubame... E o Saitou vai aparecer também. O amor da Misao pelo Aoshi vai ficar mais evidente quando o Aoshi for embora (malditos spoilers), mas quem estará lá para consolá-la? Acertou quem disse Soujiro (meio óbvio). Obrigada pela review e pode ter certeza que não vamos chamar o Chapolin... Bjs!

**Dulce-chan: **Estar na mansão? Se você quisersessha arranja um convite VIP para você! Espero não ter demorado muito para postar! Probleminhas técnicos (O MUNDO CONTINUA CONSPIRANDO CONTRA MIM) '... Minha fic emocionante? (limpando as lágrimas) Estou emocionada! Ç.Ç! Sério mesmo que você acha minha fic gostosa de ler? Ç.Ç... Estou tão, tão, tão feliz!Ç.Ç! Você não tem noção de como suas palavras me fizeram bem (continua a chorar) Ç.Ç ! Obrigada por ler e por mandar reviews! Ç.Ç! Bjs!

Yahiko: Pára de chorar! Vai inundar toda a Dorothy!

Karol: É mais forte que eu! Ç.Ç

Naraku: Tudo isso é emoção?

Karol: Acho que é... Ç.Ç

Yahiko, Pikachu e Hamtaro (carregando o shinai) sobem em cima da mesa também.

Hiei: Vai inundar tudo!

Kurama: Nossa! Que emoção! Vou chorar também!

Hiei: Não mesmo, Kurama! Só por cima do meu cadáver! A nossa fama já não é das melhores por andarmos sempre juntos, isso por que eu tenho um caso com a Mukuro (N/A: Gomen ne amantes de yaoi, mas eu não resisti)! Então se quiser dar uma de Shun, dê em outro lugar!

Shun aparece e cai no chão inundado da Dorothy, na parte de trás da nave.

Naraku: Kurama, você vai dar? (sorrisinho malicioso de deboche)

Sesshy: Se for para fazer isso, faça em outro lugar, temos crianças aqui.(tampando os olhos de Rin, Kohaku, Shippou, Hakkudoushi, Kanna e Yahiko) Eu posso não ser o Aoshi, mas eu sei cuidar de crianças.

Aoshi aparece e cai em cima de Shun.

Sano: Que horror, Kurama! E eu pensando que você era meu amigo!

Kurama (vermelho): NÃO DUVIDEM DA MINHA MASCULINIDADE!

Kagura: Vamos ver... Existe outro ruivo que usa rosa que seja realmente homem?

Yahiko (tirando a mão de Sesshoumaru de seus olhos): O Kenshin!

Kenshin cai por cima do Aoshi 'Oro'.

Karol (parando de chorar): Eu acho que todos têm certeza da masculinidade do Kenshin.

Sano: Menos o Saitou!

Saitou aparece e cai em cima do Kenshin.

Karol: Por que?

Sano:O Saitou sempre discorda de tudo.

Sesshoumaru: Tem mais alguém que tem a masculinidade comprovada?

Karol: Ah, não sei, mas um que eu tenho certeza absoluta que é gay é o Jakotsu.

Jakotsu aparece e cai em cima do Saitou.

Shippou: Verdade. Ele disse que o Inuyasha é lindo e o Miroku sexy.

Inuyasha e Miroku aparecem e caem em cima do Jakotsu.

Naraku: Mas sabe que às vezes eu acho que eles não são tão homens? Os dois mais aquela exterminadora peituda e a sacerdotiza chata de uniforme verde e nunca rolou nem um beijo.

Sango e Kagome aparecem e caem em cima de Miroku.

Kurama: Deve ser a censura. No meu anime inteiro teve só um beijo.

Megume: E no meu? A Kaoru está enrolada com o Kenshin e nunca se entendem!

Kaoru aparecee cai em cima de Kagome.

Karol: E tem também o ...

TABEF!

Sango: HENTAI!

Miroku: Sangozinha, eu estava apenas te ajudando a se levantar!

Sango: MINHA BUNDA NÃO PRECISA DE AJUDA!

TABEF!

Inu: HENTAI!

Kagome: O Miroku?

Inu: Não! Esse projeto mal feito de... de... sei lá o que! (apontando para Jakotsu)

Jakotsu: EU?

Todos: ¬¬

Shun: Eu realmente não gosto de me meter em brigas, mas se vocês forem continuar em cima de mim, pode ter certeza que vai rolar porrada! (Shun semi-possuído por Hades)

Todos (depois que saíram de cima do Shun): PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!

Karol: Bem, desculpe interromper essa discussão tão construtiva mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Yahiko: SE FOR PARA TODOS RESPONDEREM O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI SERÁ UM DESASTRE! Eu ainda preciso de alguém para matar esse bicho!

As mulheres que chegaram: Ah! Um rato!

Os homens que chegaram: AH! UM RATO! (menos o Shun)

OBS: Jakotsu não se enquadra em nenhum dos dois grupos, então ele não gritou, ele desmaiou pulando no colo do Inu (não me perguntem como ele fez isso).

Shun: Gente, é só um hamster! Por que vocês estão todos em cima da mesa?

Karol: Não é só um hamster. É o Hamtaro.

Shun pulou em cima da mesa.

Karol: Acho que só eu que tomei a vacina anti-HamHam?

Ninguém respondeu...

Karol: Só ¬¬

Depois de um tempo com Karol tentando arrumar a Dorothy e todos tentando se equlibrar em cima da mesa...

Poh-Poh-Poh...

Kenshin: O que aconteceu?

Karol: A Dorothy pifou... ÇÇ

Hiei: De novo?

Karol: DE NOVO UMA OVA! VOCÊS QUE A DESTRUÍRAM!

Miroku: E agora? Quem poderá nos defender?

Karol: Se alguém vestido de vermelho entrar e falar 'Eu! O Chapolin Colorado!' vai rolar porrada!

Todos: PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!

Saitou: Ahou...

Sano: O que você está falando aí?

Saitou: Eu?

Sano: Não o Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Yahiko: Fica quieto aí, o rato crescido!

As mulheres (menos a Karol): Ah! Um rato!

Os homens (menos o Yahiko): AH! UM RATO!

OBS: Jakotsu não pertence a nenhum dos grupos citados acima, então ele desmaiou pulando no colo do Miroku.

Karol e Yahiko: Lá vamos nós de novo...

E então? Como será que esse monte de gente vai conseguir dar fim no temível Hamtaro (que como vilão ganha até do Naraku, e só perde para o Bizon, STREET FIGHTER! 4 EVER!)? E Karol conseguirá devolver todos os personagens para seus respectivos mundos? Por que isso tá ficando cheio...


	10. Capítulo X

**AEW MINNA-SAN!**

**Gomen ne pelo atraso gigantesco! mas aqui está!**

**Disclaimer: meu plano infalível não deu certo! estou procurando uma escola de ninjutsu para tentar roubar os direitos autorais!**

**Notas lá em baixo...**

**

* * *

**

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO X

Kaoru entrou na mansão, empurrando Yahiko e sendo seguida por Megume e Tsubame, enquanto Soujiro e Sanozuke iam para a sala de treinamento. Kenshin e Misao ficaram com cara de 'Oro'.

**"Nossa O.O... Eles nos ignoraram legal..."** -- a ninja comentou.

**"É..."**

**"Kenshin, eu vou ver o que os meninos vão fazer com o cara, tá?"**

**"Misao-dono, sessha acha que uma sessão de tortura não seja o lugar mais indicado para uma donzela .x"**

Misao voltou-se para Kenshin com uma expressão que faria até o Aoshi ter alguma reação.

**"VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE FRACA? ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE EU NÃO AGUENTO?"**

**"Nã-não Mi-misao-dono... Sessha apenas acha que a senhorita pode ficar escandalizada."** -- Kenshin falou, recuando alguns passos da ninja feroz que se aproximava dele com uma expressão 'MATAR RUROUNI'.

**"POIS EU SUPORTO TUDO MUITO BEM!"** -- ela gritou e voltou na expressão normal -- **"E obrigada pela preocupação!"** -- falou sorrindo e piscando, se dirigindo à porta da sala. O espadachin suspirou aliviado e resolveu fazer o almoço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaoru observava Megume cuidar dos ferimentos de Yahiko. Seus pensamentos voavam até o lugar onde estava esse tal de Enishi. O que ele queria, mandando matar um garoto que nada tinha a ver com o governo? De fato, Yahiko lutara também contra Shishio, mas isso não fazia sentido. Ela levantou os olhos para o menino, que fazia caretas enquanto Megume limpava-o e Tsubame batia com a maleta na cabeça dele por não ficar quieto. Ele podia não ser nada dela, mas o amava como um filho e se fosse preciso, pegaria novamente numa espada e mataria (N/A: como sessha é sanguinária, levem em consideração que todos, com exceção de Yahiko e Tsubame, já mataram).

**"Fica quieto, Yahiko, assim não dá para Megume-san costurar a sua mão!"**

**"COSTURAR? COMO ASSIM COSTURAR?"**

**"Passando a linha na sua pele, ora bolas!"**

**"NÃO! KAORU! KAORU ME AJUDA! ELAS NÃO SÃO MÉDICAS! SÃO TORTURADORAS! ELAS TRABALHARAM NO EXÉRCITO IMPERIAL CHINÊS!"**

**"Quieto, Yahiko-baka! E estava brincando!"** -- Tsubame riu do jeito Megume (inclusive com as orelhinhas e rabinho) -- **"Hohohoho!"**

Kaoru riu da situação. Ouviu a porta ser aberta e viu Kenshin sorridente entrar por ela.

**"O almoço já está pronto."**

**"Ah, sim, obrigada Kenshin, vamos esperar Megume terminar e já vamos descer."**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Algum tempo depois estavam todos reunidos na mesa para o almoço. Yahiko com cara dor e Misao com uma cara estranha. Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta da sala de jantar.

**"Conseguiram arrancar alguma coisa dele?"** -- Kaoru perguntou para Sano, Soujiro e Misao.

**"Em que sentido?"** -- Misao perguntou meio receosa.

**"No sentido de falar alguma coisa."**

**"Ah, tá, pensei que você quisesse detalhes..."** -- alguns engasgos -- **"Bem, nós conseguimos..."**

**"E..."**

Misao, Sano e Soujiro se entreolharam. Sano tomou a palavra.

**"Nós não estávamos pensando em contar tudo, mas não adianta esconder nada de ninguém."**

**"Do que você está falando, Sano?"** -- Megume.

**"Eles querem matar o Yahiko."**

**"E-eu?"** -- Yahiko apontou para si mesmo, não entendendo muita coisa.

**"Eles vão eliminar um por um."** -- Soujiro explicou -- **"Começando por você."**

**"Por que eu?"**

**"Para desestabilizar o resto do grupo."** -- Misao olhou do menino para Kaoru -- **"Te matando, eles deixam Kaoru vulnerável, e se ela ficar assim, será um ponto para eles. Kaoru é uma das melhores espadachins do Japão, e vulnerável, nossas defesas caem, fora que teremos alguém para tomar conta, enfraquecendo grupo."**

Kamya estava de olhos arregalados. Eles queriam matar seu discípulo. Mas não fariam isso! Desfez a expressão assustada e adotou uma séria e extremamente fria.

**"Não se preocupem. Eles não vão matar o Yahiko e nem me descartarem. Vocês mataram o assassino?"**

**"Não..."** -- Sano não entendeu.

**"Depois eu quero falar com ele."** -- nos olhos azuis de Kaoru passou um brilho sádico. Um silêncio incômodo fez-se na mesa.

**"Acho que teremos que adiar a festa..."** -- Kenshin.

**"Não."** -- Kaoru -- **"Eles podem estar sabendo dela, mas só se forem muito burros para atacar um grupo que tem Battousai, Zanza, Soujiro, Misao, Seijuro Hiko, Saitou, Aoshi, Okina, Tsunan e a mim."** -- deu um sorriso confiante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois do almoço, Kaoru mandou-os novamente à arrumação da festa de Yahiko. Enquanto eles decoravam a sala, Kaoru saiu de fininho em direção a sala de treinamento, queria ter uma conversa particular com aquele idiota. Pegou sua espada e se dirigiu à sala, Kenshin seguiu-a, com medo que fizesse alguma besteira. A sala ficava no meio do quintal, era alguns metros longe da mansão. Antes de ela alcançar a porta, Kenshin segurou seu pulso.

**"O que pensa que está fazendo?"** -- ele perguntou, sério.

**"Quero mandar um recado para Enishi."** -- respondeu, fria. Ele soltou seu pulso.

**"Para que?"**

**"Não quero ele chegue perto de Yahiko, caso contrário, eu mesma a matarei."**

**"Você acha que é páreo para ele?Eu o conheço, ele é forte, Kaoru!"**

**"Conhece?"**

**"Ele era irmão da Tomoe."** -- Kenshin baixou a cabeça -- **"Nunca gostou de mim, e fiquei sabendo que foi para a China quando ela morreu."** -- Kaoru deu os ombros.

**"Posso morrer, mas levo ele comigo. Se ele mexer com quem eu gosto, a coisa vai ficar feia para o lado dele."** -- ela voltou a andar com passos firmes em direção ao dojo. Já na porta, que foi aberta por ela, Kenshin novamente a segurou.

**"Enishi não leverá você a sério."**

**"É bom ele levar pois não estou brincando."** -- falou, ríspida.

**"Uhm, o poderoso Battousai não consegue conter uma garota?"** -- uma voz zombeteira saiu de dentro da sala. Himura sentiu seu sangue ferver e uma vontade muito grande de ver a cabeça daquele infeliz rolando no chão. Mas antes de ter qualquer reação, Kaoru já estava dentro da sala, dando um tapa tão forte no rosto dele, que fez voar sangue na parede.

**"Não ouse abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa contra quem eu gosto."** -- ela falou, numa voz rouca e tremida, contendo a mesma vontade de Himura.

**"Uh, você é fort..."** -- outro tapa, só que agora mais forte.

**"Nem a mim."**

**"Kaoru, acho melhor irmos..."** -- Kenshin começou.

**"Vou ficar aqui, tenho alguns assuntos a tratar."** -- ela cortou, com os olhos brilhandos.

**"Mas é melhor..."**

**"Kenshin, por favor, me espere lá fora."** -- ele viu que não adiantaria falar com ela agora. Kaoru ouviu a porta ser fechada. Olhando diretamente nos olhos do homem, se abaixou, ficando da mesma altura que ele -- **"Agora, quero que você me conte o que faz aqui."**

**"Vai me torturar também? Seus amigos já fizeram um bom trabalho..."**

**"Apenas responda o que eu perguntar."**

**"Sabe que pode não ser tão ruim ser torturado por uma mulher tão bonita?"**

Kaoru bateu com o cabo da espada no queixo dele. O homem deu um gemido de dor.

**"Eu não me importo de te matar aos poucos. Agora, se não quiser sofrer mais um pouco, comece a falar."**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenshin, do lado de fora da sala de treinamento, ouvia os gemidos do homem amarrado que Kaoru estava conversando. Suspirou, como ela podia ser tão boa e tão má ao mesmo tempo? Ouviu a porta ser aberta. Ou melhor: ouviu a porta ser quebrada. O homem foi lançado a uma boa distância da real entrada do dojo.

**"Você está livre."** -- Kaoru disse, saindo pela entrada verdadeira.

**"Você não entende! Se eu voltar, Enishi me matará!"** -- ele chorava.

**"Não me importo com você. Volte e diga ao Enishi que eu, Kamya Kaoru, não tenho medo dele, e que se ele mandar mais alguém atrás do Yahiko receberá um pedaço por caixa de quem ele mandar."**

Ao ouvir essas palavras, o homem saiu correndo.

**"Sessha não sabia que Kaoru -dono conseguia ser tão maldosa..."**

Ela sorriu.

**"As aparências enganam."**

**"Você acha que ele conseguirá chegar até onde Enishi está?"**

**"Não sei... Mas seria bom que sim. Vamos voltar, eles vão querer saber minha opinião."** -- Kaoru falou entrando na sala e encontrando Soujiro, Misao, Sano, Megume, Yahiko e Tsubame jogando baralho e a arrumação pela metade.

**"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enishi estava treinando quando ouviu a porta ser aberta.

**"Enishi-sama?"** -- Seido chamou.

**"O que é?"**

**"O homem que mandamos voltou, e quer falar com o senhor."**

**"Mande-o entrar."**

O homem entrou, quer dizer, foi jogado no chão por Seido. Ele gemeu e Enishi abaixou-se na altura dele.

**"O que quer me dizer?"**

**"É... Enishi-sa...sama... Kamya Kaoru me pediu para trazer um recado..."**

Yukishiro olhou o estado lamentável do subordinado. Com certeza tinham-no torturado e para não matá-lo, soltaram-no. Lastimável esses seres fracos!

**"Pode falar."**

**"E..ela di...sse para o...o se...senhor nã..não mandar ma...mais nin...ninguém para lá."**

**"Oh, obrigado."** -- Enishi falou simplesmente. Levantou-se e pegou uma toalha, colocando-a na nuca e indo até a porta. Quando passou para por Seido, disse num tom baixo -- **"Ele nos entregou, recompense-o à sua maneira."**

**"Sim senhor."** -- o outro respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto e puxando vagarosamente a espada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois de Kaoru quase matar todos por não terminarem de arrumar a sala, reclamações e alguns machucados, entraram num acordo e foram jantar. Estavam todos comendo calmamente (entendendo calmamente: Kaoru gritando com Yahiko, que estava batendo no Sano, que estava brigando com Megume, que estava dando em cima de Soujiro, que estava apanhando de Misao, que estava tentando ser parada por um Kenshin que dizia 'oro') quando se ouve bater na porta. Kaoru levanta e foi atender, quase tendo um ataque histérico.

**"AOSHI!"**

* * *

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Podem fazer picadinho com frango de sessha! podem me torturar! podem... podem... Ei! Sessha não vai ficar dando idéias para vocês gostarem e começarem a me matar aos poucos!

Bem, vamos às explicações: lembram, há alguns capítulos atrás quando eu disse que estava fazendo exame? pois bem, fiquei tão nervosa por causa desse bendito exame que minha imaginação foi pro brejo... Para ajudar, uma semana cheia de provas... e alguns trabalhos... e alguns dias sem internet... e alguns dias com a auto-estima fazendo companhia para a imaginação (estavam fazendo um tuor pelo brejo), então minha personalidade agressiva-depressiva-psicopata estava a flor da pele e estava mais fria que o Aoshi e mais sarcástica que o Saitou... juntos...uma combinação nada amigável... pois bem, depois de tudo isso, eu não conseguia postar o cap, ele tava há um tempão lá na minha pasta, mas eu não conseguia terminá-lo... e nem saiu do jeito que eu queria... Mas aqui estou eu! Eu atrasei todos os capítulos de todas as fics que eu to escrevendo, por que não estava saindo do jeito que eu queria... e eu quero dar o meu melhor para vocês! eu sei que tenho muito o que melhorar (incluindo o excesso de 'que'), mas eu estou me esforçando ao máximo (dentro do possível... ainda estou em época de exame, desde sábado passado... e vai terminar na quinta, acredita?) para fazer o meu melhor! Nossa, isso não é uma nota, é quase uma história... falando nisso, to com uma do Inuyasha para postar e uma do Cowboy Bebop... vcs gostam?

**Jessica Yuki:** Khukhukhu (risada maléfica do Naraku)... eu tenho muitas idéias para Meirin e o Aoshi, não se preocupe... Obrigado pela review!(tb tenho vontade de matá-la, mas o meu Aoshi não vai gostar muito - gota)

**Misaogap:** Não chore Ç.Ç! É, o Saitou gritou por causa do 'ser', mas não foi só ele... O sesshy, Kenshin, Aoshi e mais bofes tb gritaram... é unânime... todos têm medo do bicho (gota). Tem um mangá, que é especial do Yahiko (se passa cinco anos depois do fim do mangá), que ele tá com quinze anos (eu achei que ele lembrava bastante o Sano, mas com a cara fechada) e se chama A Sakabattou do Yahiko, muito bom e ele tá muito lindo lá! do jeito que deveria ser (Karol limpando a baba) Ah, não se preocupe, o Enishi gosta da Misao, ele e a Kaoru vão se encontrar, mas nada de mais... Mais sacanagem? Hehe... vou colocar, já que a história tá começando a tomar forma agora... e um pouquinho mais de ação também, já que agora tá todo mundo reunido. Obrigada e continue lendo e comentando!

**Tenken's Girl(TLTSI):** I don't writeSpanish, I write Portuguese. And I don't speak English. (leitores: ignorem, por favor! e se tiver algum erro, ignorem tb, eu só sei o basicão de inglês)

**Kimi Higurashi:** Obrigada! rss, que bom que você gostou do Naraku com bobs! Acho ele bem mais simpático assim! Não foi tão logo assim, mas aki está o capítulo! E não se preocupe, se eu colocar hentai, vou fazer como fiz na outra fic, November Rain (eh propaganda), coloco no meio do capítulo, mas com indicação, sem alteração nenhuma para a história original! Fique tranqüila! Obrigada por ler e pela review!

**Teella:** Hehe, é que eu acho engraçado ver os personagens se estrepando! Fiquei rindo sozinha imaginando o Sou-chan caindo da cama... Tb acho uma boa idéia jogar água gelada nele! Eu concordo: o Kurama é homem, o Sesshy tb, e ele faz um casal kawaii com a Sango (já pensei em escrever uma com eles, mas não está tão fora de questão assim, kem sabe?) OBS: eu comecei a ler sua fic sobre os dois, mas não deu tempo de terminar... Muito boa! O Sesshy de anjinho! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

Karol: Obrigada por lerem e escreverem!

Yahiko: Vamo pará com isso? Você tem que consertar a Dorothy! Precisamos sair daqui! Precisamos tirar esse bicho do meu shinai!

Karol: Já sei! Por que não tiramos no palitinho?

Naraku: Para ver quem vai matar o bicho?

Karol: ISSO! Como é bom saber que alguém me entende!

Naraku: Para falar a verdade, foi a idéia mais estúpida que já escutei!

Karol: ¬¬

Yahiko: Mas éa única que temos! Por favor! Quem tem poder, força ou qualquer coisa do tipo venha para frente!

Kagura: To sem vontade!

Yahiko: SEU BANDO DE COVARDES!

Sano: QUEM É COVARDE?

Karol: OK, sem brigas! VOcês sabem no que deu a última!

Kenshin: Não sei não...

Karol: É uma loooonga história!

Sano, Hiei, Kurama, Naraku, Hakkudoushi, Kohaku, Kagura, Pikachu, Sesshy, Shun, Aoshi, Kenshin, Saitou, Jakutsu, Miroku, Inuyasha e Sango, que eram os que tinham condições de matar o Hamtaro saem (são empurrados) da mesa (que estava quase quebrando) por Yahiko, que jogou o shinai para Karol.

Karol: Ótimo, vamos ver que é o azara, ops, felizardo que vai matar essa coisa!

Todos tiram os palitinhos e o infeliz é o Saitou.

Saitou: Ahou...

o resto: UFA!

Sano: Vai lá Saitou!

Kaoru: Quisso? To te estranhando, Sano! Desde quando você torce pelo Saitou?

Sano: Desde o momento que ele tirar aquele bicho dessa nave!

E então, Saitou conseguirá matar o ser? Não percam o desfecho dessa emocionante (?) história! A Saga de Hamtaro continua! (N/A: ficou curtinha, mas eu recompenso no próximo -gota)


	11. Capítulo XI

**Oi Minna-san!**

**Disclaimer: Rk não me pertence.**

**Por favor, leiam as notas lá em baixo.**

**

* * *

**

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO XI

**"Aoshi!"** -- o grito de Kaoru fez todos se assustarem. Misao ficou branca como cera.

**"Misao está tudo bem?"** -- Soujiro perguntou.

**"Está..."** -- ela forçou um sorriso -- **"Sim, está tudo bem."** -- a garota levantou-se e foi receber o okashira.

**"Meirin!"** -- Kaoru gritou novamente, fazendo Sano e Yahiko tamparem os ouvidos -- **"Entrem, por favor!"**

Apenas Soujiro e Megume ficaram em volta da mesa, olhando a movimentação.

**"Você não vai lá?"** -- a médica perguntou para o espadachin.

**"O Aoshi não gosta muito de mim..."** -- ele suspirou, com um meio sorriso irônico nos lábios.

**"Entendo..."** -- ela sorriu também. Levantou os olhos para a aglomeração que chegava e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Meirin. Ficaram se encarando, sem ninguém perceber. A batalha terminou quando Seta se levantou e foi saudar os recém-chegados.

**"Olá Aoshi, olá Meirin."** -- disse fazendo uma pequena reverência, gesto retribuído pela mulher e não retribuído pelo ninja -- **"Fizeram boa viagem?"**

**"Sim, _muito_ boa."** -- Aoshi respondeu, mais seco que de costume. Soujiro percebeu e sorriu do jeito mais irrtante que podia.

**"Que bom!"** -- seus olhos brilharam ao ver Aoshi cerrar os dentes.

**"Er... sessha vai fazer o jantar... Soujiro, será que o senhor poderia me ajudar?"** -- Kenshin perguntou observando que daqui a pouco voaria alguém pela janela se dependesse daqueles dois.

**"Ah, claro Himura-san."** -- lançou um último olhar divertido para Aoshi e seguiu Kenshin para a cozinha.

Megume observou cada um dos presentes. Kaoru, Misao, Meirin e Tsubame saltitavam. Aoshi, Sano e Yahiko se encaravam sem saber muito o que dizer. Alguém bateu na porta, e a médica foi atende-la.

**"Pois nã... SAITOU?"**

**"Que?"** -- Sano.

**"Quero falar o Battoussai. Ele está?"**

**"Educação é um dom."** -- Megume retrucou.

**"Não tenho tempo para formalidades, preciso falar com ele."**

**"Entre. Ele está na cozinha."** -- ela respondeu e deu passagem para ele entrar.

**"Shinomori, o que te trás aqui?"**

**"O aniversário do Yahiko."**

**"Hum... Apenas isso?"** -- Saitou perguntou.

**"Não."** -- Megume respondeu por ele -- **"Outra coisa que você sabe muito bem o que é."** -- a médica estava anormalmente séria.

**"Creio que já está sabendo de algumas coisas, médica."**

**"Mais do que imagina."**

Sano suspirou e baixou os ombros. Com Saitou na casa seria um saco! Com certeza Kaoru o convidaria para jantar.

**"Você não queria falar com o Kenshin?"** -- o lutador perguntou -- **"Pois bem, ele está na cozinha."**

**"Ahou..."**

**"Vai logo, vai!"** -- Sano falou, tentando encontrar uma maneira de ser livre do policial.

Megume girou os olhos. A casa estava ficando cheia. Não se incomodava do fato de receber visitas, mas aquela mulher...

**"Vamos Saitou, eu te mostro o caminho."** -- ela falou, arrastando Saitou para fora da sala.

Yahiko e Sano: 'oro'.

**"Desde quando a Megume se dá bem com o Saitou?"** -- Yahiko.

**"Não faço idéia."**

_Na cozinha:_

**"Kenshin, você tem visitas."** -- Megume entrou anunciando e largando a mão de Saitou. Himura se virou e quase caiu para trás.

**"SAITOU? O QUE FAZ AQUI?"**

**"Preciso falar com você e... O que ele faz aqui?"** -- Saitou perguntou, apontando para Soujiro.

**"Ele faz parte da Oniwabanshuu agora."** -- Megume respondeu.

**"Você tem umas manias estranhas, Battoussai. Adora andar com garotas-bichinho e fazer amizade com quem queria te matar..."**

**"Pois é, né, Saitou?¬¬"** -- Kenshin falou, referindo-se ao policial.

**"Sabe que ele tem razão, Kenshin?"** -- Megume falou -- **"Sano, Aoshi, Soujiro, Shogo, Chou, o próprio Saitou..."**

O lobo estreitou os olhos para a médica.

**"Acho que querem conversar em particular, não é?"** -- ela perguntou -- **"Vamos, Sou-chan, temos coisas mais interessantes a fazer."** -- ela disse, puxando o pobre ex-Juppongatana pela gola da camisa e levando-o até o outro andar.

**"Sano, desde quando a Megume arrasta o Soujiro?"** -- Yahiko perguntou, apontando para a médica que puxava o espadachin meio-morto por falta de ar (o coitado já estava até com espirais nos olhos).

**"Sabe, Yahiko, vindo dessa 'família' eu não me assusto mais com nada."**

_Na cozinha:_

**"Ela disse coisa mais interessantes?"** -- Saitou perguntou meio incrédulo para Kenshin que estava com cara de 'Oro'.

"**SAITOU!"** -- Kaoru apareceu, fazendo os dois espadachins pularem três metros de altura -- **"Que bom que está aqui!"**

**"Yahiko, vamos segurá-la! Ela vai convidar o Saitou para sua festa!"**

**"Tá! Vamos acertá-la no três! Um, dois, ITAI!"** -- o garoto olhou para trás e deu de cara com uma Tsubame 'meio' brava -- **"Tsu... Tsu...bame... o que ... foi?"**

**"Vocês estavam querendo agarrar Kaoru-san! Eu sei!"**

**"Calma! Não faz escândalo!"**

**"Yahiko, ela está fazendo tudo por você!"**

**"Eu sei! Mas convidar o Saitou já é sacanagem! Daqui a pouco ela vai querer convidar o Shishio!"**

**"Deixe-a convidar!"**

**"Mas, Tsubame!"**

**"Sem mas!"**

**"Aff..."**

**"E isso é só o começo..."** -- Sano cochichou para o garoto -- **"Depois de um tempo, elas começam a ficar cada vez mais possessivas..."**

_No quarto da Megume:_

A médica jogou Soujiro meio-morto em cima da cama e começou a falar.

**"Aquela mulher não me é estranha! Eu tenho quase certeza de que já a vi em algum lugar... Soujiro, você já ouviu falar nela?"**

**"Heim?"** -- o rapaz massageava o pescoço, querendo se certificar de que não tinha perdido nada.

**"Você ouviu o que eu falei?"**

**"Que você conhece a Meirin?"** -- ele perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

**"Isso."**

**"Não."**

**"Ahn?"**

**"Ah, esquece. Mas por que você me arrastou até aqui?"**

**"Você é o único que eu poderia falar. O Kenshin ia falar que ele e o Sano me protegeriam caso acontecesse alguma coisa, o Sanosuke ia falar que era invenção da minha cabeça, o Yahiko idem, o Kaoru ia falar para eu não me preocupar, o Saitou ia falar que a polícia cuidadria disso, a Misao falaria que eu estava passando tempo demais com o Kenshin e por isso fiquei com mania de perseguição, não posso preocupar a Tsubame e não posso falar mal da namorada dele para o Aoshi!"** -- Megume andava de um lado para o outro, gesticulando e falando mais para si mesma do que para o espadachin.

**"Oro?"**

**"O que foi?"**

**"Até agora não entendi o que você quis dizer..."**

**"Soujiro, você não percebeu nada de estranho naquela mulher?"**

**"Não..."** -- ele ficou pensativo alguns instante -- **"Ei, espera! Ela não..."**

**"Sim, isso mesmo..."**

**"Mas como você..."**

**"Eu passei por coisas que até hoje ninguém sabe."** -- ela disse, sentando-se na cama.

**"Quer dizer que..."**

**"Sim, isso mesmo."**

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Seta estava tentando processar as informações.

**"Mas, Megume, por que você quis contar isso para mim? Não passa pela cabeça de vocês que eu possa ser um inimigo? Que eu poderia te matar agora?"**

**"Se você for um inimigo, está ferrado, mas não acredito que seja. Nem eu nem ninguém aqui nesta casa. Eu não me importo em morrer, mas você vai ter trabalho em tentar me matar sufocada."** -- ela respondeu sorrindo. E depois acrescentou -- **"Você está sem a espada."** -- ela falou, mostrando a espada dele bem segura em suas mãos.

_De volta à cozinha:_

**"Então você quer que eu fique hospedado aqui até o aniversário do pirralho?"**

**"EU NÃO SOU PIRRALHO!"**

**"Isso mesmo!"** -- Kaoru respondeu sorridente.

**"Infelizmente eu não vou..."**

**"Ah! Que bom que você aceitou!"** -- Kaoru falou, puxando Saitou até o outro andar, para mostrar-lhe o quarto de hóspedes.

O resto: 'Oro.'

**"Er... eu vou ver se o Soujiro ainda está vivo... Do jeito que a Megume arrastou ele, pode ser que... Ah, vocês entenderam, não é?"** -- Misao falou, se retirando.

**"Kenshin... Por que ultimamente as mulheres estão tão estranhas?"** -- Yahiko perguntou.

**"Não faço idéia..."**

**"Quem está estranha, Yahiko?"** -- a voz levemente mortal de Tsubame fez o jovem dar um pulo.

**"Que... quem... está...? Hehe... ninguém..."**

**"É bom!"**

**"Aff... Eu realmente não fiz nada para merecer isso."** -- o garoto suspirou, quando a menina se afastou.

_No quarto de Megume:_

**"Então você quer que eu..."** -- Soujiro repetiu, pasmo -- **"Não, não mesmo, o Aoshi vai me matar!"**

**"Você não é tão forte? Duvido que você morra nas mãos dele."**

**"Mas, Megume, o Aoshi é okashira!"**

**"E daí? Você não era o número um no Juppongatana?"**

**"Isso não vai dar certo..."** -- o rapaz falou, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos e balançando a cabeça.

**"Confie em mim."** -- Megume disse, colocando a mão no ombro dele, que se virou para fitá-la. Eles estavam bastantes próximos. Soujiro olhou profundamente nos olhos da médica. Poderia, quem sabe, dar certo.

**"Está bem."** -- ele falou bem baixo, aproximando um pouco mais seu rosto do dela -- **"Mas será difícil não sermos descobertos."**

**"Eu dou um jeito."** -- ela sorriu. Nessa hora a porta é aberta.

**"Megume você viu o..."** -- Misao entrou perguntando. Paralisou ao ver Megume e Soujiro próximos. Não, bem próximos. Tá bom! Eles estavam quase se beijando! Ao perceber a aproximação, Seta corou e se afastou rapidamente, pondo-se de pé.

**"Obrigada, Megume, é muito bom eu não estar com dor de garganta."** -- ele falou, indo na direção de Misao -- **"Eu achava que poderia estar com uma terrível infecção de garganta, sabe?"**

**"Soujiro..."** -- Misao falou, com a franja cobrindo os olhos e fechando as duas mãos -- **"Essa foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi."**

**"Oro?"**

**"Desculpe se eu atrapalhei alguma coisa."** -- a kunoichi disse, se virando e indo embora.

**"Oro?"**

**"Pára de falar 'Oro'!"** -- Megume deu um tapa na cabeça dele -- **"Você deixou nosso plano ir por água abaixo!"**

**"EU?"**

**"Você! Se tivesse ficado quieto ela nem teria percebido!"**

**"Mas..."**

**"Agora vai lá se desculpar com ela!"**

**"O que eu vu falar?"**

**"A verdade! Fale que estávamos apenas discutindo, nada de mais!"**

**"Mas..."**

**"AGORA!"**

* * *

Aff... Alguém lembra que no capítulo passado eu disse que a minha imaginação e a minha auto-estima estavam no brejo? Pois é, agora elas resolveram visitar o Shrek (ele mora num pântano) e acho que não vão sair de lá tão cedo... Por causa disso, eu queria avisar que a fic pode ficar um pouco mais deprimida (apesar de eu estar lutando para isso não acontecer) e que eu vou dar um tempo no cross. Eu realmente não queria, mas se eu ficar me esforçando muito, vou me dar mal. Pode ser exagero dizer que eu entrei em depressão por escrever, mas eu realmente não estou bem e preciso de um tempo. Vou tentar continuar a fic normalmente, mas não garanto postar toda a semana.

Eu mudei algumas coisas na fic, mas não vou contar! Hohoho! Espero que vocês gostem e de agora em diante, vou tentar aumentar os capítulos para pôr mais ação!

Pelas mesmas razões descritas anteriormente, sessha não vai responder reviews hoje... Gomen! Eu juro que vou me esforçar para sair desse desgraça de baixa-estima (não que a minha seja muito grande, mas dá p/ o gasto) e eu prefiro não fazer uma coisa se for para faze-la mal feita.

Mas, eu voltarei! E o cross tb!


	12. Capítulo XII

**Oie minna-san! Depois de séculos eu estou de volta! Queria agradecer à todos que me deram uma força! Valeu mesmo gente!****

* * *

**

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO XII

Soujiro foi praticamente despejado do quarto de Megume. Ele ainda precisava falar com Misao. Mas deixaria isso para depois. Depois da conversa com a médica, ficara confuso. Tanta coisa se passando em apenas quatro dias. Precisava de um descanso. Precisava de um banho.

Depois de um bem demorado, o espadachin sentou-se no beiral da janela, olhando a Lua. Uma noite extremamente escura, mesmo com o astro iluminando o céu. Não havia muitas estrelas, mas havia muitas nuvens. Nuvens grossas e pesadas, que davam à noite uma sensação sinistra. Baixou o olhar, fitando agora as árvores do pequeno bosque que escondiam a mansão. Mais à frente, uma floresta densa, que chegava a ser profunda. Uma coisa que não era comum. Por que uma casa ficaria num lugar tão afastado? E por que rodeada por uma floresta? Proteção? Talvez... Voltou o olhar para o céu... Completamente encoberto pelas nuvens... Completamente escuro. Um vento frio soprou, fazendo com que Soujiro se arrepiasse. O peito nu, ainda levemente molhado pelo banho, mostrava as pequenas cicatrizes de outras batalhas.

**"Soujiro?"** -- ele foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz fina de Misao -- **"Você não respondia então eu entrei... Está tudo bem?"** -- o rapaz acenou com a cabeça -- **"Eu queria me desculpar... Não tinha o direito de me intrometer nos seus assuntos pessoais..."** -- a voz dela ecoava pelo quarto extenso, mas ele não parecia prestar atenção. De repente, lembrou-se do que Megume lhe falara. Precisava por o plano em prática, e quanto antes, melhor.

Misao viu-o levantar-se e andar na sua direção... Mas não parecia o mesmo Soujiro que ela conhecia. Ele estava sério, mas com um olhar abrasador, muito diferente da expressão sorridente e dos olhos praticamente inexpressivos. Recuou, assustada com a súbita mudança de atitude dele, até encostar-se à parede. Seta aproximou-se lentamente, até ficar apenas a alguns centímetros de distância dela. Colocou as duas mãos na altura de seu rosto, prendendo-a, e abaixou até alinhar seus rostos.

**"Eu preciso que você venha no meu quarto hoje depois que todos forem dormir."** -- ele falou. Misao estava completamente sem ação, e ele percebeu isso. Assim como percebeu que tinha algum controle sobre ela. Sorriu por dentro. Ele tinha mais poder sobre ela que o próprio Aoshi.

A okashira estava tentando respirar fundo e manter as batidas do coração compassadas. Não era possível que estivesse se apaixonando por ele. Não era! Ela amava Shinomori. E todos sabiam disso. Fechou os olhos por um momento e depois fitou o rosto do ex-Juppongatana. Ele tinha noção do que fazia com ela. Tentando desesperadamente se controlar, ela confirmou com a cabeça que viria e encostou as pontas dos dedos no tórax dele para afastá-lo. Mas isso só piorou as coisas. A pele úmida dele deixou-a mais sem fôlego ainda, ao passo que as mãos delicadas dela arrepiaram o corpo do Juppongatana.

**"Eu preciso ir..."** -- ela murmurou evasiva, empurrando-o e saindo do quarto.

**"Talvez isso seja mais fácil do que eu pensava."** -- ele comentou consigo mesmo, tocando onde ela tinha posto suas mãos.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi despertou de seu leve sono com o som de passos no quarto ao lado. Instintivamente levantou-se silencioso e foi até a porta. Não que fosse da sua conta, mas sempre gostava de saber aonde Misao se encontrava. Abriu-a com cuidado, vendo-a se dirigir para o quarto de Soujiro. Ele sentiu um aperto no coração. Ficou olhando-a. A trança desfeita, caindo sobre os ombros até a coxa. Virou a cabeça, pousando os olhos sobre a cama que dividia com Meirin, que por sinal, não estava lá. Passou-lhe pela cabeça o quão tolo era. Sempre soube que podia tê-la. Mas agora não sabia se ela o queria. Voltou a fitá-la. E encontrou os grandes orbes azuis dela olhando-o também. A expressão dela era um pouco assustada, mas Aoshi manteve-se frio. _Para variar. _Ficaram se encarando. Ela estava tão diferente. Tão determinada. Tão madura. _Tão mulher. _A okashira girou a maçaneta, ainda olhando dentro dos olhos dele, como que o desafiando e pela primeira vez na vida, Aoshi admitiu a derrota antes mesmo de ir à luta. Virou o rosto, perdendo a batalha contra o olhar dela.

Quando voltou a olhar o corredor, não havia mais ninguém ali. Abriu um pouco mais a porta e saiu, olhando a janela aberta e a chuva que caía pesada.

_"Onde está, Meirin?"_

--------------------------------------

**"Pensei que não viria."** -- Soujiro comentou sorridente quando ela entrou no quarto.

**"Sempre cumpro minhas promessas."**

**"Isso é bom."**

**"O que quer comigo?"**

Ele saiu da janela pela qual via a chuva cair.

**"Precisava falar com você."**

**"Prossiga."** -- ele sorriu enquanto ela se sentava na cama.

**"Quanta formalidade."**

**"Não enche e fala logo."**

**"Ah... aí está a Misao que eu conheço."** -- ela girou os olhos e cerrou os dentes.

**"Dava para falar logo? Eu to com sono!"**

**"Calma... calma... Quanto stress... Você devia dormir mais sabia?"**

Misao jogou um travesseiro na cabeça dele.

**"Eu até gostaria, mas você não está deixando..."**

**"Tá bom... tá bom..."** -- ele fez uma pausa, tentando escolher as melhores palavras -- **"Eu quero que você diga a Himura que desconfia que eu sou um espião."**

**"QUE?"**

**"Shiu... não grita..."**

**"Ah... desculpe... Mas por que?"**

**"Eu realmente não posso explicar... Mas eu quero que você diga isso e sugira que dois do grupo vá para Xangai."**

**"Xangai? Fazer o que lá?"**

**"Eu preciso que você faça isso."**

**"Ainda não entendi..."**

**"Não é preciso que você entenda... Sugira apenas que eu vá para lá. Deixe o resto comigo e com Megume."**

**"Megume?"**

**"Sim... nós estávamos discutindo sobre isso na hora que você entrou no quarto dela."**

**"Ah tá..."**

**"È extremamente importante que você convoque uma reunião, amanhã mesmo, mas que estejam presentes apenas você, Himura e Megume."**

**"Conhecendo Aoshi do jeito que eu conheço, com certeza ele vai querer participar."**

**"Que seja então. Mas não deixe que Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, Tsubame, eu ou Meirin entrem, de jeito nenhum."**

**"E o que eu vou fazer com a Kaoru?"**

**"Eu vou tentar fazer com que eles saíam."**

**"Os três são muito teimosos..."**

**"Vou pedir ajuda à Megume."**

**"Boa sorte." -- **Misao falou, irônica --**"Mais alguma coisa?"**

**"Não, era só isso..."**

**"Espero que vocês saibam o que estão fazendo..."** -- ela disse, se levantando e indo até a porta.

**"Eu também."** -- ele murmurou enquanto ela saía.

--------------------

Aoshi sorriu levemente ao ver as sombras de Meirin andar pelas árvores, sob da chuva. O sorriso se transformou numa expressão de tristeza... Por que as coisas tinham que ser daquele jeito? Uma angústia tomou conta do seu peito. As coisas ainda iam piorar. Olhou o céu. Por que? Por que tudo o privava de ser feliz? Por que ele não podia ter uma vida tranqüila? Por que as coisas simplesmente conspiravam contra seus planos? Suspirou. Já estava tudo determinado. Não adiantava questionar o destino. Se é que acreditava no destino. Passou os dedos pela borda da janela. Com certeza os dias bons estavam acabando. Até que duraram bastante. _Que pensamento pessimista. _Mas era o único que podia ter.

A dor no peito aumentando. Ah... Como queria voltar para sua vida tranqüila no Ao-ya. Era tão bom... Podia meditar sem preocupações. Mas foi apenas um faz-de-conta. Ele sempre soube que sua vida não seria feliz. Estava predestinado a isso. Olhou a mulher que nem imaginava estar sendo observada. A vida dela também fora roubada. Mas, ironicamente, ela também escolhera isso.

-----------------

O amanhecer também foi melancólico, como que prevendo alguma coisa ruim. Kaoru olhou pela janela da sala. Odiava dias assim. Deixavam-na extremamente triste. Debruçou-se sobre ela.

**"Ohayou Kaoru-dono."** -- saudou Kenshin.

**"Ohayou Kenshin."**

**"Aconteceu alguma coisa? A senhorita parece triste."**

**"Nada não, apen..."**

**"Busu! Eu quero treinar! Deixa de preguiça e faça o dever de um mestre!"**

**"Eu ainda mato o Yahiko..."** -- ela murmurou enquanto se dirigia à sala de treinamento, deixando Kenshin na extensa sala.

As coisas estavam indo tão bem... Por que outro doido querendo o poder do Japão? E pior: por que esse doido tinha que ser justo o irmão da falecida esposa? Isso trazia tantas lembranças. _Lembranças tristes. _Suspirou. Mas ainda preferia lembrar. Mesmo que a morte dela tenha sido dolorosa, ainda conseguia sentir o perfume de ameixeiras brancas. Principalmente quando se sentia solitário. Tomoe parecia estar sempre perto dele. Como essas lembranças doíam. Passou a mão pela cicatriz, sentindo um arrepio. Como se arrependia pela sua época de hitokiri. Tantas vidas...

**"Ohayou Kenshin..."** -- saudou-o um sonolento Sanosuke que descia as escadas com a cara levemente amassada.

**"Ohayou Sano."**

**"Onde está a Jou-chan? Pensei que ia fazer compras de novo..."**

**"Ela está treinando com o Yahiko."**

**"HIMURA!"** -- um projétil o atingiu com a velocidade de um míssil. Sagara pulou uns três metros do chão e se escondeu atrás do sofá -- **"Ohayou!"**

**"Ohayou Misao-dono..."** -- o espadachin ainda estava um pouco tonto.

**"Onde estão todos?"**-- ela perguntou, ainda pendurada no pescoço dele.

**"Sano está atrás do sofá, Saitou provavelmente na delegacia, Aoshi meditando, Meirin procurando ervas para chá, kaoru treinando com o Yahiko, Soujiro perdido na floresta e Megume no consultório do doutor Gensai."**

**"Você podia servir para jornal... Mas isso não vem ao caso. Como você sabe que o Soujiro está perdido?"**

**"Ele me disse que daria uma volta rápida para conhecer a região e não voltou ainda... Faz mais ou menos umas três horas que ele saiu."**

**"Ah..."**

Silêncio.

**"Eu preciso falar com você depois."** -- ela sussurrou, indicando Sano com a cabeça que distraidamente brincava com uma formiga. Himura assentiu e voltou ao seu olhar de bobo alegre.

Em algum lugar na floresta, Soujiro estava ligeiramente perdido.

**"Maldição... Eu sabia que a floresta era fechada, mas não sabia que era tanto..."** -- ele resmungava enquanto procurava se localizar. Até que topou com uma casa bem grande. Quase do tamanho da que estava hospedado -- **"Mas o que..."** -- calou-se quando reconheceu uma pessoa que estava na sacada. _Seido. _Então ali era o quartel general do Enishi. Um sorriso sinistro passou pelos seus lábios. Quem diria... Enishi era muito esperto escolhendo um lugar tão estratégico para um ataque... Praticamente ao lado deles... Protegido por uma floresta densa... Mas ele era mais... Mesmo sem querer descobrira... Devagar, retomou o caminho de volta, guiado por seus instintos, que agora pareciam bem mais aguçados.

Sentiu o corpo arder. Perderia o controle. Baixou a cabeça. Estava quase na hora do hitokiri despertar novamente. Não seria como Himura que deixaria Battousai dormir eternamente. Não queria voltar a ser um assassino frio e cruel. _Ele já era um assassino frio e cruel. _Enishi e sua corja pagariam caro por terem encostado em Misao. Levantou os olhos, que brilhavam sadicamente. O sorriso malvado tomava conta do rosto novamente. A espada clamava por sangue. Mas tinha que esperar. Respirou fundo. Voltando a ter controle sobre o corpo. Logo, logo poderia matar sem se preocupar.

Misao sentou-se na entrada da mansão, esperando alguém para conversar. Apesar do tempo nublado, o Sol ameaçava sair. Sentindo o ar à sua volta, não sabia exatamente no que pensar. O som de passos reacendeu a esperança de sair daquele tédio. Levantou-se, indo de encontro com o som. Vinha da floresta. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. _Soujiro. _Devagar, ela se aproximou, querendo dar-lhe um susto. Parou há alguns metros, olhando-o por entre as folhagens. Ele parou também e lançou um olhar mortal para onde ela estava. O sangue de Misao gelou. Desde quando Soujiro tinha uma expressão daquelas?

Ele mudou seu curso, resolvendo que ia averiguar quem o estava espionando. Não se enganara quanto a isso. _Nunca. _Sabe-se lá quem e o porquê estaria atrás dele, mas não quis esperar, afinal, o ataque é a melhor defesa. Com o sorriso característico no rosto ele se aproximou. Mas não havia ninguém _ali._ Ou então queriam brincar de gato e rato. Sentia a presença de mais uma pessoa, mas não sabia onde.

A okashira se divertia enquanto via Seta procurando por alguém. Ela, a principio, tencionara jogar-se em cima dele, mas não sabia qual seria a reação dele, então era melhor brincar um pouco. Em cima de uma árvore, escondida pelos ramos das árvores que ainda não tinham perdido suas folhas pelo fim do Outono, olhava curiosa as reações dele. Mexeu um pouco um dos galhos, chamando a atenção dele, mas logo pulou para outra árvore. Ficou fazendo isso, até que escorregou de um dos ramos. _Maldita chuva. _Recuou devagar para o tronco da árvore, mas o galho estava quebrando. Não ia dar tempo de voltar... E Soujiro descobriria onde estava...

Antes que ela alcançasse o que quer que fosse para se segurar, Misao despencou lá de cima.

**"Itai!"**

Antes que pudesse ao menos calcular qualquer coisa, Misao viu-se prensada no tronco de uma árvore. Meio zonza ainda pela queda, não se deu conta de que realmente não estava tão a salvo assim, até que foi erguida pelo pescoço.

**"Não brinque comigo, menina."** -- a voz de Seta Soujiro soara fria... quase metálica... Ela olhou nos olhos dele. Parecia tão distante, como se não fosse o mesmo rapaz que conhecera há alguns dias. Como se fosse outra pessoa... _Outra personalidade._

**"Sou... ji..ro..."** -- ela sentia-se cada vez mais fraca. Ele era bem forte. Percebendo que chamá-lo não adiantaria, Misao resolveu partir para a luta. Reunindo as poucas forças que lhe restaram, ela deu uma joelhada no cotovelo dele, fazendo-o soltá-la. A garota caiu de joelhos, tentando recobrar o fôlego -- **"O que deu em você?"**

A voz ecoava na cabeça dele, mas não parecia fazer muito sentido... A dor latejava no braço, mas não surtia efeito nenhum nele, nesse momento. Levantou e voltou-se para a kunoichi no chão. No fundo, sabia que não era certo machucá-la, mas ela o provocara. Agachou-se e bateu sua cabeça na árvore, erguendo-a pelos cabelos em seguida. Ela parecia tão frágil...

O que deu nele, afinal? Misao não sabia precisar... Será que Aoshi tinha razão? Seta não era uma pessoa confiável? Seja lá o motivo pelo qual ele estava machucando-a, ela não se estragaria sem luta, nunca. Quase não encostava seus pés no chão, mas segurou o braço dele em dois pontos, servindo de apoio para um chute bem dado no estômago. Misao caiu novamente no chão, dessa vez completamente atordoada pela batida na nuca. Pôs-se de pé ao notar que ele se recuperava. Soujiro ficou na posição do battoujutsu e Misao pôs-se em guarda e esperou. Agora, descobriria se tudo que aprendera com Aoshi serviria para lutar contra uma das artes mais perigosas da espada.

* * *

Bem... aí está... Deixem reviws para comentarem se eu decaí muito, ou melhorei um pouquinho, sobre o rumo que a história ta tomando, criticas, sugestões, mate a autora, queimem-na na fogueira, façam picadinho de Karol, cozido de Karol, bife acebolado de Karol, miojo... Enfim... qualquer coisa... até piada (obrigadão Teela... eu realmente ri mto da sua piada... hehe)...

Agradecimentos:

X-EvoFan

Taveras

Harry

Alinezinha (aderei t conhecer)

Kimi Higurashi

Mizuki Asakura

Akina (recadinho: sim eu faço kung fu, e tb adoro... o meu estilo é chuen tai tsu tsai kung fu tã tao lu... meio cumprido.. e o seu? eu faço a pouco tempo.. ins sete meses...)

Misaogap

Teella

Naughty Girl

Milan Kundera

São todos que me mandaram reviews nos capitulos 10 e 11... eu keria responder um por um, mas acho que minha cota de paginas vai estourar... bjão para todos os que leram! mto obrigada!

Sano: Realmente vocÊ não se cansa de agradecer, heim? Dois capítulos e eu nem apareci no meu cantinho epecial!

Karol: Ah.. desculpa.. eu estava com uns probleminhas...

Sano: Isso não é desculpa!

Karol: Mas... isso ta tão silencioso... Cade todo mundo?

Sano: FOram embora...

Karol: Como?

Sano: Enquanto você enrolava, eles concertaram a Dorothy, mataram o Hamtaro, amordaçaram o Jakotsu e foram embora.

Karol: E por que você ficou?

Sano: Er... bem... eles me deixaram para te avisar e cuidar do Jakotsu (aponta para um saco disforme com a boca amarrada)

Karol: Te deixaram?

Sano: Por uma votação... Palitos...

Karol: Ah... Mas como vamos voltar?

Sano: EU vou saber? A esvritora aqui é você!

Karol: AI.. eu mereço... Tem um lápis e um papel aí?

Sano: Aqui... o que você vai fazer?

Karol: Nos colocar dentro da Dorothy, oras! A nave é minha, afinal!

Sano: Ah tá...

E então? A Karol vai conseguir teletransportar ela e o Sano paraa Dorothy novamente? E o Jakotsu? Ainda está vivo?(dã..ele é um zumbi...) Ou melhor? Será que ele ainda ta meio-morto? Nunca vou parar com essa perguntas idiotas não? E quem veio primeiro: o homem ou a galinha?


	13. Capítulo XIII

**NÃ OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO 13

Hey minna-san o

mals pela demora explico tudinho lá embaixo

**Disclaimer:** (finalmente lembrei q ele existia...) rk não me pertence...

* * *

O que deu nele? Enlouqueceu? Virou um traidor? Esse pensamento aturdiu-a. Ela arregalou os olhos, já nem sentindo mais as dores pelo corpo. Os avisos de Aoshi, de Meirin, do próprio Soujiro. Ele sacou a espada e a atacou. Misao simplesmente não se mexeu, esperou o golpe vir. E ao contrário do que suas últimas esperanças pediam, ele veio, e com força, mas com a parte de trás da lâmina, sem corte. Ela sentiu o baque no braço direito e foi jogada longe, rolando até bater numa árvore. Mais do que um corpo quebrado, seu coração estava despedaçado. 

"_Que clichê..."_ – a garota pensou, enquanto tentava levantar-se e colocar os pensamentos em ordem – _"... A mocinha indefesa lutando contra o bandido que a enganou..."_ – sorriu, enquanto virava-se de barriga para cima, cuspindo a grama que entrara na sua boca. Ela precisava urgentemente ser irônica. Para não chorar. Sempre fazia isso. Vestia a tristeza de sarcasmo e fingia que nada tinha acontecido.

Soujiro aproximava-se. A visão estava extremamente embaçada – "_se me cegar eu te mato, desgraçado!"_--, e ela subitamente começou a gargalhar. Tinha no mínimo um braço deslocado, uma costela que doía muito (se tivesse muita sorte, não estaria quebrada), uma batida forte na nuca, vários hematomas pelo corpo... Seria muita sorte sair viva dessa, quanto mais matá-lo. Ela segurava a barriga de tanto rir, curvando-se.

"**Misao?"** – Seta chamou-a, confuso.

"**O que é?"** – respondeu depois de parar um pouco de rir. Sentou-se, encostando-se numa árvore, olhando divertida para ele. Puxou com cuidado e sem que ele percebesse o punhal envenenado que Meirin tinha lhe dado de dentro da roupa.

Ele agachou-se perto dela, olhando-a sem expressão. Qualquer movimento que fizesse abriria uma brecha para a kunoichi acertá-lo. Era um plano simples. Mas que daria certo. Muito certo. Bendita seja Meirin e suas armas envenenadas!

Ela tentava desesperadamente manter o coração no lugar e permitir que ao invés de ódio, sentisse frieza no momento. O rapaz ficou olhando-a pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade, com a espada na mão, agora com a lâmina para o lado de fora. Caso fosse para atacar, atacaria de verdade. Aos poucos a raiva foi dando lugar para a tristeza. Seta ferira o seu coração. Seus olhos começaram a encher-se de lágrimas.

"**Mi...sao..."**

No rosto dela ainda havia o sorriso divertido, mesmo que trêmulo, enquanto algumas lágrimas silenciosas caíam de seus olhos. A respiração estava curta e rápida e ela segurava o punhal com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

"**Eu... eu... me.."**

Ele baixou a cabeça. Se a visse chorando não conseguiria continuar. Mas ele não queria continuar... Aquela brincadeira tinha ido longe demais. Ela não merecia isso. Mas precisava. Não podia confiar tanto assim nele. Não sabia quem ele era, de onde viera ou o que queria. As lágrimas silenciosas dela continuavam a cair.

Dane-se o fato de ela não ter conseguido feri-lo. Tinha feito isso para medir sua força, mas agora não importava mais.

"**Me desculpe..."** – ele sussurrou enquanto soltava a espada e abraçava-a. A garota assustou-se, cravando rapidamente o punhal no ombro dele.

Soujiro sorriu. Ela era mais esperta que ele.

"**Soujiro?"** – ela chamou-o, assustada. O que aconteceu? Ele não queria matá-la?

"**Me desculpe por ter te machucado."** – ele falou, soltando o abraço e olhando para o punhal no ombro – **"Eu te subestimei, me desculpe."** – sorriu.

"**Oro?"**

"**Eu achei que você não era forte o suficiente para enfrentar Enishi... Vejo que enganei..."**

"**Você não queria me matar?"**

"**Não."** – ele olhou para baixo – **"Só queria que não confiasse tanto em mim."**

Ela ficou em silêncio. Ele a estava testando. Misao não sabia se ria, se chorava, se o matava. Seta puxou o punhal do ombro, sentindo muita, muita dor. Talvez até mais do que deveria sentir. Foi quando ela se deu conta que a arma estava envenenada.

"**Me desculpe, Misao."** – ele sussurrou – **"Eu não queria ter te enganado."**

"**O punhal... o punhal..."** – ela falou, olhando desesperadamente para ele, com novas lágrimas caindo pela face – **"Ele estava envenenado."**

"**Onde estão Misao e Soujiro?"** – Meirin perguntou, com um tom malicioso.

"**Não faço idéia..."** – Sano respondeu.

"**Mas eles estão demorando mesmo..."** – Yahiko.

"**Eles devem estar bem, muito bem..."** – Megume e suas características orelhas...

"**Estão juntos, não é?"** – Kaoru, e as duas caíram na gargalhada. Aoshi levantou uma sobrancelha.

"**Por que elas têm que ser tão histéricas?"** – Yahiko perguntou.

"**Eu vou até a delegacia falar com o Saitou."** – Shinomori simplesmente anunciou. Todos ergueram uma sobrancelha.

"**Para que?"** – Sano.

"**Precisamos colocar a conversa em dia."** – respondeu, saindo.

Todos: gota.

Grilos cantando.

Soujiro abraçou-a novamente.

"**Está tudo bem..."**

"**Mas você vai morrer..."**

"**Todos vamos um dia..."**

"**Eu... me... me desculpe..."**

"**A culpa foi minha... Eu que inventei essa história..."**

Ela se aninhou no peito dele, segurando com força as suas vestes, permitindo-se chorar como a muito não fazia... Ele puxou-a mais perto e descansou a cabeça na dela, sentindo o perfume que o seu corpo emanava. Ficaria assim para sempre se pudesse. Estranho... Aquele veneno deveria ser muito perigoso... Ainda não tinha surtido nenhum efeito... Levantou-se, e ajudou-a a se levantar.

"**Vamos para casa, eles devem estar preocupados."** – falou, pegando a espada do chão.

"**Soujiro... acho que teremos que ficar um pouco mais aqui..."** – a garota disse, olhando para trás dele. Ele sentiu que a voz dela estava trêmula.

"_Maldição!"_ – praguejou mentalmente.

"**O que fazem aqui?"** – o ex-Juppongatana, perguntou.

"**Íamos atrás de vocês, mas já que estão aqui..."**

"**Me espere aqui... Eu não vou demorar..."** – ele sussurrou e se virou. A garota segurou seu pulso.

"**Até parece que eu vou deixá-lo lutar sozinho!"** – exclamou.

"**Mandei me esperar."** – Seta retrucou num tom autoritário. Não era de seu feitio ser assim, mas precisava protegê-la e não a deixaria lutar.

"**Mas..."**

"**Não se intrometa."**

Ele sacou a espada e posicionou-se na frente da garota, com o braço livre atrás do corpo, numa clara demonstração que ia protegê-la. Mas ao invés de ficar brava como sempre, Misao sentiu-se aliviada. Não estava bem para lutar. Os homens começaram a sair de onde estavam. Eram mais ou menos vinte. Com certeza Soujiro daria conta deles com os olhos vendados, mas estava fraco. O veneno tinha começado a fazer efeito. Mas ainda era Seta Soujiro e antes que qualquer um fizesse sequer um movimento, já tinha matado dois. Queria sair logo dali.

Eles atacaram e o espadachim defendia-se como podia. Mas ele cedeu. Caiu ajoelhado no chão, apoiando-se na katana. Misao deu um passo à frente, pegando uma espada caída no chão.

"**Fique aí, Misao!"**

"**Só em seus sonhos..."**

Ela os atacou, mas uma pancada no braço deslocado fê-la largar a espada, contorcendo-se. Com dificuldade, ficou de joelhos, fitando aqueles que queriam matá-la.

"**Ei! Não é ela que Enishi-sama quer viva?"**

"**É mesmo... Não encostem mais nenhum dedo na garota, vamos levá-la viva... Podem matar o rapaz..."**

Soujiro e Misao se entreolharam, confusos. Ela recebeu uma pancada na cabeça vindo pelas suas costas e desmaiou. Seta olhou para o homem que estava pegando-a do chão.

"**Seido..."** – murmurou.

"**Matem-no."** – disse o superior, levando a okashira nos braços.

Soujiro viu o mundo desmoronar... Para onde estavam levando-na? Não sabia, mas iria atrás dela, nem que tivesse que ir até o inferno. Levantou-se e abaixou a cabeça. Os olhos cobertos pela franja. _Já viva num inferno. _Misao tinha lhe devolvido a vida... A vontade de viver... A mão que segurava a espada tremeu. Suava frio. Sentia-se febril, não sabia se por raiva ou pelo veneno. Mas queria vê-la sã e salva novamente. Começou a andar calmamente na direção em que Seido se fora, esperando o ataque. Vieram todos juntos e com toda a velocidade que seu corpo permitiu, o rapaz feriu-os mortalmente. Virou-se para eles, fitando-os com um olhar maligno, enquanto via-os morrer aos poucos.

Começou a correr, sentindo o corpo arder e a vontade de matar Enishi consumi-lo. Encontrou Seido já quase na entrada da mansão. Entrou na frente do outro.

"**Devolva-me a garota."**

Seido simplesmente ignorou-o. Deu a volta, mas Soujiro enterrou a espada no abdome dele. Olhou horrorizado para o espadachim, soltando a menina.

"**Não sabia que era covarde a ponto de ferir um homem desarmado."** – ele falou, com a mão tentando estancar o ferimento.

"**Foda-se o que você pensa."** – Soujiro disse, colocando-a no colo.

"**Você é um homem morto, Seta."**

"**Digo o mesmo de você."**—respondeu, sem se virar --** "Fale para Enishi nunca mais ir atrás dela, se não, não vai ser apenas contra Kenshin que ele vai ter que lutar."**

Seido voltou para a QG com o ferimento sangrando muito.

"**Seido?"** – a voz de Enishi soou fria – **"Não conseguiu trazer a garota?"**

"**Não senhor."** – ele respondeu, sem hesitar, mesmo sabendo o que poderia acontecer com ele.

"**Arranje alguém para fazer um curativo."** – ele falou, e voltou a mirar a janela – **"Eu mesmo irei buscá-la. Quando matar Himura Kenshin."**

_Descrição da mansão:_

A mansão tinha sido do Yutaro, que dera de presente para Kaoru, já que não ficaria no Japão por algum tempo e eles estavam sem casa, pelos pequenos acidentes que aconteceram no dojo Kamya. Era uma casa que imitava o estilo medieval japonês, mas com algumas características ocidentais. No primeiro andar ficavam a sala, a cozinha, o escritório, a biblioteca, a sala de jantar, e no segundo ficavam os quartos, distribuídos ao longo de um corredor comprido. Os móveis era muito bem trabalhados e variavam dos tradicionais japoneses aos ocidentais. Na sala, um sofá e vários móveis ocidentais dominavam a decoração, distribuídos de forma deixar a energia fluir (como manda o feng-shui).

Os quartos tinham camas e guarda-roupas tipicamente ocidentais e papel de parede verde um pouco amarelado, imitando bambuzais. Isso deixava a decoração mais leve, pois como a casa se localizava no meio de uma floresta, o ambiente ficava geralmente com um aspecto pesado, quase sinistro. Mas isso não incomodava a maioria dos atuais moradores da casa, que já estavam acostumados com climas sinistros. A única pessoa que simplesmente recusava-se em morar num lugar com um ambiente daqueles era Tsubame, que distribuiu flores e vasos com plantas por toda a casa. Mas como era outono, as flores e folhas caíram e deram um aspecto ainda mais sinistro à casa, mas a garota ainda não tinha percebido, devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

A garota tinha mania de limpeza assim como Kenshin e nesse momento encontrava-se com a cabeça deitada no colo de Megume, quase adormecendo. Yahiko a olhava com uma admiração quase louca. Ele estava com aquele olhar bobo que os apaixonados têm. E isso não passou desapercebido por Kaoru...

"**Quer um babador, Yahiko?"**

O garoto lhe lançou um olhar mortal, e foi para fora, resmungando alguma coisa incompreensível. Olhou para o Céu... Já tinha passado do meio-dia. Era realmente estranho a demora de Misao. Não que ele estivesse preocupado com ela, mas era estranho. Sentou-se na escada, fechando os olhos e sentindo o vento, ouvindo-o bater nos bambus e na floresta, mais atrás... Um estalo tirou-o de seus devaneios. Como que seus sentidos estivessem aflorando, ele olhou atônito por entre as árvores, vendo Soujiro arrastar-se até a mansão, carregando Misao desacordada no colo.

* * *

Malz mesmo pela demora gente... mas é que o capítulo tava escritinho (e por sinal, bem diferente desse) no meu pc.. mas daí acontece a pior coisa q se pode acontecer com um pc... a placa-mãe queimou... e eu fiquei mais de um mês sem pc...imaginem meu sofrimento... daí eu tive q refazer o capitulo... e não sei se está do agrado de vcs... então eu to pedindo sugestões p/ o desenrolar da fic (e dos cross tb)... eu já tenho o final e o meio tb, mas eu keria colocar algumas coisas a mais, então qql sugestão é bem vinda o 

Reviews:

Teela: amiga!sim´, é cap 12, e agora já é o treze! é... acho q somos mesmo a evolução da galinha... e o sano é a méxima expressão dela... rss... bjs e obrigada pelo coment

monica: sim sim... demorou um poukinho...mas o sou-chan e a misao vão ficar juntos... só q mta agua vai rolar.. bjs e obrigada pelo coment

akina: sim sim... mas a gente mal conversa lá XD hehe, bjs e obrigada pelo coment

misaogap: vc acha q eu melhorei? mesmo?olhinhos brilhando ah.. obrigada eu achei q ficou meio ruim esse capitulo.. mesmo revisando ele umas vinte vezes... mas então... vc vai ver uma revolução mto, mto e mto grande! só não sei se vai me odiar por causa disso... bjs e obrigada pelo coment (aliás, eu tenho seu msn?)

alinezinha: oi amiga! obrigada pelo coment e pobrezinho do seu pc... ah... sua fic ficou ótima to esperando o proximo capitulo!e me mande p/ revisá-lo, tá? kero ser a primeira a ler! bjs de chocolate (rss) e obrigada

Sano: Ai meu santissímo amado... Acho que vou ter que tirar esse quadro de responder as reviews... Demora muito para eu aparecer...

Karol: Deixa de reclamar e pega o Jakotsu aí, vou nos teletransportar para a Dorothy.

(Karol os transporta para a Dorothy)

Dorothy: Po-po-po (pifando)

Naraku: Vocês?

Kurama: A nave está pifando...

Sesshy: Acho que ela é alérgica a autoras...

Megume: Então vamos jogá-la para fora...

Hiei: É uma boa idéia...

Aoshi: Mas sem gritaria... As crianças estão dormindo... (aponta para Rin, Kohaku, Shippou, Hakkudoushi, Kanna, Yahiko e Shun, em cima de uma mesa com as pernas remendadas) SAÍ DAÍ QUE VOCÊ NÃO É CRIANÇA!(chuta Shun)

Shun: Buáááá! Ik...

Karol: SE CHAMAR TEU IRMÃO O PAU VAI COMER! NÃO QUERO MAIS NINGUÉM PARA EU TER QUE DEVOLVER!

Aoshi: Eu falei para não gritarem, certo?

Karol: E FICA NA TUA AE, MANO, NUM MECHE CUMIGO NÃO!

Sesshy: Cara... o que deu nela?

Naraku: Tpm é fogo...

Kaoru, Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Megume e Jakotsu conversavam alguma coisa sobre estilos diferentes de roupas, com risadinhas e sorrisinhos. O resto (os homens) estavam em cima de um dos painéis de controle da Dorothy, por que o Pikachu e o Hamtaro(como que restava da shinai na boca)estavam brincando de ciranda no chão.

Sano e Karol: gota.

Karol: Vocês não tinham dado um fim no ramster?

Saitou: Ahou...

Kurama: Ele é um ser imortal sabia?

Karol: Poutz... Ele é discípulo do Seiya?

Hiei: Não sei... mas pode ser que sim...

Shun: Ou do Dokho... o cara tem quase 400 anos...

Karol: Não me fale naquela uva passa roxa...¬¬

Suhn: Por que?

Karol: Por que me lembra que eu ainda não entendi nada do prólogo do céu...

(grilos cantando)

Naraku: Não vai arrumar a nave?

Karol: Não... Vou criar um roteiro para ver se consigo levar vocês até os seus respectivos mundos... Só preciso achar o que eu tinha escrito na época que eu fiquei fora... (procurando no fichário-encontro-tudo-menos-o-que-preciso) ACHEI!

Então tudo muda... Kurama aparece no alto de uma torre com os cabelos até o chão presos em duas tranças, Megume com uma roupa de príncipe Medieval montada num cavalo que tinha a cara do Sesshoumaru. O resto dos personagens tinham virado esquilos, coelhos e árvores, menos o Inuyasha, que tinha virado a bruxa má, e a Karol, que segurava o roteiro.

Karol: O.O ops... roteiro errado... Afinal... o que Rapunzel tá fazendo aqui?

E então... Como será que o Sesshy está se sentindo, como cavalo do príncipe Megume Encantado? E o Hiei? Será que ficou feliz como esquilo? Não percam no próximo e emocionante capítulo dessa saga que está fugindo do meu controle!


	14. Capítulo XIV

**No coments...**

**RK não me pertence!**

**

* * *

**

**NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS**

CAPÍTULO XIV

Yahiko correu até onde Soujiro estava, vendo que o espadachim mal se agüentava em pé e ainda estava com Misao no colo.

"**Chame Megume..."** – Seta falou enquanto se ajoelhava, ainda abraçado à garota desmaiada. Yahiko amparou Misao, enquanto o outro rapaz tentava se manter, respirando com dificuldade.

"**O que aconteceu, Soujiro?"**

"**Eu... estava... treinando... com Misao... um punhal... estava com veneno... Enishi veio depois..."**

"**Você está envenenado?"**

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"**Então fique quieto. KAORU!"** – Yahiko gritou, assustado – **"KAORU! ME AJUDE!"**

Assim que ouviu o grito do aluno, Kaoru saiu correndo, deparando-se com Yahiko segurando Misao toda machucada e Soujiro nequele estado, logo os outros vieram.

"**O que aconteceu?"** -- ajoelhou-se perto de Seta e fê-lo deitar em seu colo –**"Megume..."** – ela chamou a amiga, que vinha um pouco mais devagar – **"Ele está queimando de febre..."**

A médica abaixou-se, verificando o pulso e a temperatura dos dois.

"**Yahiko, ponha um pouco de água para esquentar, Kaoru, vá pegar água gelada. Kenshin, leve Misao e Sano leve Soujiro."** – ela falou enquanto conduzia-os até seu quarto e pegava sua maleta médica. Depois examinou-os -- **"Não entendo... Soujiro não tem nenhum ferimento em algum ponto vital, não era para ele estar assim."**

"**E Misao?"** – Meirin perguntou.

"**Ela só tem um braço deslocado e alguns arranhões, mas eu preciso que ela acorde para saber o que houve com ele."**

"**Então porque Soujiro não acorda? Ele só tem um ferimento no ombro..."** – Sano perguntou.

"**É isso que eu não entendo."**

"**Ele está envenenado."** – Yahiko disse, enquanto trazia a água quente – **"Ele me disse isso antes de desmaiar."**

"**Veneno?"** – Megume parou -- **"Saco!"** – resmungou. Odiava venenos.

"**O que está acontecendo?"** – Aoshi apareceu de súbito.

"**Você não tinha ido falar com o policial?"** – Meirin perguntou. Ele a ignorou e correu até Misao, que estava sendo segurada por Kaoru.

"**O que esse desgraçado fez com ela?"** – o okashira perguntou entredentes para Kaoru.

"**Enishi."** – Yahiko respondeu, olhando seriamente para Aoshi.

"**Todos para fora!"** --Megume mandou, quando percebeu que o clima estava ficando tenso. Afastou-o da garota e recolocou o braço dela no lugar. **"Tente acordá-la."** – disse para o ninja, enquanto limpava o ferimento de Soujiro.

Aos poucos, ela recobrou a consciência, sentando-se assustada quando percebeu onde estava.

"**Está tudo bem."** – Shinomori sussurrou, abraçando-a.

"**Soujiro?"** – ela perguntou, ainda tonta fitando os olhos azuis de Aoshi – **"Onde ele está?"**

"**Ele está ali."**

"**Eu... O punhal..."**

"**Punhal?"** – Megume e Aoshi perguntaram olhando para ela.

"**Tinha veneno nele."** – ela respondeu, confusa, com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas

"**Você envenenou Soujiro?"** – Megume perguntou, espantada.

"**A gente... A gente tava treinando... Foi sem querer.. Onde ele está?"** – ela se livrou dos braços de Aoshi e engatinhou até Seta.

"**Que veneno tinha no punhal?"** – a médica indagou, olhando de soslaio para Aoshi.

"**Eu não sei..."**

"**Onde conseguiu esse punhal?"** – o okashira perguntou.

"**Meirin me deu, antes de eu sair de casa."**

A cabeça dela girava. Tudo parecia muito confuso. Aproximou-se de Soujiro, enquanto Tsubame trocava rapidamente as compressas para tentar diminuir a febre.

"**Ele vai ficar bem, não é?"** – perguntou a Megume. Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça.

"**Eu preciso apenas saber _exatamente_ qual o veneno que ela usou."**

Aoshi chamou Meirin, que parecia um tanto quanto nervosa.

"**Eu preciso do antídoto."** – Megume.

"**Que antídoto?"**

"**Do punhal que você envenenou e deu para Misao."**

Ela mordeu os lábios, parecendo nervosa.

"**Rápido! Você quer que ele morra?"**

A chinesa correu até seu quarto, passando por Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano e Yahiko que não estavam entendendo muita coisa. Ela voltou com um vidrinho e se aproximou do rapaz para fazer-lhe beber, mas Megume arrancou o frasco de sua mão.

"**O que é isso?"**

"**É o antídoto."**

"**Eu quero saber qual é o nome dele."**

"**Chian..."** – ela respondeu, olhando para baixo. A médica parecia pasma.

"**Você carrega chian-chan com você?"**

"**Como conhece chian-chan?"** – seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca trêmula. Por um instante seus olhos se cruzaram. Megume parecia séria demais e Meirin amedrontada demais.

Ela não respondeu e apenas molhou os lábios de Soujiro com o antídoto. Aoshi levantou uma sobrancelha. Aquelas duas pareciam falar da mesma coisa e aquilo não parecia agradar Meirin. E era estranho Megume conhecer aquele remédio... Aí tinha coisa. Ele podia sentir isso.

Era impossível que ela soubesse... A menos que tivesse tido contato com eles...Suas mãos suavam frio. Chian-chan era uma erva chinesa que as pessoas gostavam de colocar no chá só para deixá-lo mais aromático, mas apenas um grupo da máfia chinesa sabia da propriedade de cura de quase todos os venenos, e isso era guardado a sete chaves. Meirin sabia disso... E Megume também.

Takani fechou o ferimento de Soujiro e voltou a cuidar da garota, que ainda reclamava de alguma coisa. Tsubame trocava as compressas dele, tentando abaixar a febre. Aoshi olhou de soslaio para as duas mulheres... Meirin e Megume mal tinham trocado algumas palavras... Está certo que ninguém conhecia nada de Megume, apenas que fora prisioneira para produzir ópio... Mas não se sabia mais nada além de que teve uma família e depois foi presa. Nada mais. Ela nunca falava qualquer coisa de sua família ou de seu passado. Por que Meirin havia agido daquela forma?Não fazia sentido.

A médica limpou a testa, e pediu para todos saírem, deixando o rapaz descansar. Aoshi arrastou Misao até o quarto dela.

"**Como Soujiro está?"** – Kaoru perguntou.

"**Ele vai ficar bem."** – Megume.

"**O que aconteceu? Ela disse?"** – Kaoru.

"**Misao ainda está confusa. Vamos esperar até amanhã de manhã."**

Aos poucos, todos foram arranjando coisas para fazer, deixando Kaoru sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ela descansou a cabeça na porta fechada do quarto da amiga. Estava preocupada, as coisas estavam ficando feias. Sentiu alguém tocar no seu ombro.

"**Kaoru-dono?"**

Ela sorriu com o sussurro do espadachin no seu ouvido.

"**Não se preocupe... Nós vamos conseguir."**

"**Eu espero."**

"**Tenho uma boa notícia."**

"**É?"**

"**Sim... o dojo já está reformado."**

"**Ah! Que ótimo!"**

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que derretia o coração da professora.

"**Só tem um problema. Não podemos voltar para lá por enquanto."** – Kenshin disse, sério.

"**Por que não?"**

"**É só uma desconfiança. Não precisa se alarmar, mas eu queria que você não contasse isso para ninguém."**

"**Está bem."** – Kaoru olhou pela janela no final do corredor – **"O que está acontecendo, Kenshin?"**

Ficaram em silencio, tentando entender tudo o que acontecia.

"**Kenshin?"** – eles se viraram para a voz ainda fraca de Misao -- **"Ele... ele só estava me testando... Mas daí eu... eu finquei o punhal nele... e ele ainda lutou contra aqueles caras..."**

"**O que?"** – Kenshin perguntou.

"**Ele... ele..."** – depois se lembrou do plano de Megume e Soujiro, se tinha que fazer isso, que fosse agora – **"Ele... ele... tentou me atacar... e eu o machuquei com o punhal que Meirin me deu..."** – ela disse, levemente aérea, sem acreditar que realmente estava pondo o plano em prática – **"Kenshin... Será que ele não é um espião? Será que não poderíamos mandá-lo com outra pessoa que conhecemos pouco para Xangai? Para saber o que está havendo lá?"**

"**O que há em Xangai?"** – Kaoru perguntou, confusa.

"**Uma fábrica de ópio, controlada pelo Enishi. É de lá que ele tira seu dinheiro e é lá onde estão todos os planos dele."** – Aoshi falou, aparecendo do nada – **"Não há necessidade de mandar Soujiro. Ele é um bom lutador e só fez isso por que queria medir sua força."**

"**Mas Aoshi-sama..."**

"**Eu e Meirin vamos para Xangai."**

"**Mas a Meirin..."**

"**Eu preciso de mais alguém... De preferência chinesa para entrar sem problemas lá."** – ele disse –**"Como está, Misao?"** – perguntou aproximando-se da menina e passando a mão pelo seu rosto, num carinho suave. Ela pegou sua mão.

"**Bem..."**

"**Venha... Vá para sua cama... Você precisa descansar."**

Aoshi colocou-a na cama e sentou-se no beiral da janela, que estava aberta, deixando um vento quase frio invadir o quarto.

Misao ficou encarando-o e ele suportava o olhar. Era uma pergunta muda do porquê ele fazer isso. E era uma resposta muda que não dizia nada, absolutamente nada. Ela dormiu assim, sobre e sob os olhos atentos de Shinomori.

"**Talvez, Misao, essa seja a última vez que farei isso... Que zelarei pelo seu sono... Que zelarei por você..." **– ele sussurrou – **"Talvez, Misao, seja a última vez que cuidarei de você... Talvez seja a última vez que te verei..."**

Ele levantou-se, olhando fixamente para a garota que agora parecia uma criança que tinha feito uma travessura qualquer. Com um braço enfaixado, um curativo no rosto e vários pelo corpo. Abaixou-se, acariciando levemente os cabelos dela. Segurou sua mão enquanto olhava-a com ternura e com pesar.

Tinha feito aquilo por ela. Tinha desistido de ficar com a garota para poder salvá-la. Tinha desistido do seu amor para protegê-la. Seria bom se pudesse voltar atrás. Voltar os anos... Nunca a teria deixado com Okina, ela estaria sempre consigo... Não a abandonaria nunca mais... Mas teve que fazer isso. E agora estava abandonando-a novamente. Quebrando uma promessa silenciosa.

oOoOo

Misao olhava o que parecia ser o além, com a visão perdida por entre as folhagens. Um misto de alívio por ela e Soujiro estarem vivos e culpa por quase tê-lo matado. Mas não tinha outra escolha. Queria acreditar que não tinha. Virou-se de costas para a janela, olhando Soujiro que dormia profundamente. A festa de Yahiko foi adiada devido às circunstâncias. Tsubame foi com Hiko-sensei para Kyoto. Eles resolveram que seria mais seguro para a menina se ficasse com o mestre de Kenshin.

"_**Por favor, Hiko-sensei!"** – Yahiko praticamente implorava para o Seijuuro –**"Estamos em guerra!"**_ – Yahiko praticamente implorava para o Seijuuro –

_O homem suspirou desanimado. Se não levasse a garota, com certeza ia arranjar um belo inimigo-mirim. Nem tinha chegado direito para o aniversário do pirralho, já teria que ir embora levando outro consigo._

"_**Mas se ela for terá que treinar! Não quero ninguém muito indefeso comigo!"**_

_Kenshin ficou preocupado, sabia como o treinamento era difícil... E Hiko não pegaria leve pelo fato de Tsubame ser uma mulher._

"_**Faz tempo que estou procurando um substituto para o estilo... Meu aluno idiota não quis seguir meus passos. Preciso de um outro Seijuuro Hiko."** – e olhou para Tsubame – **"Mesmo que seja mulher."**_ – e olhou para Tsubame –

_Tsubame sorriu. Não era uma pessoa que fazia muito estardalhaço ou chamava atenção, mas tinha seus conceitos._

"_**Eu irei!"**_

_Ela ia mostrar para aquele cara folgado que era bem mais do que aparentava._

"_**Mas Tsubame... Você tem certeza?"** – Kenshin perguntou._

"_**Sim!"**_

_Ela respondeu decisiva. Yahiko estava a ponto de desistir de querer mandá-la. Mas agora não tinha mais jeito. Seijuuro e Tsubame partiram um dia depois do que aconteceu com Seta e Misao._

"_**Volte viva, Tsubame!"** – Sano gritou – **"E depois eu vou ver se está tão bem assim!"**_ – Sano gritou –

O vento soprou um pouco mais forte, mexendo nos cabelos da garota. Ela voltou a olhar para Seta, pensando quando (e se) ia acordar.Uma carta para Soujiro repousava na cômoda. Era de Aoshi, ele tinha ido embora com Meirin para a China.

"_**Nós vamos para Xangai."** – Aoshi anunciou quando eles comemoravam a chegada de Hiko e possível partida de Tsubame. Misao engasgou com o sakê._

"_**Como assim?"** – perguntou._

"_**Vamos nos casar lá, perto da família dela."** – falou, e ao que parecia, todos (inclusive Meirin) estavam surpresos – **"Partimos amanhã."**_ – falou, e ao que parecia, todos (inclusive Meirin) estavam surpresos –

"_**Mas já?"** – Kaoru._

"_**Quanto antes, melhor."**_

"_**Que pressa para casar..."** – Sano comentou. Aoshi estreitou os olhos para o lutador, mas não disse nada._

_A okashira parecia estar em choque. Casar? Desde quando?_

_No outro dia, antes do navio de Aoshi zarpar ele a chamou. Entregou-lhe duas cartas. Uma era para ela abrir se ele não mandasse notícias dentro de dois meses, a outra era para Soujiro, que ainda não tinha acordado. Não chorou... Não conseguia. Sentiria uma falta imensa de Aoshi, mas não podia fazer nada._

"**O está tão interessante lá fora?"** – Soujiro perguntou com a voz fraca, tentando sentar-se na cama. Misao sorriu e correu até ele, abraçando-o com cuidado.

"**Me deixou preocupada, sabia?"** – ela falou, enquanto ele retribuía o abraço.

"**Desculpe, não era minha intenção."** – respondeu, olhando nos olhos dela e acariciando seus cabelos.

"**Você quase morreu..."**

"**Bem... não achou que ia se livrar tão fácil de mim, achou?"**

Ela sorriu. A falta que Aoshi lhe fazia era quase preenchida por Soujiro.

"**Eu to morrendo de fome... O que tem para comer aqui?"** – ele disse, tentando levantar-se, mas aos seus pés tocarem o chão, ele gemeu de dor.

"**Megume disse que seu corpo ficaria dolorido por alguns dias."**

"**Ah... isso é tão bom de se ouvir..."**

Misao ignorou a ironia.

"**Espere aqui que eu trago alguma coisa para você comer."**

"**Não, não... Eu quero andar um pouco..."**

"**Não! Você fica."** – e depois lhe entregou a carta de Aoshi – **"Aoshi lhe deixou isso."**

Ele olhou para a carta. Estranho... Nunca imaginaria que justo ele fosse lhe deixar alguma coisa. E por que deixaria uma carta? Tinha voltado para Kyoto? Abriu-a. Leu e releu. Como assim? Tinha mesmo alguma coisa em Xangai... Ah... Que ótimo... E Megume queria mandá-lo para o centro da organização de Enishi... Quanta consideração! Mas Shinomori foi no seu lugar... Que maravilha! Meirin era uma espiã! E só Megume sabia disso, além do próprio Aoshi. E o ninja tentaria dar um jeito de acabar com aquilo na China. Soujiro levantou uma sobrancelha. Então Aoshi queria dar uma de mártir? Um ataque suicida? Mas se tratando do okashira, com certeza já existia uma estratégia... E ele também pedia que cuidasse de Misao, na carta... E que se dentro de dois meses ele não entrasse em contato, era por que estava morto. Bastante otimista... Mais algumas recomendações de não machucar a garota novamente, e para não confiar nem na própria sombra... Estranho isso...

"**AH... O senhor acordou!"** – Kenshin falou, entrando no quarto.

Soujiro sorriu.

"**Que bom... Amanhã vamos fazer uma pequena comemoração do aniversário do Yahiko... Já que não vai mais ter festa..."**

"**Não?"**

"**Não... Achamos mais seguro... E também Yahiko está meio sentido... Tsubame foi para Kyoto."**

"**Ah... Entendo..."**

Silêncio. Kenshin tinha o olhar perdido em alguma coisa interessante além da janela. Soujiro se perguntou se as pessoas achavam legal ficar olhando para a floresta enquanto conversavam com ele. Devia ter um circo acampado no quintal e não sabia.

"**Himura?"**

"**Sim?"**

"**Eu acho que descobri onde Enishi está morando."**

Kenshin o fitou, esperando que continuasse.

"**No dia que aconteceu aquilo, eu tinha me perdido na floresta, e achei uma outra mansão... E vi um dos homens de Enishi entrar nela."**

"**Mas não pode ter sido um engano?"**

"**Havia muitas sentinelas..."**

"**É muito longe?"**

"**Nem um pouco... Deve ser menos de meia hora."**

"**Interessante..."**

OoOoO

O sol batia em seu rosto suado, o corpo todo parecia em chamas. Quase não conseguia abrir os olhos, pois tal esforço estava lhe custando muito caro. Tentou, em vão colocar a mão na testa. O coração batia descompassado, ora rápido demais, ora devagar. Sentia que tudo girava ao seu redor. Seu corpo queimava, e parecia que a cada segundo a temperatura aumentava. Sentia seus músculos perderem as forças, perderem a firmeza. Com todas as forças que ainda possuía, sentou-se na cama, com as gotas de frias de suor dando a impressão de cortarem a pele em chamas. Levantou-se, cambaleante, cada passo um suplício.

Ouviu um grito. Tentou, o mais rápido que pode, pegar sua espada, do outro lado do quarto. Censurou-se por estar tão debilitado. O Sol se punha no horizonte, e um vento extremamente frio anunciava o final do outono e o início do inverno. As imagens lhe voltaram à mente. Imagens insanas, mas que quando estava assim, ajudavam-no. Davam-no forças. O sorriso sádico apareceu em seu rosto, ainda que trêmulo. Girou a maçaneta da porta, com um dedo entre o cabo da espada e a bainha, pronto para sacá-la a qualquer hora. Respirou fundo, tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo.

OoO

"**Yahiko!"**

"**O que é busu?"** – o garoto respondeu, mal-humorado.

"**Quanto mau-humor! Hoje é seu aniversário!"**

"**Liga não, Jou-chan... Ele ta assim por que a namoradinha dele não ta aqui!"** – Sano falou, juntando as mãos e falando num tom romântico. Megume deu um tapa na cabeça dele – **"Itai! Por que fez isso?"**

"**Para deixar de ser insensível. O garoto está com saudade da Tsubame!"**

"**EU NÃO SOU GAROTO!"** – ele gritou, ficando vermelho de raiva.

"**Calma! Calma!"** – Kenshin estava tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

"**E a doninha também está quieta... Ta preocupadinha com o namorado?"**

Misao ficou vermelha um instante, para depois responder com um olhar mortal.

"**Nós não somos namorados!"**

"**Sei..."** – Megume sorriu com as orelhinhas à mostra – **"Quer dizer que no dia que vocês chegaram todo estropiados não rolou nada?"**

"**To sabendo..."** – Sano.

"**Estávamos treinando!"** – Misao respondeu – **"Kaoru me ajude!"**

"**Não posso fazer nada..."** – a professora levantou as mãos indicando neutralidade, mas não conseguindo conter o riso.

"**Sano... Imagina só o treinamento deles!"** – Megume falou, e os dois caíram na risada, mesmo com a okashira soltando fogo pelas ventas.

"**Quanto vocês querem para parar de me encher?"**

Sano e Megume se entreolharam, com um sinistro sorriso crescendo nos lábios.

"**Uhm... Uma confissão... Que tal Megtsune?"**

"**Para mim ta de bom tamanho..."**

"**E então, Misao... Vai negar que não rolou nem um beijinho desde que Soujiro apareceu?"**

Misao ficou roxa, e até Kenshin parecia esperar pela resposta da garota.

"**Isso não é da sua conta!"**

"**A sua não resposta confirmou!"** – Yahiko comentou, rindo muito.

"**E então Misao-chan, ele beija bem?"** – Megume.

"**Mas vocês não passaram dos limites, não é?"** – todos os olhares se voltaram para Kenshin – **"Estou apenas perguntando!"** – ele se defendeu. Sano balançou a cabeça.

"**E então menina-doninha, quantos beijos até agora?"**

"**Se é que já não passaram dos beijos..."** – Megume.

"**Megume!"**

"**Ah!"** – ela gritou quando Misao pulou em cima dela.

"**PORRADA! PORADA! PORRADA!"** –Sano e Yahiko faziam coro.

"**Calma!"** – Kenshin foi tentar separar quando levou um murro sabe-se-lá de onde e desmaiou. #.#x

"**Kenshin!"** – Kaoru foi correndo socorrê-lo – **"Você está bem?"** – ela chacoalhava o espadachin, que tinha duas espirais nos olhos.

"**Soujiro?"** – Misao percebeu que o rapaz olhava para eles. Ela soltou Megume que caiu no chão.

Soujiro: gota.

"_E eu pensando que era alguma coisa grave..."_

"**Você está bem?"**

"**Sim."** – ele mentiu, pedindo aos céus que ela não chegasse muito perto.

"**Você está um pouco corado..."** – a garota comentou, chegando seu rosto bem perto do dele, fitando-o curiosa.

"**Mas é claro, né, baka? Você ta quase beijando o moleque!"** – Sano gritou. Misao corou furiosamente, dando um chute-da-doninha-voadora no galináceo, que se defendia com uma defesa super-secreta-do-método-secreto-dos-Sagara.

Agora Megume e Yahiko faziam coro com o "Porrada".

Um meio sorriso passou nos lábios de Seta... Aquela bagunça toda o acolhera de braços abertos. Sentia-se feliz ali... E se pudesse, não iria embora nunca.

"**Ei, Seta, desce aqui!"** – Yahiko chamou. Ele sorriu de volta, mas pensando seriamente em como faria isso. Estava extremamente tonto, não tinha muitas maneiras de fazer, então, muito devagar, ele desceu os degraus, chamando a atenção de Megume. Ela olhou-o com uma expressão triste.

"**Yahiko, você pode pegar um pouco de água no poço para mim, por favor?"** – Kaoru pediu.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, mas fez o que a mestra pedira. Foi ele sair pela porta, e todos os outros levantarem correndo, pegando enfeites escondidos nos armários, presentes debaixo de camas e doces e salgados na cozinha. O ex-Juppongatana olhava aquilo assustado. Quando terminaram de arrumar a sala, Misao puxou Soujiro, enquanto Sanosuke apagava as luzes.

Assim que o garoto voltou, acederam as luzes e gritaram:

"**Surpresa!"**

A boca de Yahiko caiu. Todos estavam ali, com presentes nas mãos e sorrisos no rosto. Apenas Soujiro parecia ligeiramente perdido.

"**Você não achou que não íamos comemorar, achou?"**

Kaoru perguntou-lhe, sorrindo. O garoto não sabia o que responder.

"**Deixa de frescura, moleque, vem aqui comemorar!"** – Sano falou.

Todos lhe deram os parabéns e felicitações. Depois de comerem, beberem e rirem, Yahiko foi abrir os presentes. Ganhou uma bandana vermelha, uma garrafa de sakê e um "Manual de como se dar bem na vida sem trabalhar" de Sano, um novo shinai de Kenshin, um novo gi e um hakama de Megume e um relógio de prata de Misao e Soujiro (que nem sabia que daria presente). A festa continuou até bem mais tarde, quando Seta, cansado resolveu se deitar e todos foram também. O aprendiz foi sentar-se no telhado (que havia virado hábito na casa, todos iam para o telhado), e ficou fitando as estrelas, sem nada muito importante em mente.

"**Pensando em Tsubame, Yahiko?"** – Kaoru perguntou.

Ele riu, sem dar uma resposta, e virou-se para a mestra.

"**Obrigado pela festa, Kaoru."**

Ela sorriu de volta, indo sentar-se ao seu lado.

"**Bem... Esse é o seu presente."**

Ela disse entregando-lhe um embrulho comprido. Ele olhou-a, confuso, pegando o presente pesado de suas mãos.

"**Obrigado..."** – agradeceu, rasgando o papel. Encontrou um estojo de mais de meio metro. Estava ligeiramente emocionado. Voltou seu olhar para a professora, que num aceno com a cabeça, encorajou-o a abrir o estojo de madeira negra.

Levemente trêmulo, depositou com cuidado sobre o colo a caixa, abrindo-a em seguida. Seus olhos brilharam, maravilhado. Uma espada jazia sobre um assento acolchoado verde-escuro, contrastando com a bainha e o cabo pretos.

"**Acho que você se lembra que quando decidiu ser meu aluno, eu lhe disse que só carregaria uma espada quando eu permitisse."** – ela começou, atraindo os orbes do garoto para si – **"Essa katana está na minha família há muito tempo. E só seria dada a um pupilo que realmente honrasse com suas obrigações e fizesse do Kamya Kasshin Ryu, sua vida."** – ela falava com a boca sobre um dos braços, que enlaçavam os joelhos. Não fitava realmente Yahiko, tinha seus olhos voltados para a esquerda, lembrando-se do que seu pai lhe dissera há muito tempo atrás – **"E você, Yahiko, tem se mostrado um excelente aluno, colocando seu treinamento à frente de qualquer outra coisa."** – Kaoru passou a fitar o garoto – **"Já está na hora de você portar uma espada. Sei que tem responsabilidade para isso."** – sorriu.

Yahiko olhou para a espada em suas mãos, retirando-a lentamente da bainha. O vento soprava, e a Lua logo seria encoberta por nuvens grossas de chuva. As poucas folhas das árvores resistentes ao Outono mexiam-se, balançando rapidamente, algumas caindo, outras persistindo mais um pouco. Refletindo a luz da Lua, a lâmina da espada brilhava com intensidade. Yahiko tirou-a completamente, cortando o ar. Ele levantou-se, ainda com a espada em punho, analisando o fio, e vendo uma gravação com seu nome.

"**Mandei gravar seu nome nela."** – Kaoru comentou, quando ele lhe lançou um olhar indagador. O garoto guardou a espada novamente, e com cuidado segurou o estojo.

"**Obrigado Kaoru!"** – ele falou, jogando-se no pescoço dela. A garota sorriu, abraçando-o também.

Ela continuou sentada, olhando para o céu, enquanto o aluno guardava a espada em seu quarto. O kimono azul-turquesa destacava seus olhos, e o obi branco dava leveza à roupa. Ficou perdida nos seus pensamentos... O que seria dela dali para frente? As coisas pareciam tão complicadas... E o Aoshi resolvera ir embora logo agora... Kaoru deitou-se no telhado, tentando não se preocupar muito, mas um pequeno galho se quebrando na floresta à frente chamou sua atenção. Se espreitando, a garota observou cerca de cinqüenta homens cercarem sua casa.

"_**Mas o que...?"** _– sussurrou.

OoO

Yahiko, carregando com muito cuidado sua espada, se dirigia ao seu quarto. Quando abriu a porta, um golpe de espada fê-lo se defender com o estojo que guardava a katana, jogando a arma longe. Os olhos do menino se arregalaram. Uma aura sombria tomou conta do seu corpo, e fitou mortalmente o homem que quebrara a caixa. Se dirigiu devagar até onde a espada tinha sido jogada.

"**Se a Kaoru me deu permissão para portar uma espada..."** – ele murmurou, colocando a espada na frente do corpo – **"Então ela me deu permissão para matar."** – finalizou sacando a espada e atacando.

oOoOo

Kaoru corria desesperada até o quarto de Yahiko, ficara realmente preocupada com o aluno. Mas gritou quando um dos ninjas levantou-se contra ela. Fechou os olhos, sem saber como se defender, mas o golpe não veio. Sentiu alguma coisa quente manchar sua roupa e sujar seu rosto. Soujiro estava diante dela, cravando a espada no tórax do inimigo.

Ela murmurou um obrigado enquanto ia correndo ao seu quarto, pegar sua espada. Até chegar no quarto de Yahiko, cruzou com uns cinco oponentes. Todos muito fortes. Lutava com mais três agora, misturando golpes de defesa pessoal com kenjutsu. Com um chute, lançou o último na parede, cortando seu pescoço em seguida. Voltou a correr, mas o kimono a atrapalhava. Sem pensar muito, rasgou a parte de baixo da roupa, fazendo uma pequena saia de um palmo e meio de comprimento, que lhe dava agilidade. Outros dois saíram do quarto que antes era de Aoshi e ela virou-se para lutar com eles. Depois de cortar um ao meio e a cabeça do outro, Kaoru sentiu alguma coisa à suas costas. Ia atacar, mas percebeu que era Misao, que também estava pronta para atacar.

"**Misao!"**

"**Kaoru!"**

"**Eu to procurando o Yahiko, você o viu?"  
**

"**Não... Eu to procurando o Soujiro."**

"**Ele estava no corredor, perto do quarto dele, quando o vi."**

"**Ok!"**

"**Você viu o Kenshin, ou o Sano?"**

"**Não, mas acho que eles já estão sabendo do ataque."**

"**Ta bom!"** – ela se virou para procurar Yahiko, mas gritou para Misao – **"Boa sorte!"**

A outra sorriu, acenando com a cabeça.

Assim que chegou perto do quarto do garoto, a porta praticamente explodiu, jogando-o contra a parede. Ele reclamou de dor, mas tentou-se colocar de pé antes que outro golpe viesse.

"**Maldição."** – murmurou quando a dor o impediu. Sentiu sangue jorrar nas suas vestes, e olhou para cima, vendo Kaoru na sua frente com o kimono curto, lavado em sangue, sem uma das mangas e quase se desfazendo da outra. Ela lhe sorriu, oferecendo sua mão para ele levantar.

"**Fique comigo, sim?"**

Ele acenou afirmativamente a cabeça, pegando a espada novamente. Seguiram correndo até a parte térrea da casa. Cruzaram com Sano, que procurava proteger Megume. Sagara tinha a mão direita encharcada de sangue.

"**Viram Kenshin?"** – os quatro perguntaram juntos. Todos acenaram negativamente a cabeça. E saíram novamente correndo. Desceram as escadas, pulando alguns corpos que haviam sido pegos pelo lutador e chegando finalmente no andar de baixo.

Kaoru mandou Yahiko ir para a cozinha, e não sair até que ela mandasse, e correu para a frente da casa. O garoto obedeceu, sabendo que a mestra queria sua proteção. Ao chegar lá, seu sangue congelou. Um dos ninjas estava lá. Não que tivesse medo, mas sabia que ali, era matar ou morrer. Segurou firmemente a espada, não sentindo mais os cortes nos braços. A adrenalina correndo rápido nas suas veias. Respirou fundo, tentando não pensar em nada. Se estava ali para matar, era o que faria.

oOo

* * *

Bem... eu viajei... fikei mais tempo que o previsto... a fic ta uma droga... não preciso falar mais, né?¬¬

Sano: Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo estar vestido de coqueiro?

Karol: Mas heim?

Sano: Sua autora lerda e lesada!

Megume: Eu estou montada num cãovalo! o.o"

Karol: Nossa... o cavalo é o Sesshy?

Sesshy: Sesshy é a #censurado#!

Aoshi-coelho: Quietos! Tem crianças aqui!

Karol: Mas que coisa mais fofa, o Aoshi virou um esquilo.

#olhar mortal do Aoshi#

Karol: Oops... Ta bom ta bom... eu procuro o roteiro certo u.u

#revirando o fichario#

Karol: Enquanto eu não acho... que tal se vocês fizessem a fic por mim?

Shun: Como assim?

Karol: Vão encenando Rapunzel aí...

#Narakuelho come o roteiro da Rapunzel e todos voltam ao normal#

Karol: T.T Mas eu gostei tanto do Kurama como Rpunzel...

#todos os personagens pulam em cima de Karol e a amarram#

Karol: EI! Mas o que é isso? Kagome, me ajuda!

Kagome: Eu não! Você me fez de cobra! Eu sou tão pura e inocente!

Kaoru: Sei...¬¬

Naraku: Então vamos fazer o seguinte: O policial fumante mata o rato crescido enquanto vocês consertam a Dorothy!

Shun: Mas e você?

Naraku: Eu o que?

Shun: Você vai fazer o que?

Naraku: VOu vigiar a autora u.u

E então? Como será que isso vai acabar? Não percam o proximo e emocionante capitulo \o/


End file.
